Passing By
by DeltaSwan90
Summary: It was written law in Revolutionary France, "Should a man be convicted of a crime and sentenced to hang, he may be saved by a virtuous maiden who agrees to marry him." E/B, AU, AH
1. Alone

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Passing By

A Short Story

Chapter 1: Alone

_A small city outside of Paris, France 1852_

My life was a whirlwind. My days all ran together. I went through the daily routine of life without really living it. I dressed myself, fed myself, and completed any chores that needed to be done, but I took no pleasure from my life anymore. I was merely existing. So many things, seasons, friends, and even family, would come and go as they pleased, but even when times were hard I kept my chin up.

My parents loved each other more than any one I had ever seen or heard about. My father, Carlisle was English, but he spent his school years in the mountains of Italy. He fell in love with the people, the culture, and most of all, the language.

My father was a natural student, hence his reason for leaving England when he was only 16. He decided to continue his study of Italian among native speakers. It didn't take him long before he was fluent. At 20, he became restless once again, and he left his beloved Italy for a new adventure. He found himself here, in Paris, the city of love.

He had a horrible time at first. It was a dark time in France, and people were not as trusting at they are now. He found it to be difficult to learn the language if no one would speak to him. But, fate smiled on my father the day he met my mother. She was a simple woman. She made ends meet by working in her aunt's bakery. Father just happened to be walking by right around supper time. He didn't have much money, spending everything he had on tuition and rent, but he found enough coins to buy a small roll to munch on for supper. He tried to order one from my great aunt, but he couldn't find the right word to express what he wanted. Then, my mother, my dear, sweet mother, Esme helped him. I'll never forget the story of their meeting as long as I live.

"Petit pain," she asked him after watching him stumble around the shop pointing and saying some very strange words in a funny accent.

"Huh," he asked.

"Petit pain," she said again holding up a roll for my father to see.

He smiled at her. "Oui, mademoiselle."

She came around the counter and gave him the roll and a kiss on the cheek.

They were together from that moment on.

My father was proud of me. He had taught me well, and he would often tell me that he did right by naming me what he did. Mother was wary, giving me an Italian name when they knew I would grow up with all French children. That didn't deter him. The moment he saw me, his daughter, he could think of nothing else to call me.

Isabella. Bella. Beauty.

My parents' friends would often tell me stories about how they cared for me as a child, taking me for walks, buying me treats, and just… being happy. My father got a wonderful job as a professor so our lives went from slightly difficult to downright luxurious. We moved into a grand old house near the main square that I still live in to this day.

Luckily, Father taught me that books were more important than dresses, and that a good head on my shoulders would get me further than participation in society ever would. He taught me all the subjects, but my favorite was always language, just like my papa. He tutored me in English, French and Italian; I grew rather fond of English, so my father and I took to speaking that around the house. Even my mother was able to carry on conversations with us after a few years of study.

Father always was willing to help both of us whenever he could. I would sometimes find the two of them in our library sitting next to the fire, on our big, green couch, reading to one another.

I had often wondered if I would ever find a love like that. It seemed unlikely with all of these toads hopping from party to party trying to work their way up the social ladder. It made me sick to watch.

It wasn't that my parents pushed me to find someone to marry; they would have never forced me into something that I didn't want to do, but they did push for my happiness.

"Bella mio," my father would say, "you seek your happiness. Had I not, I would have never found your mother, and I never would have known you. So no matter how small, always do what your heart tells you."

He, of course, was speaking of his love of language. Had he not given up everything to go to Italy as a young man to pursue his passion, he never would have had the life that he did.

My father died 2 years ago of typhoid fever.

My mother tried, she really did. But, she was never the same after he passed. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. She was still my mother. She cared for me, and she loved me deeply, I knew that. But some unknown part of her, a part I couldn't see, was gone. We spent the next year and a half living quietly. It was a struggle for my mother to get through the day. She grew weaker and weaker. I thought perhaps that she was just coming down with something, but she never recovered.

I watched my mother slowly slip from me until she too passed into the next life.

Her funeral was difficult to bear. It felt like I was saying goodbye to her as well as my father all over again. For she carried a piece of him with her always; now that was gone too. The only solace was the fact that I could still keep our house. They would always be alive there, I told myself.

After a time, my life became somewhat normal again. I was able to see people and run errands. I must admit, for a woman of my age it is somewhat exciting, if not unconventional, to be living on my own. I was proving to myself that I could make it without my parents, no matter how difficult that was. I was strong enough to be without them.

Even in death, they were still taking care of me. My father had left everything to my mother for my care, and then my mother had left everything to me. It was a modest sum, certainly enough to keep me going for a year or so. I knew then, sooner or later, I would have to get a steady source of income.

And here I am, six months after my mother's passing, ready and able to work. I had been to every business within walking distance of my home. I don't own a horse, and so any work that I do come by I must be able to get to on foot. But, as the weeks passed, I was not able to find work. Surely I could work as a seamstress or maybe even in a factory, but that would not earn enough for me to keep my parents' home. It required quite a bit of upkeep, and I was not able to do all of it on my own. I did as much as I could to save my money. I didn't even employ a maid. Normally a house of this size would have a one, but I couldn't throw away money like that, especially since I could do all the cooking, cleaning, and errands by myself.

Above all else, I must keep this house. It is the absolute last thing I have of theirs. I could take their possessions if ever I had to leave, but it would not be the same. I can still feel them in the air here. I can hear my mother laughing or see my father reading. It would be too much to leave this behind.

I sat in my kitchen after just having finished my breakfast and heard a knock on the door.

I rose quickly, not wanting to be rude, and hurried to the door.

I fumbled with the lock, just one more thing to add to the list of things that needed to be fixed around here. I was proud of my education, but sometimes I cursed myself for never learning how to solve simple problems like that.

I opened the door to find the local gendarme standing in my doorway. He was an older gentleman, with very kind brown eyes. He always made a point to stop by and visit me whenever he could. I think he was worried about me living all alone like I did.

"Mademoiselle Swan," he said brightly.

"Good morning, gendarme. Won't you come in?"

"I cannot stay. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing."

Despite myself, I laughed, "I assure you, gendarme; I am very well. Times are not so troubled that you need to worry yourself about me."

It wasn't entirely a lie. I just couldn't bear the thought of him fretting over my well being. He had his own family to tend too.

"Yes, I know that," he said a bit abrasively. He always got that way when I tutted him like an old woman.

"Then why are you darkening my doorstep this fine morning," I teased.

"Bella," he said slowly, "there have been some reports of attacks around the area. Attacks… on women. I just want you to be careful."

"Charlie," I said lovingly, "I have lived here my whole life. I grew up playing in this very street. I cannot even imagine something sinister coming anywhere near here."

"I know it seems that way, but I just want you to be careful. Don't go anywhere alone at night. Please, put an old man's mind at ease."

I smiled, it was comforting knowing that there was still someone out there who cared for me. "Thank you, truly. I know the horrors you must see in your line of work. And I promise to heed your warning."

I said all of that without really thinking on it. I knew the streets around my house almost better than I knew myself. Plus, there hadn't been as much a robbery around here in at least 10 years. I just really didn't want Charlie to worry.

"Alright, well, I must be off. Are you headed into town today," he asked, his voice dripping with concern.

"Yes, I need to pick up a few things…" I registered the look on his face. You could find it on almost any father in the world when his daughter was about to do something foolish. "Don't worry, I'm leaving now, and I should be back before midday," I said light-heartedly, trying desperately to assure him that I would at least attempt to be careful.

"Yes, yes. Well, good day Mademoiselle Swan," he said as he turned away.

"Good day, gendarme," I called after him.

I shut the door and prepared for my quick visit into town.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

My shopping complete, I wandered slowly back through the streets, taking my time and enjoying the May sunshine.

I found myself in the town square. I liked it here; it was usually full of happy people, going about their business. Sometimes I would find a bench to sit on and watch the people as they came and went.

Today was not one of those happy days.

There was a large crowd, and they were all standing still. I walked over to try and get a better look, and I regretted doing so.

The gallows were out. Today was an execution day.

From the angle I had entered the square, I was fairly close to the wooden structure. I could see the line of men standing there in shackles, waiting to die. I shuddered as I saw a struggling man fall through the trap door and dangle from his noose. Tears pricked at my eyes, and I averted my gaze. I just couldn't fathom this type of punishment. I knew that perhaps some of them deserved it. But, to stand here and watch; well, I simply couldn't do it. I was just passing by. This had nothing to do with me.

As I turned to leave I heard the supervisor call out the next name.

"The courts have found Edward Cullen guilty of theft and murder and such has sentenced him to hang."

_Cullen_, I thought, that certainly wasn't a French name. It was English as far as I could tell. They wouldn't be executing a British man here, would they?

I couldn't tell you what made me turn, but I did.

Even from a distance, I became lost in the swirling green of this man's eyes. His jaw was square and masculine. His brow strong and smooth, and his bronze hair was shaggy and unkempt.

My eyes scanned the rest of his body, and I felt my breathing increase. He was tall and lean. His arms were flexed, and they looked like they would provide a comfortable embrace…

_What are you thinking! He's a murderer!_

I couldn't make sense of anything.

My mind was going a mile a minute; my heartbeat had burst into a sprint. Even with the knowledge that he was a murderer, I felt an overwhelming wave of sadness, more so than I had before. This man… how could someone like him be doomed to die? He seemed so gentle and sincere. I mean, he wasn't fighting like the other man I saw. I continued to stare at his face, and it was all I could do to choke back the sobs as I finally registered the look I found there.

He looked completely content. Like he was alright with the fact that he was about to die. Here I was falling apart at the seams over a man I didn't even know, and he was almost smiling.

I had to do something… anything. I couldn't stand by and watch this happen.

Then… suddenly, like lightning, my father's words flew back to my mind.

_So no matter how small, always do what your heart tells you._

_This was most definitely _not _small._

There was only one thing I could do.

I pushed my way through the crowd, and, just as the executioner was putting the noose around his neck, I found my voice and screamed, "Wait!"

--------------------------

My newest story. It's a period piece and I know those aren't' for everyone, but you can give it a chance anyhow!

Well? Any opinions? Good bad? Hated the mini-cliffie? lol.

This will be a short story so don't expect super long chapters. I hope to update once a week. And please let me know what you think!

Thanks, as always to my amazing beta, Val. She's pretty awesome. ;)

Thank you so much for reading!

~Delta

French Dictionary

If I get anything mixed up... please let me know!

Petit pain- A bread roll

Oui- Yes

Mademoiselle- Miss, an unmarried woman

gendarme- Policeman, sheriff


	2. First Night

Passing By

A Short Story

Chapter 2-First Night

_I pushed my way through the crowd and, just as the executioner was putting the noose around his neck, I found my voice and screamed, "Wait!"_

"Who is that," the executioner scoffed as I reached the edge of the gallows.

"Why, it's little Isabella Swan," the supervisor crooned. I had seen him before, always lurking in dark corners at the parties Alice forced me to attend. I believed his name was Aro. He was slightly overweight and very greasy. But, he was wealthy and, therefore, he was thought highly of in the community.

"Not so little any more is she," the executioner said a little too loudly to Aro. They both stared unabashedly at my chest as they snickered together.

"Chérie, you shouldn't be here… this is no place for a child of sixteen," Aro said, attempting a smoldering, seductive glance and failing miserably.

"I am nineteen. I can be wherever I want to be, and right now, that's here," I said with as much authority as I could muster even though I was starting to shake.

"Nineteen, you say? Well, that makes things _much_ more interesting," Aro chuckled again. "But, this is not the time for pleasure. I have work to do. Run along."

"I wish to speak," I said.

Aro's eyes went wide, as if he knew what was coming. I couldn't bring myself to look at the poor man with the rope around his neck.

"As you know sir, I spent several years studying with my father. And just because he is gone, that does not mean I stopped my education. Under our new constitution, I wish to vouch for this man here," I nodded in his direction without meeting his gaze.

"What are you saying?" Aro asked.

"I wish to bring him to my home and… marry him. If he'll have me," I finally turned me head to meet the one called Edward's gaze. His expression was unfathomable. Full of disbelief and… sadness?

"Madness!" The executioner shouted, "She obviously knows him. They must be lovers, and she is just trying to save his sorry hide!"

Aro looked at me with contempt. He may be a low-life, but he was not a liar when it counted. He knew that there was no way around this. "I'm afraid not, sir. I've seen Isabella around town, and she is always alone. She could not hide a relationship. I am certain she does not know him. Besides, he has been in prison for almost three years."

"We cannot sit by and watch this _murderer_ go free," the executioner shouted.

"I cannot deny the law. It clearly states 'should a man be sentenced to hang, he may be saved by a virtuous maiden who agrees to marry him. She must take him into her home, where they must live as husband and wife.' Since these two have not had any prior relations, there is nothing I can do to stop it."

While the two of them argued, I continued to stare at Edward and he stared at me. It felt like we were having a silent conversation. Only I didn't understand the language. It was very frustrating.

"Isabella," Aro said, trying to draw my attention.

I snapped out of whatever stupor I was in and answered, "Yes?"

"There is nothing I can do to stop you from doing this. I think it is very foolish and dangerous of you. And you must understand this… if I find out that you are not living together or he has somehow escaped, it will be your turn to stand on this platform. Do you understand?"

I swallowed hard. I hadn't anticipated this. I had no idea if he would stay with me or just escape in the middle of the night and leave me to face my own death.

That moment of fear washed away as quickly as it came as my father's words again flooded my mind.

_Follow your heart._

I didn't understand it. I couldn't explain it. But, I HAD to go through with this. I had to at least give this man a chance… everyone deserves a second chance.

"You have my word."

"You," the executioner growled at Edward as he hit him across the face. Edward's head recoiled, and when he looked up again there was small cut on his forehead from the blow. "What say you? Speak!"

He took one long, tortured look at me, sighed deeply and answered, "You have my word."

If it was possible, his voice mesmerized me even more than his eyes had. It was low and firm, yet somehow gentle.

"Listen, scum," Aro seethed, "If I find out that you have harmed her in ANY way, you'll be right back here, understand?"

Aro was defending me. I held my laughter in. If Edward wasn't shackled, I'm sure there would be nothing Aro could do to stop him if he wanted to cause him harm.

"Yes, sir," Edward said, low and smooth yet again.

"Fine, Isabella, I will bring Monsieur Cullen by your house later this evening. Then tomorrow the two of you will report to the church, where you _will_ be wed. And trust me Isabella; I will know if you try anything, so I wouldn't advise it. Take him away."

I watched as another guard came and dragged Edward away. He didn't look at me again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was around five that evening when I heard a horse and carriage outside my house. I hurried to the door, again fumbling with the broken lock. When I finally opened the door, the sight before me broke my heart. Edward was being pushed and shoved up the stone walkway that led to my front door.

When they finally reached me, the guard took out a key and unlocked the shackles around his wrists.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, mademoiselle."

I glared at him.

The guard bid us farewell with yet another warning that if we didn't follow through with our word, we would both be dangling.

I led the way back into my house, and we both stood awkwardly in the foyer.

"Hello," I said after I couldn't stand the silence any longer.

He turned to look at me, but did not return my greeting.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella," I said quietly, trying to be friendly.

"That's a strange name," he said abruptly.

I grimaced. "Yes, well, my father spoke Italian, and he felt it fit enough to be mine so…" I trailed off, trying to control my temper.

He didn't look like my words had reached him at all. I tried again. "What should I call you?"

"Edward is fine," he said shortly.

"And your last name is Cullen?" I asked. I already knew that. And it was obvious now from his accent that he was, indeed, from England.

"Yes."

Silence.

I fidgeted with my fingers and watched him as he walked around the foyer, looking at the paintings and sculptures. I finally allowed myself to take a good look at him. He was a mess – unshaven, dirt streaking his face, hair awry. Not to mention the horrible scars and bruises I could see scattered over his exposed skin.

"Would you like to change?" I asked, gesturing down to his tattered clothing. It was then I noticed his wrists. They were cut up and bloody from the shackles.

"Oh my heavens," I said quietly.

"What," he asked.

"Your wrists…"

"It's nothing."

"It looks painful…," I said softly

"I said it's nothing," he snapped, startling me.

I felt fear slowly start to creep back up my spine.

"I'm sorry… I was just trying to help."

"Well, I don't need it," he said harshly. Then just as the words had left his mouth, I could see regret spread across his face. His look turned apologetic, but he didn't say so. He spoke again, much more softly this time.

"I promise to stay out of your way until we can figure out this mess."

For some reason, I felt my heart sink. I guess I was hoping we could at least be friends. The tone of his voice made it clear that, if he could help it, there would be no friendship between us. I was; however, a tad relieved that he understood we would not be acting like a normal couple when we were alone. What he would think of me; what his expectations would be for our relationship…I hadn't given any thought to these things before I opened my big mouth.

"Oh," I said, "Well, I do hope that you'll make yourself comfortable. I imagine you want to get cleaned up…" I said trying my best not to offend him.

"What do you think?" he said sarcastically. I held my tongue.

"I have a room made up for you upstairs, second door on the right. There is a washroom across the hall… there are bandages in there as well," I said, glancing at his wrists again.

"There are clothes in the wardrobe. Please, help yourself. And…," I hesitated. "I have some supper cooking. It should be ready soon, if you'd like to join me?"

"Alright," he said coldly.

It hadn't escaped my notice that he hadn't thanked me… for anything. I shrugged it off, along with his unpleasantness, as best I could and turned to go into the kitchen. What else was I to expect? _You signed up for this_. I thought to myself as I distantly heard him head up the stairs.

I busied myself preparing dinner. Once I was old enough, I had always done the cooking for my family. It was soothing to me, precise and easy.

Just as I set the plates on the table, Edward came into the kitchen; he was clean shaven and looked one hundred percent better. I looked quizzically at his hair. It too looked cleaner, but it was still all over the place. I wondered to myself if he wore it like that all the time. I even noticed that his wrists were bandaged. I suppressed a smile.

We sat down without another word. I could feel Edward's eyes on me. Finally he spoke.

"What are you thinking," he asked angrily.

"Excuse me?"

"You seem like a nice girl, but you are perhaps the most naive person I have ever seen," he told me matter-of-factly.

"My choices may seem that way to you, but I assure you that I understand them more than you could know." I was a little amazed at the fact that my words didn't sound like a lie. Even though, if he were to ask me… straight out… 'Why did you do this for me?' I wouldn't have an answer for him.

"I'm having a hard time believing that you really _understand_ the decision to let…," he hesitated, and then his voice grew sad, "someone like me in your home."

"You won't hurt me," my voice rang with promise and certainty.

"You don't know that," he seethed.

I could have laughed at the impossibility in that statement. I think even he could sense how absurd those words sounded as they came out of his mouth. "What? You are going to hurt me?" I said sarcastically as I huffed and got up from the table.

"Look, I know this situation isn't ideal, but I want to help you. This was the only way I could. I don't know why you did what you did to end up in that place, but I just couldn't stand there and watch…" I swallowed, "I just… I had to do something. I'm… I'm actually glad to have some company. It's been difficult since I lost my parents. So I do hope that… while you're here, you'll be at home."

He just stared at me.

I allowed myself to get lost in his eyes again. They were full of so many questions, questions I knew he wouldn't ask. I blinked and the connection was broken. I shook my head and collected myself.

"Well, I have some reading to catch up on. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight," I said in a rush.

With that I scurried out of the kitchen, leaving the mess.

As I lay in bed I couldn't help but be afraid that Edward wouldn't be here when I woke up. It was entirely plausible. Then… I would have to face Aro. If that was the case, then I would deal with that fate the same as I would if he did decide to stay.

I hoped that if he did stay, we could at least grow to like each other. I wasn't sure how long he would be here. I knew that he would eventually want to go home. Like he said, "_Until we figure out this mess." _

I would do everything in my power to try and get him home. I didn't know when or if I could ever do that. But, I knew that I had to try.

**************

_Hey everyone! Happy Monday! I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I hope you all can forgive me!_

_I don't have too much to say about this chapter, but should you guys have any questions, just leave them in a review or pop on over to the thread._

_http://www (dot ) twilighted (dot) ?f=44&t=4914&st=0&sk=t&sd=a&hilit=passing+by_

_I'd love to talk to you guys to hear what you thought!_

_Thanks a million to Val, my super awesome beta. Who, even though she's a crazy busy mom with two kids home for the summer, still finds time to help me figure out the English language._

_Annnnd to RavynNightStorm, she made my super awesome icon for this story! Isn't she cool?_

_Well that's all from me, I'll see you next time!_

_~Delta_

**French Dictionary**

Chérie: My dear, darling

Monsieur: Mr., Sir

Mademoiselle: Miss


	3. Wedding

Passing By

A Short Story

Chapter 3- Wedding

I awoke early the next morning, as I usually do. I don't sleep well anymore. I worry about too many things, and I usually wake up several times during the night. I worry about all the things that need to be fixed around the house so that it doesn't fall down around me. I worry about Alice because I'm afraid she will be taken advantage of – my friend was beautiful, rich, and from a noble family, making her a target for unscrupulous men who would do anything to secure a marriage with her. I worry about all of the little errands that I need to do each day. And last night, I worried about Edward.

I dressed quietly by candlelight, seeing as the dawn was just breaking and the light still dim. I dressed in a light blue gown. It was one of my favorites, and it seemed appropriate for today's occasion. To everyone else, this needed to look like a real marriage. To me, it was just a part I'd be playing. I had the feeling that Edward felt the same. This was a business arrangement. I wanted nothing in return, of course; I just wanted to help this lost soul. I wondered idly what time he would wake.

_If he's even here, you foolish girl._

I shook the traitorous thought from my mind and made my way downstairs, careful to avoid the creaking floorboards as I went. I sighed just before I entered the kitchen, remembering the mess I had to clean up. I was just rolling up my sleeves when I looked around. The kitchen was spotless. All the dishes and pots were put away, and the floor had been swept. I ran to the cupboard to see if perhaps they had just been stolen in the night. I swung open the cabinet door and was met with the usual stack of clean dishes. Clean dishes? I couldn't wrap my mind around this. I didn't clean them, so who… then it dawned on me.

Edward.

He cleaned my kitchen. No, he couldn't have. He wouldn't! But, the evidence was right here in front of me. My kitchen was clean. My face broke into an unrestrained smile as I picked up my apron and got to work.

The smile showed no signs of fading as I busied myself cutting up some fruit for breakfast. It was nothing fancy, just some left over apples and bread. I began to hum myself a little tune, something I hadn't done since before my father died.

It was just a few moments later that I felt a presence behind me. I stiffened and whirled around only to find Edward standing in the doorway.

"Oh, you startled me," I said.

"It wasn't intentional, I assure you," he said flatly.

I noticed that he was already dressed. He looked very nice in his simple black suit and white chemise.

"I hope I didn't wake you. I didn't expect you up this early. I… I actually wasn't sure you'd be here at all," I admitted, looking down at my feet.

"No, you didn't wake me. I've been up for a while… As for me not being here, I am a man of my word…" he trailed off.

I nodded in response, but I couldn't think of anything to add to his comment. I turned my attention back to cutting up the apples.

After I had finished, I fixed up two small plates and brought them to the table. Edward had spent those few minutes wandering, looking at the various paintings and other things I had placed around the room.

"Are you hungry? I fixed a plate for you," I told him.

He looked up slowly and quietly sat down at the table. I handed him the plate and joined him.

"Thank you…for last night." When I saw his puzzled expression I added, "For cleaning up my kitchen. That was very kind of you."

"I needed something to do," he said in that same monotone voice. I was fighting with myself to keep my temper in check. I was trying to be pleasant and gracious. I wanted to show him I was grateful for what he had done, and in return, he was just being insufferable. I couldn't tell if it was on purpose or just a horrible personality trait.

"Um," I started meekly, "I wanted to talk with you about… our arrangement."

"Yes, I think that would be wise," he said, sounding as if he were talking to a child.

I grimaced, but continued, "Well, obviously we'll need to make public appearances every now and again. I think it is the best way to keep Aro away from us," I said. He nodded in agreement.

I continued, "I don't… I don't expect anything of you. I don't have much money, but I have enough for food at least. I don't owe any rent since this was my parents' home, and I don't keep livestock, except for a few chickens for eggs." I looked down and remembered that he didn't have anything with him, "And I'm sure I could find you some newer clothes too, if you wanted. I still have all of my father's things."

His eyes narrowed a bit, "That won't be necessary. What you have provided is fine. Like I said yesterday, I'll stay out of your way. I'll look into ways out of this situation that will keep us both out of harm's way. And… just so we're clear… I won't consider you my…" he swallowed, "wife, while we're alone. I promise to treat you with the utmost respect, and when we do have to put on a show of affection, I'll keep it to a minimum."

It wasn't as strange as I thought it would be having him refer to me as his wife. But I was grateful that he wasn't planning on taking advantage of me. With us feeling the same way about that, I was sure that we could make this work. I was confident that my impulsive choice wouldn't come back to haunt me.

"That sounds perfect, Edward. Thank you for understanding that while I agreed to marry you… I'm not exactly ready to be married… to anyone, not just a perfect stranger," I said with a light laughter in my voice.

His expression changed again. His brow was no longer furrowed and his eyes lightened a little. I only saw the change for a moment before his expression turned back into the one of constant scrutiny that he had worn since he walked through my door.

"Yes, well… even though… _my past_," he said venomously, "would suggest otherwise, I do understand that this, perhaps, isn't exactly comfortable for you either. But, what's done is done, and it's time that we made the best of it."

The harshness of his tone stung more than it had before. He didn't want to be here. I took comfort in the fact that he was at least _trying_ to be polite about it, even if he was failing miserably. It was almost as if… he was angry that I had saved him. Could he really have _wanted_ to die? No. No one _wants_ to die. He was just upset at the situation. Staying with a strange woman and having to be affectionate towards her… it was going to be unnerving to me, so it surely would be the same to him.

My conviction that we could make this work that had been so strong just moments ago… wavered… just enough to put me on edge.

I would just have to get through this. I had made this choice, now I had to live with it. I would hold true to my word; I wouldn't ask anything of him. I would be a good hostess and nothing more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Edward and I walked to the courthouse. It was a beautiful day. I closed my eyes every once in awhile to just enjoy the feeling of the sun on my face and the wind playing with my hair.

We didn't speak as we walked. I, for one, was nervous. Our home life would be easy to manage; we would simply stay out of one another's way. But staying locked in the house wouldn't keep Aro away, and if we had any hope of keeping both of us safe, Aro would need to remain oblivious.

The easiest way to do this was, of course, to go out in public together as a couple.

So I would have to get used to these little outings… quickly.

We arrived in no time, and it was no surprise to me that Aro was waiting for us.

"My, my, I never actually thought you would go through with this, Mademoiselle Swan! I am pleased to see that he hasn't hurt you," he added smugly.

_Yes, Aro. If you were so worried about me why didn't you check up on me last night? Or this morning. Yet another reason I hated the upper circle – their empty, white lies that served no purpose and only ended up hurting people in the end._

Edward had stiffened at my side and shoved his hands into his pockets as Aro turned and walked into the building. I groaned inwardly. This would certainly not impress Aro, surely he knew that. I was feeling brave, so I snaked my arm through his. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his head whip around to look at me. I didn't return his gaze; I kept my eyes facing forward and waited. I could feel him sigh, and he slowly started to walk, gently pulling me along with him.

It was strange how my constant irritation with this man didn't seem to affect how safe I felt with him. I knew, deep down in my bones, that he wouldn't harm me. This entire arrangement may fall into shambles, but I knew I would be safe from Edward at least.

The ceremony was simple. I didn't have any flowers. Edward didn't hold my hand. And we didn't exchange rings. We simply stood there, looking into each other's eyes, but not really seeing anything.

We exchanged the simple vows, but like our gazes, there was no meaning behind them, they were just… words.

It wasn't as if I had suddenly expected something to change. That going through the motions of a wedding would make this situation better. It was still dangerous to me, it was still unnerving, and it was _still _crazy_._

The one glimmer of hope that I did feel came at the strangest of moments.

The part of the ceremony that I had been dreading the most was the kiss. I had never kissed a man before.

I glanced at Aro and saw a suspicious gleam in his eye. Edward and I had not played our parts – as a couple determined to have a true marriage – very convincingly so far. I looked back at Edward, and even though the idea of this kiss scared me, I begged him with my eyes to make it look real.

I didn't know what to expect. Should I just stand there? Did he do all the work? What exactly did they mean by "work"? When I had seen other couples kissing in the park, it didn't look like work to me. Most of the people looked dream-like. All fuzzy and hopeful as their lips broke apart only to reveal smiles underneath.

Edward did not smile, but I was sure that he'd understood what I'd been silently communicating to him. I had seen a light of comprehension and determination in his eyes. He bent forward and, light as a feather, he brushed his lips across mine. I had experienced a feeling of almost disgust as his lips approached, but that moment… that moment his lips made contact, I felt differently. I felt the hope ignite inside me but, to call it a fire wouldn't be accurate. No… it was a tightening in my chest that shot throughout my body. My breath caught in my throat in a small gasp. My eyes closed, and my cheeks flushed.

Then something very strange happened.

I wanted more.

It had nothing to do with the fact that Aro was watching, and that we had to put on a show to save our necks.

I just wanted more.

Without thinking I pushed back, pressing my lips more firmly to his. I felt him take in a shaky breath, which caused his mouth to open slightly. Going on instinct alone, I slowly took his bottom lip between mine.

As we continued to kiss, his hands gradually slid up my sides until they finally came to rest on my cheeks. He very gently ran his thumbs across my skin before gently pulling my mouth away from his.

When our lips were free, I couldn't find it in myself to open my eyes. Instead I focused on the feel of his hands, rough with blisters in spots, but still unbelievably silken, which were now slowly sliding down my exposed neck, to my shoulders where they stopped. I felt his fingertips tighten on my skin for an instant before he finally let his arms fall back down to his sides.

When all contact was broken, I finally opened my eyes.

His were open as well, but he didn't meet my gaze. The feeling was still there, a quiet tingling that settled deep in my bones. But all previous thoughts of hope were extinguished. I wanted so badly to see his eyes, those endless pools of green looking at me in reverence. I wanted this to be like I had dreamed. I wanted my moment to be like all of those people's in the park… and it had been for the brief second that his lips were pressed to my mine.

I was so foolish and naive.

My excitement over a small kiss was just that, mine. He felt no passion, no longing in that moment. He didn't dream about being swept off his feet and finding someone to love. He just wanted to go home. And I had offered a sanctuary to him.

I needed to accept that if I was going to survive.

None of this was Edward's fault. He could be as horrible as he wanted, and I still could not blame _him_ for _my_ actions. I could not blame him for the way I felt when he kissed me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That evening I made another simple dinner for the two of us. We made no mention of the wedding or of the fact that we were now husband and wife.

Aro had made sure to remind us of the rules again before he left us, and when we returned home, Edward made sure to remind me that he would figure a way out of this.

I was growing irritated with that topic of conversation.

But, I didn't know how to engage him. Every time I tried, he would always answer in ways that I couldn't respond to.

As we sat at my small kitchen table, we heard a knock on the door. I jumped up and scurried out of the kitchen into the foyer. I opened the door and was assaulted.

"Bella," Alice screamed as she threw her arms around my neck, "I missed you!"

Alice was my very best friend. She and I had known each other our entire lives. She had blossomed from a gawky, awkward girl into a beautiful woman. She was always the talk of the town. She thrived on being around other people. There wasn't a girl in our voisinage that didn't want to be friends with Alice, or that didn't hang on her every word.

But, Alice was above all that. She was a genuine person, and that was why she and I remained close. She could be the social butterfly, and I could be the bookworm; but, at the end of the day, we understood each other better than anyone else.

"I know Alice. I'm sorry I haven't been around much. I've been busy working around here. The shutters still need painted, and there are cracks in the walls in the library. It's just been a mess."

Alice smiled her stunning smile and grabbed my arm to lead me into the kitchen, our normal place for chatting. My heart skipped a beat as panic washed over me. I quickly stopped, causing Alice to stumble slightly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Um, nothing, I mean… well," I stammered. What was I going to tell her about Edward? She wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise. She would be terrified… I could lose her.

"Spit it out, Bella," she said.

"Excuse me," a velvety voice said from the kitchen doorway.

My head darted up. He had never used that tone before. It was so light, so… polite.

"Hello," Alice said brightly. "I'm Alice Brandon. I live down the block. And you are?" Alice asked, extending her hand.

"Edward Cullen. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself to you sooner. I understand you are quite good friends," he said smoothly, taking Alice's hand and placing a gentle kiss upon it.

"Yes, we are," Alice said her face melting into another beautiful smile. "Bella, you didn't tell me that you'd met such a charming gentleman. I should scold you, but I honestly can't blame you for wanting to keep him to yourself. So, do the two of you have plans? Am I intruding?"

Alice gave me a quizzical look. I knew she was wondering why I was receiving a gentleman in my home without a chaperone. She was my friend, so she was undoubtedly giving me the benefit of the doubt. Still, it simply wasn't done. If I didn't give her some sort of explanation, she would be concerned about my reputation.

"Alice, Monsieur Cullen is my husband. We were married this morning."

Alice simply stared at me. She seemed to be having trouble processing my words.

"Mademoiselle, I know this might seem strange to you, and that by tomorrow you will be hearing rumors about me – I'm actually shocked that you haven't already. But, no matter what you hear, I want you to understand this…I would _never_ do anything to harm her," Edward said with conviction, gesturing towards me. I didn't know about Alice, but I certainly believed him.

A look of terror passed through Alice's eyes as she quickly looked back to me.

"Alice, Monsieur Cullen and I... well, we have an arrangement," I said glancing at Edward. He wouldn't look at me. I couldn't tell her all the details about this with Edward here. They would both find me certifiable for sure. But maybe I would have an easier time explaining to Alice without having to watch what I said in front of Edward. Yes, I definitely needed to explain all this to Alice in private.

"What sort of arrangement?" she asked.

"He's going to live here for a while. Just until we can get things sorted out," I told her.

Alice looked perplexed. "So he's your husband. But only temporarily?"

I sighed in defeat, "Please, Alice, I'm asking you as my best friend, just trust me for now. I'll explain more later, I promise. And please, don't share what I've told you about our arrangement with anyone. If they ask about my marriage… just play along."

She took another long look at Edward; seemingly trying to figure out exactly what was going on. Eventually, she turned back towards me and nodded her head.

"Thank you, Alice. Truly," I whispered.

"Yes, well… I best be going. I just wanted to say hello. I'll come see you when I have more time?" Alice asked.

"I'd like that," I said with a genuine smile on my face.

Once Alice was out the door, Edward turned and walked back into the kitchen. I followed.

"Thank you for that," I said. "It's going to be difficult when she finds out all the details, but for now, this will have to do."

Edward nodded and started clearing the table.

"That's alright. I can get it," I said, taking the plate from him. "Try and get some sleep. You look exhausted."

He paused for a moment and looked directly into my eyes. I smiled what I hoped was a trusting smile, but I had no way of knowing if that's how he perceived it. No matter, he relinquished the dish, muttered a quick goodnight, and strode out the kitchen door and up the stairs to the guest bedroom. I sighed and got to work.

As I slowly cleaned up the kitchen, I reflected on the day and thought about the days to come. This was a start of a new chapter in my life. No matter how strange or unconventional, this life was mine.

And I was going to make the best of it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

_Thanks big time to my Beta, Val. She's helped me so much with this story through keeping my writing in check and supporting me through this process. Thanks a million, Val!_

**_I have a few announcements for those of you who are not on the thread over at Twilighted._**

_#1 Passing By has been nominated for a Shimmer Award! Thank you SO much to those who nominated me! So please head out and vote on July 21st for your favorites!_

_http://shimmerawards(dot)webs(dot)com/_

_#2 Please stop by the thread if you have a chance, I would love to hear from all of you! I try to post teasers and things it's always a good time!_

_http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)?f=44&t=4914_

_#3 If you leave a review… check back in a few days, I always try to respond to everyone!_

_#4 If you haven't left a review yet… I WANT TO HEAR FORM YOU! Tell me what you're thinking what you're expecting! I love to hear from everyone!_

_#5 THE BIG ONE. I have decided to extend Passing By. It was going to be a short story…. But there is too much to tell for it to be short! There are more details over on the thread if you want to know more!_

_Thanks again to everyone for reading. It really does mean a lot to me!!_

_See you next time!_

_~Delta_

**_FRENCH DICTIONARY_**

_Chemise- Shirt_

_Mademoiselle- Miss._

_Voisinage- neighborhood_

_Monsieur- Mr., Sir._


	4. Discovery

Passing By

A Short Story

Chapter 4- Discovery

The next morning, I busied myself with my normal daily errands and tasks. Edward hovered. Never quite staying in the same place and never really doing anything. It was strangely eerie. He seemed anxious, almost as if he were waiting for something to happen. He still didn't speak much and was still abrasive when I tried to engage him in conversation. But I felt as if I were slowly starting to see a little bit more of the real Edward Cullen. He was meticulously neat in his personal habits. And in his manner and his speech, he revealed himself to be a gentleman. In fact, if I hadn't been there, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I would never have believed that this man had been condemned as a murderer.

It was almost midday when I heard a furious knock on my door. Edward was nowhere in sight, I imagined the loud noise had startled him.

I took thanks that my door was already unlocked and opened it. Standing before me was dear Charles looking angrier than I had ever seen him.

He grabbed me by the arms and pulled me outside to the front steps, the grip of his fingers biting painfully into my skin.

"Charles!" I gasped.

"Isabella, what on God's green Earth have you DONE!"

"Nothing! Let go of me please!" I snarled, ripping my arm from his grasp.

"If I had only known what you were doing yesterday," he said, mostly to himself.

Suddenly realizing the direction of his thoughts, I replied, "Does this have something to do with Monsieur Cullen?"

His eyes flashed in anger. "It has _everything_ to do with _that man_," he seethed.

"Charles, please come inside, we're causing a scene out here," I whispered.

"I'm not letting you go back in that house! _He's _in there!"

"Charles, please. Come inside," I said soothingly as I gestured to the door.

He huffed and mumbled something along the lines of, "Doesn't matter anyway, bastard wouldn't dare try anything while I'm here."

I sighed and closed the door behind Charles and attempted to lead him into the parlor.

It was bright inside, the sun shining down on the deep, azure blue armchairs that my mother had loved so much. They were worn form her constant use. They were the many things that I loved about this house. The sight of them was also the last vision of calm before the storm.

"Please, take a seat," I told him. "Would you care for some refreshments – some tea, perhaps?" I asked as I turned around to face him.

Charles remained rooted in the doorway of the parlor, "Bella, stop. I'm not worried about the social niceties right now. I'm worried about you. We can still get you out of this. This _marriage_," Charles almost choked on the word, "is not legal until it's been consummated. There's still time. You can still have the marriage annulled."

A strained voice came from behind Charles, "Is everything alright?"

Charles didn't acknowledge Edward. His eyes were still locked on mine, silently pleading with me.

I knew what I had to do. There was never a question, never a doubt – I had to protect Edward. Taking a deep, steadying breath and maintaining eye contact with Charles, I said what I knew I must, "I'm sorry, Charles. But it's already too late. Last night, Edward and I shared a marriage bed. Our union has been consummated." I had never been a particularly good liar. But this lie, a lie to ensure Edward's continued safety, was shockingly easy for me to state calmly and with sincerity. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward's eyes widen in surprise at my words.

It all happened quickly. Charles' face turned purple and his face twisted in rage. He spun around and grabbed Edward by the collar.

He whirled Edward around and slammed him back into the wall.

"Charles!" I screamed.

I didn't know what I was more afraid of, Edward hurting Charles… or Charles hurting Edward.

But, Edward didn't fight. He had a tight grip on Charles' hands to keep them from choking him. Otherwise he was motionless as Charles bellowed at him.

"How DARE you! A young, innocent girl?! You selfish pig! You... You... COWARD!"

I ran forward, "Charles, stop it! He didn't do anything wrong!"

He rounded on me this time, "Didn't do anything wrong! Bella, he's a murderer! And now he's taking advantage of you! I refuse to stand by and watch him destroy your life!"

"Charles he didn't _do_ anything! It was all my idea! _I _took him in, now please, let him go!" I pleaded.

Charles narrowed his eyes and turned his head to look at Edward.

"I'm going to put you down, and you're not going to move a muscle. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Edward choked out.

I could barely watch what was happening in front of me, Edward struggling to breathe, but not fighting the source of the discomfort. It was too much like the day we met.

Charles released Edward, who took a deep breath, but otherwise did as he was told.

"You're lucky I don't drag you back to prison this moment," Charles said.

"You can't! Don't you understand? If anything happens to him, Aro will come after me!"

"Bella, I won't let Aro retaliate against you; please just let me get rid of this dog!"

I winced at his words and I suddenly felt angry… _very _angry.

"I cannot believe this. Charles, you can't possibly be suggesting that I rescind my word of honor! I promised before witnesses that I would be responsible for this man. And I promised before God that I would be his wife. If I broke either of those vows, I would have neither honor nor integrity. My reputation would be in shreds! I wouldn't be able to lift my head for shame!"

"It's a little late for that Bella! You've _ruined _your name by associating with this scum! Just let me take him back where he belongs!"

"No, Charles… if you take him back, they'll kill him," I said quietly, looking at Edward. He looked back at me, and almost smiled.

"Who cares?" Charles said.

"_I _care!" I cried. "This is something I must see through!"

"Please, Bella, let me help you!"

"I can't. I can't let you drag your name into this as well…I just can't. Please stay out of it. I'm begging you. Nothing is going to…"

I was interrupted by yet another furious knock on my door.

"My heavens, has the world gone mad?" I grumbled as I walked out of the parlor and to the door. I could feel Charles' eyes on me, watching me carefully, apparently to make certain Edward didn't leap at me from the shadows… in broad daylight… in the presence of a gendarme… and have his wicked way with me. I internally rolled my eyes.

"Isabella Swan!" My best friend's voice screeched at me once the door was open.

"Good day, Alice," I said dryly.

"Is Charles here yet?"

"He is… you wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?"

"I just might," she said, narrowing her eyes at me. "Oh Bella, to think of all the horrible things that could have happened to you!" she squealed.

"Alice, come in. I'm actually glad you're here. Now, we can get this entire matter settled once and for all, and you and Charles will see that there is no reason for you both to worry about me."

"We'll see about _that," _Alice said.

I shut the door behind her and once her eyes landed on Edward she gasped and backed up into wall.

"Alice, he won't hurt you…"

"He's a _murderer!_" Alice hissed and Edward grimaced.

"I know," I said.

"He could kill _you_," she added.

"He won't," I said with conviction.

"Bella, how could you possibly know that?" Charles asked, using his protective father voice again.

"I'm not sure how I know, but I do. I trust him," I said, looking at Edward once again. His eyes flickered with emotions that I couldn't place, but he still remained silent.

Alice let out a very unattractive snort, and I turned to look at her. She was standing completely rigid still pressed against the wall. Her arms locked tightly across her chest. She was staring daggers at me, obviously not believing a word that I had said.

"This was something I had to do Alice. I just couldn't leave him to die."

Alice, for once, was quiet. She looked at the floor, and I could see tears streaming down her face. She slowly lifted her head and whispered, "If he ever decided to leave you… Aro will have you hanged."

I reached out and grabbed her hand in mine.

"Edward won't leave me, Alice. He has accepted my choice to help him. He's not going anywhere."

"But yesterday you said…" Alice began.

I cut her off. I couldn't have her revealing what I'd told her about Edward and my arrangement in front of Charles. "Alice, things have changed. Edward and I are truly man and wife now. I am sorry about yesterday, that I didn't come out and tell you the truth outright, but the situation is what it is. I can't go back now."

Suddenly the strain of the conversation began to weigh on me. "Can we all please just sit down?" I begged.

Charles sighed and nodded.

Keeping one eye on Edward, he gestured for Alice and me to enter the parlor. Once we were seated, Charles grabbed Edward's shirt and pulled him into the room.

Edward stumbled to a chair and sat down, as far away from me as possible.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Bella is right. I cannot get her out of this. If there was some way… any way... but, interfering may damage my own reputation, put my livelihood in jeopardy… I can't lose my job, my family…" Charles said in a tortured voice.

"Charles… I don't blame you for that. Of course you need to think of your family. And I have to live with my choices."

"What are you going to do? People… they'll talk."

"It's not as if I held such a lofty social position before, Charles. My family was genteel, but not wealthy. The people in this village always considered my father a foreigner even though he lived here for more than twenty years of his life. And they never accepted my father choosing to give his _daughter _such an extensive education. I don't really care what they think of me. As long as I still have you… and Alice. I'll be alright," I said and smiled at them.

Alice smiled weakly back and nodded, "You've got me, darling. I'm not going to pretend that I'm not scared out of my mind, but I'll always be there for you."

"And me as well," Charles added. "But there's still the issue as to what to do with _him,_" he said, tilting his head in Edward's direction.

I was unhappy with the way Edward was being treated. Never being called by his own name, always talked down to or regarded with fear. He didn't deserve that… he was still a person. It caused a pit in my stomach to form and a sleeping anger to flare up inside me.

"Sieur," Edward interrupted, quietly. Charles turned to face Edward and crossed him arms.

"I have no choice. I must remain here. But please believe me; I have nothing to gain by harming her. And yes, I could run. That would be fairly simple actually," he trailed off and my breath caught in my throat. "However, even though I've made mistakes in my past… I see no reason to make any more… if I can help it. And I feel that abusing the trust of someone like her, someone who risked her life to save mine, would be a grave mistake indeed."

I smiled weakly at him, but I don't believe he saw.

Charles sat rigid in his chair. I could see his mind turning, pondering all that he'd heard. He knew that there was nothing more he could do… I knew he would have no choice but to accept my decision.

Charles huffed, "That doesn't mean I have to like you." He sighed heavily.

"I know you can't leave, as much as I would like you to. And since you're going to be staying here, I think we need to establish some sort of plan, so as I can keep an eye on you."

"We've already discussed that somewhat. We're going to go out in public occasionally… just casually. That should keep Aro's suspicions to a minimum. And Charles, you're welcome to visit whenever you'd like, you know that. And I know I would appreciate any additional help you can give us," I told him.

Charles nodded. "The only reason I'm even entertaining this ridiculous situation is that if anything happens to him, you'll be in danger, Bella," he said sadly. "Remember that," he added pointing directly at Edward.

Edward nodded. "I understand. I'm sure she's very important to you."

"She is," Alice said. "And because she's so important, I'm going to make certain that no one doubts her. I'm going to plan a dinner; you'll both be there.

I groaned. Not because I didn't want to go. On the contrary, I loved spending time with Alice and her family. But, I knew this would be much more than a usual Brandon family dinner. Aro would most likely be there, as well as other men of his ilk – supposed gentlemen who would spend the evening ogling my breasts, no doubt. I hated feeling as if I were on display for their kind.

"Not a word, Isabella," Alice warned. "If this is going to work, you have to put in some effort!"

"I know, Alice. I just wish some more respectable guests would attend."

"Believe me, I completely agree. But, it's the best way. I will, of course, invite Aro."

"My route covers the town square," Charles said. "I would prefer you to make your first public appearances where I can keep an eye on you. You may take strolls through there around midday any day this week."

"Thank you, both of you. I think this just may work out alright."

We continued talking for a bit. And while Alice and Charles still were not thrilled with me or my new husband, I was happy that both of them were willing to help us. Somehow, they, too, believed Edward and his promise not to hurt me.

After Alice and Charles had bid us adieu, I turned to Edward, "Thank you, I know they're not happy about this but…"

"Don't think on it," he said quickly.

"I was just making some lunch, before the excitement started," I chuckled, "would you like some?"

"Sure," he said softly.

I lead the way into the kitchen, and we once again settled into yet another awkward afternoon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Happy Wednesday!

Nothing much to say except I hope you'll all take a second to come chat with me on the forums at Twilighted(dot)net it's fun I promise! And I do post teasers and other fun tidbits!

I'd love to hear from you so if you are so inclined, please review!

Lastly, Passing By has been nominated for a Shimmer Award! I was so completely thrilled an honored to get that PM. So thanks to those of you who nominated. I'll post a link to check out the voting, but the site has been down. So if you'd like, take a second and go vote for your favorites!

AND THANKS TO VALERI FOR BEING THE COOLEST MOST PATIENT BETA EVER! ;)

Thanks! See you next week!

~Delta

**French Dictionary**

Monsieur- Sir, Mr.

Gendarme- police officer


	5. Outing

Passing By

A Short Story

Chapter 5- Outing

Edward was quiet as we ate our lunch. I was certain that he was still a little shaken from Charles'… welcome.

I picked at my food and stared at my plate. I couldn't look at him. I knew I had overstepped my bounds earlier. I didn't even let him get a word in. What if he'd decided living with me wasn't worth it. What if he would rather go back to prison than to stay here with me? Who was I to stop him?

I was nobody...just his wife.

Even knowing that I had little right to interfere in his life more than I already had, there was no way I would allow him to turn himself in again if it were within my power to save him. There was something about him, something that made it impossible for me to dismiss him the way others had – as nothing more than a criminal.

"Bella," he said quietly, hesitantly. I could feel my face heating up; it was the first time he had said my name.

I swallowed my nerves and looked up from my plate, "Yes?"

"May I ask you something," he asked, his tone full of caution.

I was completely taken aback. He barely talked, and when he did, it was almost never willingly. Now he was voluntarily asking me about something, something that obviously caused him some concern. "Of course you can," I said, hoping to ease his worries.

"Why did you defend me?"

I was confused by his question. I thought back to earlier that day and mulling over my words, I realized, I had defended him… fiercely.

"Well, uhh," I stammered, "it was the right thing to do. Charles shouldn't have treated you like that."

"How do you know how I should be treated?"

"I don't, I guess. But despite what they – and you – seem to believe, you're human and you deserve to be treated as such, not like some nameless, faceless parasite."

Edward shook his head in disbelief, "Why didn't you just let him take me away? He could have kept Aro away from you."

"Maybe. Charles certainly has power. He is a firm believer in doing what is right. But sending you back to England, which is an idea I'm sure Charles was entertaining, would not make this problem go away. It basically spits in the face of French law. He would have been ruined by doing that. He would have lost his job, and his little girls would have to go hungry. I couldn't let him do that. And as for sending you back to prison, well _I_ certainly wasn't going to let that happen. So here we are," I said, taking a bite of my potato.

"But…now, you'll be treated differently by your friends… because of me," he stated sadly.

"I'm sure we'll be the topic of endless conversations, that's certain. But, I never really had any friends, just Alice. I don't really care what anyone else thinks of me."

Edward, to my surprise nodded in agreement, "I understand…probably more than you think."

I smiled at him, and heaven help me, he smiled back. It was just a flash, a hint of something greater. But, just as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone again, and the sober, almost judgmental, look that I was sadly becoming accustomed to returned to his face.

"You," he paused and gulped before continuing. "You lied about… about us," Edward mumbled.

"About us?" I asked, not understanding what he meant.

"You told him that we had shared a bed," Edward said, his eyes flashing up to meet mine and then dropping back to the plate before him.

"Yes," I said simply.

He didn't say anything, but his brow furrowed, and I could see him trying to work things out in his head.

"I simply told Charles what he needed to hear to keep the questions at bay," I told him. "Personally, I don't think it is anyone's business but ours anyway. What we do inside our home, I mean. But, it is the law. We must consummate the marriage for it to be legal. So I figured it was just better to tell Charles that you'd bedded me. I'm sure that Aro will be questioning us about our marital relations the next time he sees us as well. Whenever possible, we'll let others draw their... own… conclusions."

I realized a second, or thirty, too late that I was rambling on about me lying with a man… not just any man, _this man, my husband._

I could almost see the red glowing off of my face.

Edward, bless him, kept his gaze on his plate, "I see," he said noncommittally.

Well, at least this was progress. We were actually having a conversation. Somehow the most mortifying topic I could think of had turned into something positive. Despite my embarrassment, I was now feeling a bit braver with him, so I tried something.

"Edward, I was thinking that tomorrow…maybe we could go into town? I have some shopping to do, and I would like it very much if you would go with me," I said sincerely. His eyes slowly lifted from his plate and met mine in a soft gaze.

"I'd like that," he said, with a slight glimmer in his eyes

And there is was again, the hope that we could get along, that maybe he enjoyed my company as much as I was beginning to enjoy his.

"It would be prudent for us to begin appearing together publicly as soon as possible. We need to be certain that no one doubts the validity of the marriage," he added. The glimmer fading.

I looked down as rejection washed over me. But I quickly dismissed the feeling. It was just silly. He wasn't… rejecting me. He was just going along with the plan. He just wanted to keep things simple. I could understand that.

_Then why are you so upset?_

I ignored the errant thought and put on a tranquil face before again meeting his gaze, "Yes," I agreed, "I think so, too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day, my morning chores complete, I set out to find Edward.

I wandered through the house until I came to the library. I had never shown him this room before, so I was surprised to find him examining the shelves of books that lined the walls.

"Edward," I said quietly.

He jumped slightly and turned to face me, "Oh, it's just you."

_Just me, _I thought. Yes, it was just me… plain, boring me.

"Are you ready," I asked him, my tone a little harsher than usual.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Alright," I replied as I turned and headed for the front door.

I felt Edward behind me, and then his pace quickened until he breezed past me. He paused at the front door. Then he turned to look at me. I stopped and waited, unsure of what exactly he was doing.

Then, he opened the door and stepped aside, bowing slightly to me. "After you, Bella," he said softly.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked to the floor, "Thank you," I murmured.

I stepped out on the porch and breathed in the fresh spring air. I heard the door close behind me, and I turned towards Edward. He looked anxious, worry clearly displayed in his eyes and in the tight way he held his mouth, but still, he offered me his arm, like a gentleman.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him.

"What makes you say that?" he tried to hedge.

I saw right through it. "Don't worry, Edward. They're just words," I tried to reassure him.

"You sincerely don't worry about what they think of you?" he asked.

I was a little stunned by his words. I had been referring to him. I hadn't wanted him to worry about what the townspeople thought of him. I hadn't spared a thought for myself. They had always talked about me – little Isabella, the shy bookworm who should have long been courting; but, who couldn't leave her mother or her library long enough to find someone willing.

Well, that was not quite true. There had been plenty of men who were willing, but none who seemed to understand me.

That's all I wanted – someone to understand.

"I don't normally concern myself with the thoughts of others. They will think of me what they will. Their gossip most often contains only the merest kernel of truth, if any at all. And they don't approve of the way I live my life; they never have. My saving you – my marrying you – is simply the latest and certainly the most spectacular reason I've given them to disapprove of me. I have enough to worry about without concerning myself with their opinions of me."

"What others think can affect you more than you know," he said harshly.

"Not if I don't _let _them affect me…" I started to say, but Edward cut me off.

"Sometimes you have _no _control over how others' words affect you," he almost growled.

I felt my body tense and the air stop dead in my throat. I ducked my head into my chest and prayed he wouldn't be able to feel my discomfort.

He sighed. I peeked up at him and saw his mouth open and then close. Finally after a minute he spoke, in the soft, velvety voice he used when he had first met Alice.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I blinked and shook my head, unsure if I had heard him correctly.

"Excuse me," I questioned.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I don't mean to speak to you that way… it's just… I don't know," he muttered.

"It's alright, Edward," I told him.

I saw his hand ball into a tight fist.

"We all lose our tempers. I understand."

"If only you did, Bella," I heard him whisper.

"What do you mean," I asked, noticing that my voice had lowered to a whisper as well.

His jaw set, like he was trying to keep himself from speaking to me. After a moment, he just shook his head.

"I'll be here when you want to talk, Edward. One day, you'll realize that you can trust me," I told him with confidence. I knew he was keeping things from me. I was glad that he was beginning to talk to me, but still, he was holding back.

"Sure, Bella," he said dismissively, looking straight ahead.

Surreptitiously, I shifted my eyes to his face. There was something off about his voice. I couldn't be sure what it was, but it was something. I decided to let it go for now.

Not long after, we reached the town square. I truly did love ma petite ville. It wasn't a bustling place like Paris, but there was always something going on.

I really only had one stop to make, la place du marché. I came here almost every day. I didn't really like the crowds, but I knew many of the sellers and did enjoy visiting with them.

And for reasons I wasn't yet prepared to explore, I enjoyed Edward being there with me. I kept a firm grip on him as I browsed the familiar carts, picking up various fruits and vegetables. I even purchased two chickens to roast. The boucher handed me the chickens wrapped in a brown paper parcel. I thanked him and turned away from the counter. When I did, I almost dropped everything I was holding into the dust at my feet.

Edward was right behind me, smirking.

Smirking. He was _amused._

My heart soared, to see that look on his face. It stunned me for a moment.

"What?" I asked him.

"Don't you keep chickens?" he mused.

"Yes," I answered.

"Then why are you buying these?" he asked.

"I can't kill my chickens," I said firmly. "One, I only have a few, and they're all good layers. Two, well…umm…the sight of blood kind of makes me feel nauseous. Three, they belonged to my mother…"

Edward's face softened as the last sentence left my mouth.

"I know it's foolish – they don't remember her, of course. But she took care of them, and I can't bear to lose that connection to her," I told him.

His eyes glistened as he nodded his head.

Our shopping complete, we slowly strolled back home. I was disappointed that I hadn't seen Charles. I had wanted to prove to him that Edward could be trusted.

I thought idly about the next outing Edward and I would take together. I knew there wasn't time today, but someday I would like to take him to my park. It was my absolute favorite place to sit and enjoy nature.

My eyes drifted to the buildings we passed, and I spotted my favorite boulangerie, "Oh, I can't believe I almost forgot!"

"Hmm?" Edward hummed, seemingly lost in thought.

"I need to get some bread for supper, and this is the best boulangerie in town. I'll just be a moment. You can wait here if you like."

"My pleasure," he said, causing another light blush to rush to my cheeks. I didn't understand it. I had never felt quite like this around anyone before.

I darted into the store and quickly placed my order. While the clerk wrapped my baguette, I allowed my gaze to drift out the window. I could see Edward standing with his back to the store. He had a hand in his hair, mindless rubbing his scalp, causing his already messy hair to stick out even further. I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my lips.

Suddenly two people appeared at Edward's sides. I didn't have to see their faces to know exactly who they were.

It was Jessamine and Laraine Mallieure.

They were beautiful standing there in silk gowns, batting their eyelashes at him. Honestly, their behavior was shocking. And this wasn't the first time I had witnessed something of this nature from them. Actually, I was surprised that their conduct never seemed to generate fodder for the gossipmongers. In truth, they were the most admired girls in town, besides Alice, of course. Everyone seemed to enjoy discussing who Jessamine and Laraine would marry and how lovely their children would be.

I had to look away. I was sure that Edward would take an interest in them, everyone did. And Jessamine and Laraine couldn't help but be attracted to him. He was handsome – you would have to be a fool not to see that. But more than that, he was gentle. Yes, his temper would occasionally slip with me, but underneath his icy persona, I caught glimpses of the kind soul that I knew resided there.

Again, I wondered what possibly could have motivated him to kill. I shuddered and pushed that thought from my mind.

I paid for the baguette and stuffed it into the basket I was holding. As calmly as I could manage, I walked out of the shop and out into the street. Jessamine was now whispering in Edward's ear. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach, because Edward hadn't tilted his head downward to make it easier for her. I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped myself when I heard Laraine.

"What is a fine gentleman like you doing out here _all alone_," she purred.

"Shopping," he answered flatly.

"Shouldn't a woman be doing that for you," Laraine asked.

"Unless, he doesn't _have _a woman," Jessamine crooned.

Laraine faked a gasp, "What a shame."

"May I ask you name, monsieur?"

I had heard enough. "Edward," I called.

Edward whirled around, almost knocking Laraine and Jessamine right off their feet. His face was anxious when his eyes first made contact with mine, but it only took a moment for the anxiety to disappear and relief to overpower it.

"Isabella Swan," Jessamine said my name, but she was looking at Edward.

"Hello, Jessamine. It's good to see you again. I see you've met my husband."

I saw Edward's eyes close just before Laraine and Jessamine screeched and jumped as far away from Edward as they could. Laraine tripped and fell, but she quickly scrambled up and latched onto Jessamine's arm.

"Your… husband," Jessamine said in a shaky voice.

"Yes," I responded.

"Isn't he… well, isn't he a criminal…" Laraine stammered.

"I don't think it's any of your concern…" I started to argue, but Edward interrupted.

"Let's go," he demanded.

"No, it isn't right! How dare they treat you this way?"

"Bella, we'll cause a scene… let's just go… please," he pleaded.

And how could I say no? His eyes were desperate, begging me to just walk away.

I sighed. I had a habit of doing this – starting arguments that I could never hope to win with people like Laraine and Jessamine. I would be wasting a logic based argument on simpletons.

I was sure that Edward had done nothing to garner their response to him. They had been the ones to engage him in conversation. And although I suspected that he was distant when speaking to them, I couldn't imagine he was blatantly rude. Just minutes ago, they had been flirting outrageously with him. But, as soon as they'd learned who he was, they were unreasonably frightened of him. They simply trusted what they'd heard from gossip. They couldn't see the man who was actually in front of them. They couldn't see Edward for who he really was.

I nodded and Edward took my arm, pulling me away.

Once we were out of earshot, the urge to speak my mind became too much, "What are you doing?"

"_We're _going home," he snarled.

"Yes, I know that. Can you please tell me why? Why didn't you just let me scratch their eyes out?"

I blanched at my own words. I had never gotten this flustered over those silly girls' antics before.

Edward stared at me for a moment before finally speaking, "I just didn't want to cause a scene. There is already enough attention on us, we didn't need anymore."

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I knew he was right. His judgment, in this case, had been far more mature than my own.

"You're right, I know you're right. It was foolish of me to let their words and actions affect me so. I'm not usually so impassioned."

"I don't know about that," he said, "I find you to be a very passionate person."

I slowed our pace; we had been nearly running out of town. "You do?"

Edward slowed to match my pace, "I've never seen someone stand up for what they think is right like you do. It's… inspiring. But, I can only imagine that mouth of yours gets you into quite a bit of trouble."

I felt him tense. I was sure he thought he'd insulted me. And maybe I should have been offended, but he wasn't that far off the mark. I did speak my mind more than most. And it certainly affected how I was perceived by my community. It affected who my friends were. Most importantly of all, it had affected the man I would choose to invite into my home, my life, to live as my husband.

"Yes, sometimes I do get myself into predicaments because I don't always think before I speak," I told him, "and sometimes they turn out badly, like today. I'm sure Jessamine and Laraine will have relayed our encounter to half the town by now," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"But, other times… it turns out… rather nicely," I said, looking directly into his eyes.

His lips lifted at the corners in a sort of half-smile, and I hoped he understood the meaning of my words. We were under constant scrutiny, we were in constant danger; but, I was still happy that I had made the choice to save him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Happy Wednesday!

I was going to wait until later to post buuut I was feeling generous ;)

Thanks again to all who voted/nominated for me in the Shimmer Awards! It means the world to me!

RoseLover, the awesome, is doing an interview of me for her blog. If you have questions that you'd like me to answer, high tail it over to the Passing By thread on Twilighted(dot)net and ask away! I'll be sending her my answers later this evening via PM so you still have time to get your questions in!

The thread is also a super fun place, I try to post teasers and other tid bits so I'd love to see you over there!

I'd love to hear from you so if you are so inclined, please leave a review!

Again, if you leave a review, check back in a few days. I always try to respond to everyone!

Thanks a million to…. My beta Val, who is soaking up the sun in FL, ;)

My ladies over on the thread, you're support means the world to me, truly

And everyone who has taken the time to read a chapter or leave a review. I'm so glad you seem to be enjoying this story! Buckle up! It's going to be a fun ride! ;)

See you soon! (Like I said my beta is on vacation, so I don't know when I'll be able to post again, but I hope you'll all be patient with me!)

~Delta

**French Dictionary**

ma petite ville- town or village

la place du marché- marketplace

boucher- butcher

boulangerie- bakery

baguette- a long loaf of bread

monsieur- sir, Mr.


	6. Plans

Passing By

A Short Story

Chapter 6 Plans

The next days passed without much excitement.

Edward didn't venture with me into town to again. I didn't offer, and he didn't ask.

The townspeople had been very cautious around me, always making sure to lower their voices so I could never pick out exactly what they were saying. But, every time I entered a shop, suddenly everyone's voices become hushed whispers. It wasn't difficult to discern that it was me that they were gossiping about…well, more specifically, Edward and me.

Each day, I would return to a seemingly empty house. After breakfast, Edward took to retreating to his room while I shopped, and then he would not come out again until early afternoon. I hadn't a clue what he could be doing in there for hours on end. But, I let him be. I didn't want to intrude.

Near the end of the week, as I was busy scrubbing the wooden floor in the kitchen, I heard a timid knock upon my door. I tossed my brush back into the dirty water and adjusted my apron before making my way to the door.

I stared at it for just a second. Then I began my attack. I latched onto the lock with both hands, wrestling with it until finally I had beaten it into submission. I took a deep breath and blew a piece of hair out of my face.

I opened the door and there was Alice standing as far away from the door as she could, looking absolutely terrified. I saw her maid, Jane, standing just behind her, peering at me over Alice's shoulder. I wondered idly why she didn't bring her brother, Emmett, with her if she was so nervous.

But, before I could ponder that thought for long, it occurred to me. Emmett normally didn't accompany her as she went around visiting various friends and relatives in town, Jane did. Changing the routine now would only add to the suspicion.

"Good afternoon, Bella," Alice said in a slightly shaking voice.

"Alice, it's wonderful to see you!" I said cheerfully. And I was happy to see her.

I opened the door wider for them and gestured for them to come in.

"Forgive my attire, I wasn't expecting you," I sort of laughed looking down at my dirty clothes. "Bonjour, Jane. How are you?" I asked as I closed the door behind them.

Jane's eyes flashed up from the floor to meet mine. I knew she wasn't accustomed to being spoken too outside of Brandon Manor. The flighty socialites that were a part of the upper circle didn't speak to servants unless they were barking orders. But, she was still a person with feelings, and I had grown rather fond of Jane over the years.

She smiled at me and said in a quiet voice, "I'm well, Mademoiselle Swan, thank you."

"Jane, it's Madame Cullen now," I politely corrected her.

Jane's eyes went wide, "Oh yes, I had forgotten. Forgive me, Madame," she said with a slight bow of her head.

"Don't think on it. It's an easy mistake to make," I said sweetly.

"Jane, would you mind starting dinner for Bella and her… husband?" Alice asked.

"Oh Jane, you don't have too…" I started to say.

"It's no problem, truly. I'm sure you and Mademoiselle Brandon have much to talk about," Jane said coyly.

Alice shot her a glare. Jane smile sweetly and ducked out of the room into the kitchen.

Alice quickly pulled me to her side. "Where is he," she asked, her voice shaky.

"Alice, for heaven's sake, he's in his room," I told her.

She let out a breath of relief and grabbed my hand. She pulled me into the parlor, and we sat down.

"How… how are things?" Alice asked, her eyes darting back and forth from my face to the door.

"Everything is well, Alice. Thank you," I said sincerely.

"I'm glad. My Lord, Bella, I've been so worried about you," she said, sadness dripping from her voice.

"I'm fine, really. Edward's been a complete gentleman," I tried to explain, but Alice snorted.

"I heard from Jessamine that he forcibly pulled you away from her and Laraine in the middle of town square few days ago. She told me that she was certain he'd left bruises."

I laughed aloud, "You know better than to listen to that rubbish! Edward did pull me away, but it was to save me from myself. I was about to make a complete fool of myself and draw unnecessary attention to our… marriage. He wasn't rough with me, Alice. You know me well enough to know that if any good for nothing male, husband or not, tried to "put me in my place"… well I'd stop and put _him _in _his_. Believe me, he was helping."

"Sure, Bella," Alice said uncertainly.

"I don't understand… you said you would help me," I said quietly. This wasn't my Alice. She was terrified and judgmental. I hated seeing her this way… and it was my fault.

"Oh, I am. When Jessamine told me that, I politely reminded her that what happens between a man and his wife is nobody's business but their own, and that she shouldn't stick her nose in where it doesn't belong. Any lady would certainly know that," Alice flashed me her devilish grin.

I knew just what she meant. A man had the legal right to discipline his wife however he saw fit. And it was considered gauche to concern oneself in such matters. I didn't think it was right, but both the government and society condoned it.

I knew that Alice didn't believe it was right either. But by insinuating that Jessamine and Laraine were less than ladies for concerning themselves in Edward's discipline of me, it would cast a not so flattering light upon them. It was certainly the easiest way to keep their mouths shut.

"I've also had several conversations with townspeople about how strong and steadfast he is, not unlike our own Frenchmen."

My brows furrowed, surely Edward was strong, but Alice's description of him was… off. I'm sure to the outsider he might seem overbearing but, to me he seemed, confused, overwhelmed, and …lost.

"I know my gossiping isn't what you would use to solve this problem, but it's the only thing that people understand. I don't think they'll ever be completely accepting, but I'm trying."

"I appreciate it, Alice."

She smiled, her face relaxing, "And another way we can help is to make sure this is the best dinner party of the year!"

"You didn't honestly come over to have _me_ help you plan this thing?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Of course I did! It's _for _you. Come on, the least you can do is help me pick out what colors to use for the linens."

I laughed. This was more like it, Alice and I sitting and giggling with each other about nonsense. However, I could still feel the tension rolling off her. She was nervous and upset. But, she wouldn't tell me so. I imagined she was trying to put on a brave face. The townspeople wouldn't notice, Jessamine and Laraine wouldn't notice, but _I_ noticed.

I did my best to pay attention, commenting here and there. I wished she would talk with me about it; tell me what was going through her mind. But, she didn't. She jabbered on about colors and fabrics like everything was normal.

Once we had everything settled, Alice called for Jane, who had made my kitchen smell like one of the finest restaurants in Paris. She had made boeuf bourguignon, a traditional French stew of beef in red wine. She had left very little for me to do to finish the dish. The stew was simmering to allow the beef to become tender. All I needed to do was to add onions and mushrooms in the last half hour of cooking.

Jane excused herself to help Alec, Alice's driver, prepare the carriage to take them back to Brandon Manor.

Alice and I stood in the foyer, and we finalized the last details of the party, "I'll have the word spread by this evening, and we'll have everyone arrive around 8 o'clock on Saturday. And I'll be over around noon to help you get ready…"

"Alice," I started to groan. I let my gaze shift over her should, and I saw Edward coming down the hallway, out of the library. He was smirking at me. I smirked back and shook my head at him.

"Don't start," she argued.

"I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself for a party," I said with a roll of my eyes, still looking at Edward who was walking quietly towards us.

Alice laughed, "Anything you say, Bella. I'll see you Saturday."

Edward had reached us; he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Leaving so soon, Alice," Edward asked in a quiet voice.

Alice's eyes went wide, and a hand flew to her mouth. She ducked around until her back was too the wall and blurted out possibly the worst thing she ever could have said, "Please, don't hurt us."

The hurt in Edward's eyes was so deep that I could feel it in my heart. He scrambled back to the staircase with his hands slightly raised in surrender. I knew Alice was just scared, but couldn't she see by now? Couldn't she see that he meant us no harm?

What did I have to do to make them all see?

I choked back tears and spoke quietly, "Alice, it's alright, he's not going to hurt us. I'm sure he didn't mean to startle you."

Alice's eyes were locked on Edward's. Her body had gone rigid; she looked so small and frightened. I didn't know what to do.

"Alice…" I pleaded.

Her eyes snapped to mine for just a moment, then right back to Edward. She audibly swallowed and squeaked, "Right, well… goodnight Bella… sorry," she muttered just before she bolted out the door and practically ran to her carriage.

I watched her from my doorway as she climbed into her carriage. Alec shut the door and quickly looked in my direction. He looked confused and suspicious. I could only hope that Alice would calm herself quickly and be able to provide a plausible lie if anyone pressed her about the cause of her behavior.

I slowly shut the door. Once it was locked, I softly hit my forehead against the wood.

I didn't hear Edward, but I could feel him. I could feel his eyes staring at the back of my head.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he whispered back.

I slowly turned and pressed my back to the door. I looked right into his sad eyes. He sat on the staircase, resting his elbows on his knees. His fingers were entwined, holding his head up.

"I won't come between you and Alice," he said, almost forcefully.

"You're not," I said shaking my head.

He just raised his eyebrows at me.

"She didn't say that she wasn't coming back. She'll be here on Saturday, I have no doubt. Have some faith in her. It does take a little time to get used to the idea…"

Edward let out a soft snort and averted his eyes.

"Please, it'll be alright. She was just startled, that's all," I tried to reason.

_Please don't leave._

He sighed and stood, "Something smells good."

I smiled, he was letting it go. I'm sure it was painful for him, to be treated like that. He could have ranted and raved and told me that I wasn't worth this. But instead, he was trying – perhaps, to please me? The thought warmed my heart.

"Yes, it does. Alice's maid, Jane, started supper for us. I imagine it's almost ready… would you mind helping me?" I asked timidly.

He sort of smiled again, and my heart rate increased.

"My pleasure," he said smoothly.

Edward sat the table as I put the final touches on the boeuf bourguignon.

Once everything was ready, we settled into our chairs and practically devoured the food in front of us.

"Jane is a fine cook," I observed.

"Yes, she is," Edward said, "But, you're a fine cook as well."

I lifted my head only to see him shoveling another heaping spoonful of food into his mouth.

"You like my cooking?" I asked timidly. Did he not know what a great compliment that was?

"Certainly. It's very kind of you to feed me as well as you do," he said sincerely.

"It's my pleasure. Is there anything in particular that you enjoy? I would certainly be happy to see if I can find the ingredients for it in the market place," I said.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Well, my mother did make Cottage pie when I was a boy. I always enjoyed that."

I stared blankly at him.

"You know, Cottage pie. Minced lamb with vegetables?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

He took a deep breath, "Well, maybe I could go with you to the market again? I think I remember all the ingredients…" he said, looking thoughtful.

"I'd like that, and I would be happy to attempt to make it for you," I told him.

He looked up at me and smiled. I mean really smiled. Not just a flash or a smirk. But, a real smile.

I felt on top of the world.

"Have you written to your mother?" I asked innocently.

The smile faded and a scowl replaced it, "No."

"Oh, I thought you would have by now, you know. To let them know that you're alright," I said taking another bite of food, not realizing the dark turn our conversation was about to take.

"Why would I do that?"

I was slightly taken aback by the slight harshness that had returned to his voice.

"Well, she's your mother, and I assume the rest of your family would want to hear from you as well."

"I doubt that," he seethed.

"What do you mean? They're your family..."

"I don't want to talk about this, Bella," he said with a ring of finality in his voice.

"Why, do you not want to write them?" I couldn't imagine why he wouldn't want to.

"That is none of your business," he shouted.

"Excuse me! I will not be spoken to that way," I shouted back.

"Well then don't stick your nose in where it doesn't belong," he said, his tone low and even.

I stared daggers at him. What was he playing at?

"Fine," I said, getting up from the table and picking up my plate.

"Bella," Edward started to say in a frustrated voice.

"No, Edward. It's fine. You don't want to talk about it. Now, please I have a kitchen to clean." I snarled.

I didn't turn around to face him as I started placing dishes in the wash bin. I heard his chair scrape across the floor and his angry footsteps retreat up the stairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hey guys!

Sorry for the delay in update, my beta just HAD to take her kids to Disney World and I just HAD to go visit my dad for a few days, I know. Sucks. ;)

Thanks for being so understanding. *mwah

Not much to say really, I'll be looking forward to hearing what you guys thought… I imagine some of you might be a little angry at Edward, but we'll see.

Thanks as always to Val, my beta, and the ladies on the thread. You guys rock so hard I can't even stand it. ;)

A super cool fangirl by the name of RoseLover2 wrote a nice article on her blog about _Passing By. _She also recs a lot of other really awesome fics so check it out! Oh, and I answer a few questions as well. ;)

http://sytycw(dot)wordpress(dot)com/

If you have a moment, please leave a review. I really, truly love to hear what you think! If you're reading this on Twilighted, check back in a few days, I try to respond to EVERY single review! If you're an FF (dot) net reader, check your inboxes for my replies too!

Well that's all from me this week!

See you soon and thanks for reading!,

~Delta


	7. Party

Passing By

A Short Story

Chapter 7- Party

Alice arrived early on Saturday afternoon to help get me ready for the party. I told Edward where he could find appropriate attire, more formal than what he had worn to our wedding. It was the first time I'd spoken to him since his outburst.

He had mostly remained in his room. On the rare occasions when we did catch sight of one another, I would simply ignore him. If he wanted to speak to me, he could.

The way he had spoken to me made me feel… worthless. Like my thoughts and feelings didn't matter. I'm sure they didn't matter to him, but they mattered to me. And I would not allow him to treat me in such a fashion.

If he wanted to apologize he would. I refused to solicit one from him.

Alice waited until Edward was safely out of sight before she whisked me into my room to be primped and polished. Alec and Jane both waited downstairs – under orders from Alice to keep an eye out for Edward.

Dressing formally for a dinner party wasn't my favorite thing, but it made Alice happy. So I smiled for her benefit and put myself in her hands.

She chattered about nothing for a while until finally I couldn't stand it any longer. She was ignoring the issue of Edward, and I knew it was bothering her. I wanted to hear her opinion.

"Alice, will you please talk to me, tell me what you're thinking."

"Bella, you have no idea what you have put me through these last few days," she said quietly as she brushed my hair.

I winced slightly, "Will it help if I say, I'm sorry, Alice?"

She remained silent, so I continued, "I couldn't talk about it in front of him when you were here that first day, then you and Charles both descended on us together, and when you came over before..." I trailed off.

Alice sighed, "I am sorry too, Bella, we were just scared. I've been trying not to think about how frightening this situation is for you. I've been trying to keep in mind everything you've told me about him. But I keep thinking about when I first heard the news from Angélique Chene, you know the girl down the street? She was so terrified she could barely talk. When she told me she'd heard from someone who was in the square that you had saved… a murderer from the gallows..."

"I did just that."

"I know, and I won't begin to try and understand why you did. But I am your best friend and I'll continue to do what I can to help you," she said with conviction.

"Thank you, Alice. It means a lot, truly. I actually can't tell you why I did it. It was an impulsive decision. But, I will tell you, I don't' regret it. He needed help, and I was the only one would could provide him that."

"But, he killed someone. Do you even know the details of that?" Alice asked.

"No, I haven't asked him. I figure it's really none of my business," I said bitterly, remembering Edward's cold words.

_Don't stick your nose in where it doesn't belong._

"It is your business! He's living with you. You're married," she exclaimed.

"I don't want to pry. If he wants to tell me, he will. "

"Bella, that doesn't sound like you…"

I sighed, "I'm sorry, you're right. It's just… Edward and I had an argument."

I felt Alice stiffen behind me, "You did?"

"Yes, he just doesn't want to tell me the details of his life," I paused then sighed. "I can understand that, I guess. We're still practically strangers, even though we are husband and wife," I finally conceded.

"You're not worried about it at all?"

"No, I mean… I'm nervous that he'll change his mind. Who wouldn't be? But, there's something about him, something that tells me that this is his second chance. And if I can be a part of that, a part of helping another human being, then I'll do whatever I have to."

"Bella, I don't think I'll ever understand how your mind works," Alice said, shaking her head, "but… can you try and understand mine? I'm… I'm… terrified for you."

I got up from my chair and pulled Alice into a tight hug.

"I know, ma petite amie, I never meant to burden you with this. It's just…I feel so strongly that I'm doing the right thing with Edward. It's my duty to impact my world in a positive way, Alice, even if doing so makes my own life more difficult. My father taught me that."

"Alright, I understand that. I just wish you would have picked something maybe a tiny bit safer," she said with a smile.

I smiled back at her, "Yes, well you said yourself that you don't understand how my mind works; I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

We laughed together. I felt better than I had in days. I was finally calming down and finally able to really see that I was doing some good. Even if Edward didn't care, even if he didn't notice. I was giving him a second chance. And that feeling was better than anything I could have imagined.

"What about Aro?" Alice asked as I sat back down at my vanity.

"He's obnoxious, but so far he's left us alone. I imagine tonight will be a test…" I said, thinking about all the things my parents had done in public. Duel emotions welled up within me. First was fear. I had no idea how to be affectionate with a man. And the second, and the more surprising of the two, was _excitement._ I was frustrated with him but, the thought of his arm around my waist, slowly trailing up my back as he pulled me closer, it was almost too much.

Alice's voice pulled my out of my fantasy.

"I don't understand; why does Aro care so much?"

I sighed as the truth escaped my lips, "Because he wants Edward dead. He believes a bug caught in a net has more right to life than Edward. And he can't very well give me a pardon for my involvement. So if he can catch us breaking the rules, he won't hesitate to throw Edward back in prison, and then send us both to the gallows."

Alice stifled a whimper, but otherwise kept herself composed and continued, "Bella, I don't want to upset you… but, don't you think that Edward belongs there, in prison?"

"I don't know Alice, maybe he does. I can't explain exactly why I feel the way I do. But I do know that I'll do everything I can to keep him alive. I know in my heart that he doesn't deserve to die."

Alice looked at me skeptically, but otherwise was quiet. She grabbed a handful of pins and began executing her elaborate plan for my hair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It didn't take as long as I thought it would to have both Alice and I ready to go. She had her carriage waiting outside and dashed out the door to help greet her guests. At least that's what she claimed. But, I think she just wanted to make sure she didn't run into Edward on her way out. Not that I could blame her, I just wished that she could see what I did.

Edward and I were planning to walk there. I hadn't heard him come out of his room yet. I stopped at his bedroom door and lifted my hand to knock, but I pulled away at the last second. I didn't want to nag or disturb him.

I made my way downstairs, and I felt extremely hopeful. I didn't know what to expect, taking Edward with me to one of these parties, but I believed that it would turn out alright.

I waited at the bottom of the stairs. Alice had picked out a truly beautiful dress. It was red with gold accents. The décolletage was graceful, in fashion, but not cut low enough to make me uncomfortable. The puffed sleeves were short, exposing my pale arms above the tops of my elbow length, white gloves.

She had done something extremely complicated with my hair. I wasn't quite sure how it had been accomplished. There were fine braids twisted and curled into several knots at the back of my head. She had then gathered them all together creating quite possibly, the most confusing knot of hair known to mankind, but it was stunning nonetheless.

I had also gotten out some of my mother's jewelry, as well. Just a simple gold necklace and slender gold earrings, they had been some of her favorites. I was busy fidgeting with one of the earrings when I felt someone behind me. I whirled around to see Edward. He had stopped dead in his tracks, halfway down the staircase.

He looked unbelievable. I recognized the dress coat he wore as my father's. It was navy blue in color, with sliver trim. His high starched collar made him look taller and more dignified. His hair was still a mess, but it didn't even matter as I stared at him.

He shook his head slightly and continued down the stairs.

I smiled as he reached the bottom and held out his arm for me. I was still angry with him, but I needed to play nice, at least for the evening.

"Thank you," I said, "We don't have to stay long, just for dinner, and then we can come back."

"Will they not have dancing?" he asked as we walked out of the door and down the front steps.

I was taken aback, and my anger with him was momentarily forgotten. He had asked me so few questions, engaged me in so little conversation, that I still found it a bit startling when he did so.

"I'm sure they will, but, I don't really… you know… dance."

"Why not?"

"Well, I've never had a suitable partner before. Emmett doesn't count first of all, he's Alice's brother. Alice's father doesn't count either. And well, the only other men who will be there are… for lack of a better word… lecherous."

He laughed. A real, true laugh. And unbelievably, I found myself laughing right along with him as we walked down the street, arm in arm.

"Well, you won't have to worry tonight. They'll dare not come near you with me around."

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. He was being protective of me?

"You might be surprised," I said quietly, as I turned my face away from him to try and hide my blush.

"I don't mean to sound vain or arrogant, it's just, well… my parents were very well known. And Alice's family is one of the wealthiest in the city. And she is my best friend. So these men just assume that all I'm good for is increasing the size of their pocketbooks and providing them heirs. And they refuse to leave me alone."

"I can understand. I've dealt with much the same… in the past."

He got quiet after that, and I could tell he would say no more on the matter… for now.

"Bella," he said.

"Yes," I responded.

"I just… I wanted to apologize for how I spoke to you the other night. I was completely out of line."

I was shocked. I didn't even know he felt badly about how he had acted, much less be willing to apologize for it.

"I don't know what to say, Edward," I said, my voice thick with emotion.

"You don't have to say anything, just know that… I feel awful about what I said to you. I didn't mean to take out my frustrations on you. My family… it's not that I don't want to write to them… I'm just… hesitant."

"Why couldn't you just tell me that? I would have understood."

"I know…" he said so quietly that I imagine that he didn't intend for me to hear it.

"Can you ever forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course, Edward," I said sincerely, completely touched by his words.

His hand reached out and gently held mine in place where it rested on his sleeve, "If you want to know something about me, I hope you'll ask. I'll do my best to answer just… please know that some things are," he swallowed, "difficult for me to talk about."

"I understand," I told him.

He released my hand, but turned his head and smiled down at me as we walked quietly under the soft glow of the street lamps.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

We arrived not long after that. The butler greeted us at the door and showed the way to the dining room. Not that I needed direction, I had been to Alice's home more times than I could count.

"Bella!" A great booming voice called as I entered the room. I pretended to look annoyed, but, as always, he saw right through me.

"Don't try and act like you're not happy to see me! It's been far too long," Emmett said before taking my hand and placing a kiss swiftly to my knuckles.

"Emmett, this is Edward… my husband."

Emmett's eyes narrowed, but otherwise he contained his reaction… strange for Emmett.

"Yes, Alice has told me _so _much about, Cullen, yes?"

"Yes," Edward answered holding out his hand to shake Emmett's.

That explained it. I'm sure Alice had spent a few hours calming him down after she'd told him. I had to admit I was very proud of him for acting rationally.

"I'll tell you now; I'm in the same boat as my dear sister and Charles. But I promised that I wouldn't make a scene," Emmett said, his voice low.

"I appreciate that Emmett. I wouldn't want to spoil your parents' party…"

"Good Lord, Bella, don't you know that you're more important to us than a party?" he said angrily.

"Please, Emmett, I know, alright? Let's just enjoy the evening."

"Fine, Bella. I have you sitting next to Rose and I… don't look at me like that, she's not that bad."

I had shot Emmett a look. Rosalie was Emmett's wife. She and I had never really seen eye to eye. She believed beauty was all a woman needed, and that I had wasted so much time reading that I would never find a husband. But, despite her views, she was a decent human being, who loved Emmett just as much as we all did. So I put up with her, and avoided bringing up the latest book I was reading around her.

We took our seats and Aro caught my eye from across the table. He was staring intently at Edward and me. I chose that moment to lean over and whisper in Edward's ear, "Aro's watching." I let my lips brush against his skin, and if I didn't know better, I would have sworn I felt him shiver.

He turned his head and his eyes met mine. He then smiled a heart-stopping half-crooked smirk. His eyes left mine and he looked down at my hand resting on top of the table. He gently snaked his fingers around my hand. Then, his eyes slowly slid up to meet mine again. He stared at me so intently, I felt like he was looking directly into my soul. It made me uncomfortable, it made me flustered, it made me… ecstatic. My breathing increased, and somewhere in my mind I registered that he was slowly raising my hand to his lips. I was mesmerized. I couldn't pull myself from the depths of his eyes. Just as his lips made contact with the back of my hand, I jolted slightly, but did not look away. I could feel his warm lips, softly adding just the right amount of pressure. He gripped my hand tightly and slowly lowered our joined hands back to the table, resting them on top for all to see. Our eyes still locked, he leaned in closer titling his head until his lips gently brushed my ear, mimicking what I had done to him, then he whispered, "I hope one day you will forgive my forwardness."  
His head moved again, and I felt him place those same warm lips gently against my temple, leaving a sweet lingering kiss in their wake.

To everyone else, it must have looked as if we were sharing a very tender moment, but I could feel the tension rolling off Edward in waves. I felt my own panic coiled in the pit of my stomach. If Aro didn't believe our act, we would both be doomed.

We did our best to enjoy our dinner, which was amazing as always. I could see guests out of the corner of my eye staring at Edward and myself. I was sure we were the subject of much discussion around the neighborhood. I also imagined that no one would say a word to us about it. They were all too terrified of Edward to do anything above gossiping whispers.

After we had finished, the tables were cleared and the dancing began.

As the music played on, Alice glided over to Edward and me.

"Enjoying yourselves?" she asked brightly, but I could hear the edge of fear in her voice. She still was nervous about being around Edward.

"Yes, we are, thank you," I said.

Edward looked down at me, and I could see him mulling over something in his head. I smiled at him, trying to reassure, and with that smile I saw something flash in his eyes. He had made up his mind.

"Alice, would you please honor me with a dance?"

My mouth fell open.

The fear in Alice's eyes was apparent. But we both knew that if she didn't say yes, all the work she had done easing others' fears of Edward would be wasted. I gave her a pleading gaze.

"S..sure," Alice answered in a shaky voice.

Edward held out his arm for her. She took it slowly, and he led her out to the dance floor.

Emmett was beside me in an instant.

"Bella, what's going on," he demanded.

"They're dancing," I offered.

He glared at me, "Yes, I can see that. But why is _he_ dancing with _her_?It's bad enough I have to worry about you with him."

"I'm sorry, Emmett. It was his idea…"

Emmett cut me off. "I don't care," he hissed, "I don't want his hands on my sister!"

"Please, it's just one dance… he couldn't possibly do anything to harm her. We're in a room full of people, she'll be perfectly safe!" I pleaded.

He let out a kind of growling sound and crossed his arms, his fingers digging into his biceps.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Emmett and I watched Edward and Alice twirl around the dance floor. After a few moments, something amazing happened.

Alice's face went from fearful and nervous, to relaxed and joyful.

And a moment after that, she was laughing.

I was completely dumbfounded.

Emmett threw a questioning look at me, and all I could do was shrug my shoulders.

After the song was finished, Edward brushed a light kiss across her fingers. They walked arm and arm back to Emmett and me.

"I'm watching you," Emmett threatened before sulking off to go find Rosalie.

Alice chuckled. I could see Edward eyeing me, so I quickly excused myself to the powder room and Alice followed.

I intended to interrogate her about the dance the moment we were alone but, naturally, Alice was quicker.

"You two looked awfully cozy at the dinner table," she said once we were safely in the powder room.

I sighed heavily, "It was an act, Alice. The more we look like a married couple, the less likely it will be that Aro will check up on us." I didn't know who I was trying to convince – Alice, or myself.

Alice took a deep breath, "Bella, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Alice." My nerves were already on edge; I didn't think I could handle any more stress.

"You saw Edward dance with me just now…"

"Yes, you looked like you were having a good time… did he do something to you?" I asked, panic rising in my voice.

"Yes, he did something," she whispered.

Before my emotions could spin out of control, Alice continued.

"He treated me like a lady. I mean, he danced with me, he asked me about my family, he made me laugh. And that was all. He never said or did anything of an inappropriate nature. It was refreshing actually. He seemed genuinely interested in what I had had to say. And he dances divinely. He obviously knows his way around a ballroom."

"I can't believe it," I said dumbfounded.

"He has always been nothing but unfailingly courteous to me. I confess that I have been a bit confused by that. I have never returned that kindness to him, after all."

"Alice, you really are too hard on yourself. You have been amazing! I told him about the way you've been defending him. I'm sure he understands why you're scared; he doesn't blame you at all."

"I know that now. He was wonderful…" Alice was quiet for a moment, ""If only I could find myself a man like that."

"You will, Alice. It's something I wish for myself someday too."

A confused look passed over Alice's face, "What do you mean? I understand that he wants to one day return to England, and that you're helping him with that. But, if treats me – a near stranger who has been so foolishly unkind to him – with such regard, well, I can only imagine how he treats you. When you're alone…" she trailed off and a pink blush colored her pale skin.

I suddenly realized that I had never fully clarified my relationship with Edward to her. "Oh, Alice. I owe you an explanation."

She stared at me with raised eyebrows and an extremely curious look on her face.

"Edward and I… well. We haven't been romantic with each other. He never took me to his bed."

The look of sheer joy and relief that passed over Alice face could have brightened the entire town. I smiled slightly at her as her face relaxed. I waited for her to say something, to process what I had just told her.

"He really is quite decent isn't he?"

"_I_ think so," I said.

It was quiet for another moment. We didn't look at each other.

"I think I agree with you Bella," Alice finally said in a low tone.

I tilted my head, not quite sure what she meant.

"I can't explain it but… he doesn't deserve to die."

I smiled at her and we turned to leave the powder room to return to the party.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hey guys!

Never fear! The conclusion of the party will take place in the next chapter! So be on the lookout next Wednesday... there are some things you won't want to miss!

Thanks, as always, to Val. She somehow finds time to work my nonsense into her busy schedule and I'll always be grateful for her friendship. Love ya honey!

Next, if you have a second, I'd love it if you would review and let me know what you thought! I try to respond to everyone so be on the lookout for my reply!

Finally, if you're bored, stop by the forums on Twilighted(dot)net. There is a thread for this story and a lot of other amazing fics! I do try to post insights and teasers from time to time so you should check it out!

See you all next week!

~Delta

**French Dictionary**

ma petite amie- my little friend, sweetheart

décolletage- bust line


	8. Troubles

Passing By

A Short Story

Chapter 8 - Troubles

It didn't take me long to find Edward. He was standing, alone, in the corner of the room, seemingly glaring at everyone who passed him. I had to admit, it did seem to keep the gossips at bay. None of them dared to approach him, at any rate.

Because of Alice's unwavering support, I had noticed that girls were no longer visibly afraid of Edward. These girls always traveled in packs, picking off unsuspecting, young men one by one. When plotting who would be their future husbands, they chose their victim based on how much money they thought the young man was worth. When considering an intrigue – a stolen kiss or maybe more, depending on the boldness of any particular girl – a handsome face was their only requirement. To the most brazen, even a young man's marital status meant little. And after Alice had quelled their fears, I could see the interested appraisal of Edward in their eyes as they chanced glances at him and giggled behind their fans. It didn't matter to them anymore that he was a convicted murderer.

_It doesn't matter to you._

_That's different…_

_Why doesn't it matter to you?_

Before my internal monologue got out of hand, Edward was at my side.

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked him.

"Soon, but I believe you promised me a dance."

I feigned irritation, "I did no such thing!"

He chuckled, "Well, forgive me, but I must insist." I started shaking my head at him.

"Isabella," someone called out from across the room.

I turned to see Demetri hurrying over to Edward and me.

I let out a small groan. Edward bent down and whispered, "Who's that?"

"Demetri Camkaov. His father is a Russian diplomat, his mother, a Parisian aristocrat. Good friends with Aro. They came from Paris a few years back. Remember those lecherous so-called gentlemen I was telling you about?"

Edward smiled and nodded.

"Well, he's their king."

I could see Edward try to hold in his amusement as Demetri finally reached us.

"Isabella! How wonderful to see you," he exclaimed before bowing slightly and kissing my hand. Not without carefully examining my breasts first, of course.

I wanted to roll my eyes. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward frown.

"And who is this fine gentleman?" he said, dipping his head towards Edward.

"Demetri, this is Edward Cullen, my husband. Edward, this is Demetri Camkaov. A… uhh… friend of the family," I spluttered.

Edward missed nothing as his eyes flashed down to me. He could sense the lie, but Demetri could not.

"Monsieur Cullen, a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said, his voice actually dripping with disdain and jealousy.

"Monsieur Camkaov," Edward acknowledged Demetri in his normal quiet tone and with a slight, formal bow. There was absolutely nothing actually wrong with the greeting, but it was definitely less than friendly.

Demetri seemed momentarily taken aback by Edward's curtness. His spine stiffened and a look of challenge flashed in his eyes before he quickly disguised it. A sly smile suddenly appeared on his lips. "I was wondering if I might steal Isabella away for a dance. She and I always have such an… enjoyable time together."

I felt my cheeks start to heat up. Not from embarrassment at what he was insinuating, but from anger. How dare Demetri lead Edward to believe that he and I had ever had anything between us!

"Well, why don't you ask her?" Edward said, again quietly, carefully in control.

Demetri's eyes narrowed. I knew he had been hoping for Edward to insist that I dance with him. Most husbands would have done so. It was the polite, socially acceptable thing to do.

But Edward was not like most husbands.

"Well then, Isabella, you will honor me with a dance?" The words were correct, but the tone was off. He was demanding that I dance with him, not asking. But I was not some sheep that would follow a man anywhere.

"No, thank you, Demetri," I said simply.

"Ah but, ma choute, you would not deny _me _a dance! I must insist," he said, and for the first time, a hint of a threat came through in his tone. As though he were implying that if I didn't dance with him, somehow, I would be sorry.

With that small change in tone, Edward seemed to decide it was time to intervene. "Actually Demetri, _Bella_ was just about to share a dance with me. Certainly you understand a husband's desire to have his wife in his arms," he said in a calm but firm manner.

"Ah, but Edward, you have the privilege of enjoying _Isabella's_ company all the time. It is only proper, on an occasion such as this, for you to share her company."

"Ah, well, you'll have to forgive me if I am not up to standards on proper dinner party etiquette. You see, I have been in prison for the last three years. For murder. Perhaps during this dance, _my_ lovely wifecan help me brush up on my manners. Excuse us."

I was elated. It took all my strength to keep the smile off of my face. I knew Edward would never harm Demetri, but he made sure that he would think twice before bothering me again.

We linked arms and maneuvered our way through the crowd to the dance floor. I was sure Edward was quite pleased with himself. For now, of course, I could not say no to his invitation to dance. Once we reached the center of the floor, he took my right hand in his left and wrapped his other arm around my waist, his right hand resting firmly on the small of my back. There seemed to be…a possessiveness in his touch. But I quickly dismissed the thought as ridiculous. I reminded myself that Edward was simply playing his part very well. Embarrassed at the direction my thoughts had taken, I gripped his shoulder and stared at a piece of lint on his arm.

We started slowly, our feet gliding across the floor, gradually losing ourselves in the three-quarter time of the music and the intricate turns of the dance. Everyone around us seemed to fade away as we moved. And despite my better judgment, I lifted my eyes and looked at Edward.

He was smiling down at me, and it suddenly felt all too real. His mood was infectious, seeing him happy made me happy. There was no stopping it. I could feel it spread through my body and rush right to my heart, which began beating frantically.

My head started to spin due to the rush of emotions I was experiencing, and I was fearful of fainting. I did the one thing I could think of to prevent that from happening, I laid my head on his chest.

It was so peaceful. And for the moment, it felt like we were not in the predicament that we truly were. We were not dancing because we had to. We were dancing because we _wanted _to, because we wanted to be near each other.

It was a fantasy I never should have entertained.

I was in far too deep as it was. And now, after knowing what it felt like to be held in his arms, to lay my head on his chest, to hear his rapidly beating heart against my ear, I knew that I would never be the same again.

I barely noticed that the music had stopped and people were applauding the musicians. Edward stepped away from me, and I nervously looked at my feet.

He held out his arm and led me off the dance floor where we were met by Aro.

"Good evening, Madame Cullen," he said with a fake sweetness.

"Good evening," I answered curtly.

"Are you enjoying yourselves?" he asked.

"We were, but now I'm actually not feeling too well. I have a bit of a headache. Edward and I were just heading home," I told him.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I am pleased to see that you're living up to your end of the bargain."

His act faded away then and the menacing official returned with a vengeance, "Don't think for one moment that you can outsmart me. This façade that you have created can only last so long. This man is dangerous little Bella, he _will_ betray you in the end. And it will be a sad day indeed to see that pretty face of yours standing in line at my gallows," he said with venom dripping from his voice.

I felt Edwards grip on my arm tighten as Aro spoke.

I smiled at Aro, "Please don't concern yourself on my behalf, Aro. I can take care of myself."

Aro shook his head at me, "Brave, beautiful…but stupid. Tsk tsk, what a waste."

"Enjoy the rest of your evening," I said sweetly. I refused to let his words effect me, at least in public.

After saying goodbye to Alice, Edward and I began our walk home. We didn't speak; I think we were both too on edge to. We had done it. Aro had no grounds to come after us… yet.

I noticed Edward darting his head in different directions, seemingly looking for something. What, I had no idea, but it made me nervous. It was almost as if he thought we were being followed. I did my best to put those thoughts out of my head as we drew closer to home.

"Bella?" Edward asked as we continued to walk.

"Yes?" I responded.

"I was wondering… did Demetri call you a cabbage?"

I giggled.

"What!" he exclaimed, "Doesn't 'ma choute', mean, 'my cabbage'? Or does my French need more work than I thought? "

"Yes, it does mean that."

"What on Earth kind of sentiment does that carry?" he asked, slightly shaking his head.

"It's a term of endearment. I suppose it doesn't translate well. It would be equivalent to your use of the word sweetheart, I think."

"Hum, your right. It doesn't translate well at all, especially in your case."

I looked up at him.

"If I were comparing you to any sort of plant-life, I would have to say you are much more like a rose than a cabbage. Cabbages are dirty, low to the ground, and get chopped up and used. Roses grow high above, taking in the sunlight. They are revered and respected and if you don't tread carefully, you might prick yourself on a thorn."

"Are you saying I have thorns?" I teased.

He chuckled, "I'm saying that you know how to take care of yourself. You find yourself in the most difficult of circumstances, but you…. flourish."

"Thank you," I said quietly. I was surprised to discover that he seemed to understand how difficult it is for a woman to live, on her own, successfully.

I did my best to ignore the fact that he had compared me to the most beautiful flower in my garden.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I do believe that you can take care of yourself. But I have to ask… Camkaov. Has he ever been inappropriate with you?"

"Well, he's tried. He has managed to back me into a lonely corner once or twice."

Edward stopped walking. He turned to look at me and grasped my arms in his hands. "Bella, are you saying… He touched you?" His voice sounded panicked.

"No, Edward. Honestly, it wasn't like that. I never gave him the chance. I'm actually very good at ducking out of the way, and I've always been too quick for him."

Edward's head tipped back, and he closed his eyes. He sighed deeply before opening them and looking back down at me. Then, the ghost of a smile lifted the corner of his mouth before promptly disappearing again. "You shouldn't be treated that way. Ever."

We began walking again as I answered him. "I know. But I appear to be an easy target for men like Demetri. I have no family. I'm alone, so they think there will be no repercussions for treating me that way."

"Bella. You do have family now. Technically, at least. You have me."

I thrilled to his words before their full weight settled upon me. Yes, I had Edward now, but not really. He was my husband, but would never truly be mine.

The house was within sight now. I felt my heart sink. I was sure that Edward would retreat to his room, and I would be left alone once again. I felt the weight of that sadness upon me, and I wanted to get away before Edward could recognize it for what it was.

Once we were safely inside, I excused myself to bed without another word.

I took my time getting undressed. My nerves were practically tingling with both anxiety and relief. Relief because we had actually pulled off our act. Anxiety because we would have to do the same thing again tomorrow.

Once I was snug in bed, I began thinking about how long we could keep this up. Aro was right, we couldn't do this forever. Even if Edward kept his word and he stayed with me, something would have to give if either of us were ever to have a normal life again.

It upset me greatly that I didn't have any answers.

After lying awake for a while, it became apparent that sleep would not be coming any time soon. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, grabbed a robe, and made my way down to my father's library. He would often read to me when I couldn't sleep, and I'd found that even now, reading one of his favorite books would calm me and help me to sleep.

I walked into the familiar room with a smile on my lips. I lit a few lamps and grabbed a random book off one of the shelves. I sat down on the large, squishy sofa and began reading. The book was in Italian, and I could feel my brows furrow as I struggled with a few of the words. I was definitely out of practice. I would be sure to do some exercises in the next few days to help refresh my memory.

I was only a chapter or two along in the book when I heard the floor boards creaking in the hallway. I was nervous for just a moment, but I figured I could ease that fairly quickly.

"Edward?" I called quietly.

He appeared in the doorway then. The lamp light casting shadows on his features. He looked mysterious and… incredibly desirable in that moment. He was still wearing his dress pants, but he had removed his jacket and he was now clad only in a white dress shirt that hung loosely around his body.

"What are you still doing awake?" I asked him.

"I couldn't sleep. I decided to get some water, and I saw the light on. I hope I'm not disturbing you…" he trailed off

"No, not at all," I said.

"May I join you?" he asked quietly.

I didn't even try to contain my smile, "Of course, please," I said gesturing to an arm chair across from me.

He walked slowly to the chair and sat down. He kept his eye averted from mine.

"Erm.." I stated brilliantly, "Did you enjoy yourself at the party?"

"Yes."

Okay, dead end… think of something else Bella, don't just sit there like a lump! I stared at my book, but I wasn't reading. I wanted him to talk to me so badly, but it was becoming more and more difficult to think of safe topics of conversation. I heard him sigh heavily, seemingly in frustration. I wondered if maybe he was having just as hard of a time answering my questions as I was having asking them. I was waiting for him to get up and return to bed.

He didn't.

"Did you?" he asked me.

I looked up at him, and he was finally looking at me. I suddenly felt self-conscious. I was dressed only in my bed clothes and robe. My hair was down for the night and tumbled in waves around my shoulders and down my back. But he didn't seem to notice.

I smiled at him, a silent thank you for an attempt at conversation. "I did, actually. Strange for that type of party. It was uncommon for me to only have to deal with Demetri. I usually have several, pardon my loose use of the term, _gentlemen_ come up and offer to take me out to dinner or have their servants come over and help clean up my home. Once, I even had someone ask if he could 'save me from my loneliness, because a woman who is only surrounded by books _must_ be lonely.' He thought he was being chivalrous. Demetri's actions are certainly not original."

Edward smiled, "No one understands, do they? That a woman can be intelligent _and_ happy?"

"I'm glad you see my point. There was some truth to his statement. I have been lonely, but it has nothing to do with being well-read… arrogant pig," I muttered.

I expected him to laugh, but instead Edward's eyes grew sad, "Why do you feel lonely?"

I leaned back in my chair. That was a loaded question if ever I heard one. There were so many things that could make a person feel alone. I started with the obvious.

"Well, ever since my parents passed away, I've been in this big, old house all by myself. I've had to maintain it on my own as well. I don't mind, but there are some things that are difficult for me. Have you ever tried to climb a ladder in a gown to paint shutters?" Edward chuckled again and shook his head, "I didn't think so," I sighed and closed my book.

"I have Alice and her family. They've always been kind to me. But when I'm here, in this house… I miss them all the time. And when I'm left alone I think… and thinking turns to worry and worry turns to panic. And knowing that I have only myself to look to for my problems… makes it that much worse."

"What are you so worried about? Besides household chores," he said as the corner of his mouth twisted upward into a half smile. I temporarily forgot what I had been worried about in the first place. When I didn't answer right away, Edward misunderstood my silence. His smile faded and he asked, "Is it bad?"

The concern and sadness in his voice snapped me out of my trance. I took a depth breath and a leap of faith.

"My father left me some money, but it won't last forever. I imagine I have another 6 months before I really have to worry, but… I'll have to do something eventually. And truthfully, that scares me. All I've known is books and learning. Working in a factory for the rest of my life, doesn't exactly foster that type of lifestyle. And… when that does happen… I won't have enough to keep the house."

"What?" Edward asked.

"I'll only be making enough to feed myself and pay for a small room, maybe. It won't be enough to maintain the house. I wouldn't be able to stand watching it fall down around me. I'd rather sell it to someone who will keep in good condition. I'd like to see another family move in, so that another child can have the life I had here, that would be nice."

"I'm sorry for your troubles, Bella. Truly, I am."

"There isn't anything I can do really. I could sell some of my belongings, but it would only be prolonging the inevitable."

"How much would you need to keep it?" I didn't quite understand the tone of his voice, it sounded thoughtful and calculating.

"I'm not sure, Edward. More than I have, that's certain."

Edward thoughtfully nodded and leaned back into his chair.

"I'll make do. I always have before," I told him.

His gaze intensified as he stared at me. "You shouldn't have to," he said in a kind, whispered tone.

I could feel the heat rise to my face, as it had done countless time since I had met this man. I could hear in his voice that he meant it.

It all became too much too quickly, and I moved to get up.

"It must be very late," I mumbled as I set down my book on the end table. "I should be getting to bed."

"Yes, me as well," he said, the kindness in his voice not completely gone.

"Goodnight, Edward," I said in a rushed voice as I hurried out the door and up the stairs.

I couldn't' be sure, but I thought as I left that I heard a soft, "Sweet dreams," come from behind me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Happy Wednesday!_

_Again not much for me to say. I hope all of you will stop by the thread and chat with me! I always enjoy it!_

_If you review on Twilighted, be sure to check your review! I always try and leave a comment!_

_Thank you so much to Val. She and I hold each others hands through everything. ;)_

_And thank you to my loyal readers. You ladies make this experience... more amazing than I could possibly imagine. So, thank you._

_See you next week!_

_~Delta_

**French Dictionary**

Monsieur: Sir, Mr.

ma choute- my cabbage


	9. Comfort

Passing By

A Short Story

Chapter 9 – Comfort

I awoke the next morning with a start. The golden light of the dawn was already glowing brightly through my windows. I hadn't slept this late since I was a young girl. I rubbed my face and crawled out of bed. I dressed quickly, not wanting to keep Edward waiting for his breakfast. I carefully pinned my hair, which was a wavy mess after being slept on, but I didn't have time to be so vain.

I rushed out of my room and down the stairs. I ran through the door of the kitchen and had already grabbed my apron from the hook on the wall before I noticed that the table was set and Edward was placing a hot plate of food down at my place.

I smiled, "What's this?"

Edward looked up and blushed slightly, "Uh, I figured you would have a bit of a lie in, so I decided to make breakfast for us."

"That is just… Thank you, Edward. Here I was all in a rush to make sure you got fed, and you're already two steps ahead of me," I said, still smiling.

"It wasn't a problem. Please, sit. Enjoy," he said pulling out my chair for me.

I felt like I was in a dream. All those times I had wished for someone to just be there, and now, it seemed too good to be true.

But who was I to complain? So instead of spoiling this happy moment, I gestured for Edward to join me. We sat at my…_our _table and enjoyed our breakfast.

Just then there was a frantic knock on my door. It was far too early for visitors, and it seemed Edward was thinking the same thing. He stopped mid-chew, wiped his mouth with a napkin and shoved away from the table before I could even set my fork down. I rushed after him and found him in the foyer, pacing.

"Edward, please calm down," I told him. I knew he wanted to open the door, but he didn't want to overstep his bounds.

"I'm sure it's nothing," I tried to reassure.

He nodded tightly and folded his arms.

I fought once again with the lock for a few seconds and wrenched the door away from the frame to find a very anxious looking Charles.

"Charles! My goodness! What are you doing here! It's so early…" My mind began to wander. Why would he be here? Then my heart began to race. Did Alice tell him about Edward and me? That we weren't truly husband and wife? No. Alice wouldn't do that to me… but did someone hear us?

"My apologies. I'm sure I've interrupted your breakfast, but I just had to rush over here as soon as I could."

"Please, come in. Tell me what's on your mind."

Charles strode through the door and glared at Edward. Edward stood up straight and bowed slightly, "Good morning, Monsieur."

"Monsieur Cullen," Charles said back, curtly.

I smiled a little. It certainly wasn't a warm hug and a handshake. But, it was a start.

"Bella, you're alright?"

I felt my brows furrow as I processed his question, "What do you mean?"

"You were at Alice Brandon's dinner party last night, were you not?"

"Yes, Edward and I were in attendance. Charles, I don't understand. What's going on?"

"There was another attack last night. Emilie Jeune, who was also at the party. She was walking home last night and… well she's…"

"Oh my Lord, Charles, is she… did she…" I trailed off in horror.

"Oh no, she did not perish. But she is very shaken and… wounded. I just… Bella, I just had to make sure you were alright. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

Suddenly I realized what Charles' visit this morning might mean. My heart constricted in my chest. My mouth went dry, and I had to swallow carefully before I could force the words past my lips. "Charles, Edward was with me the entire night. If you're thinking…"

"Calm yourself, Bella. I know that Edward wasn't responsible for what happened to Emilie. These attacks all seem to be connected and they began before you rescued Edward from the gallows."

I sighed with relief.

"Charles, I'm grateful for your concern, but I am perfectly fine. Edward wouldn't let anything happen to me."

Charles' eyes shot up to mine, and he looked at me skeptically. "Just because I know he isn't responsible for these attacks, doesn't mean that I trust him with you."

Charles then slowly slid his eyes to Edward. Edward's gaze was pleading. He was simply trying to assure Charles of what I knew all along.

He would not harm me.

Charles huffed. But then I thought I detected the slightest softening of his expression.

"Really, Charles. I promise. I'm alright."

"Okay, but… I've told you this before but it bears repeating. Don't go anywhere alone. I'll escort you if you need to go anywhere and if I'm not around…" Charles took a deep breath, "Make sure Edward is."

I attempted to contain my smile and nodded. I could barely believe that those words had left his mouth.

"Would you like something to eat? We just sat down."

"I don't want to be any trouble."

"Please, it would be our pleasure. There's plenty to go around."

"I'd love to. Thank you, Bella."

I silently praised whatever force was causing this change in my loved ones. First Alice, now Charles. I didn't know what or who was responsible for the change in his behavior and his attitude towards Edward. But I was grateful.

The three of us ate a quiet meal together. Charles and Edward were very much alike in that neither of them liked to fill the silence with endless chatter. I asked about Charles' wife and his daughters. Edward listened intently, and even smiled when Charles told us of the last time he took his daughters on an outing. He was such a proud father, and he loved his girls very much.

After Charles left, Edward and I cleaned the kitchen. I could tell Edward had something to get off his chest, but he kept swallowing his words down. I didn't say anything. I wanted him to gain the courage himself. He had to learn that he could trust me.

"Bella," he finally choked out, "are you feeling okay? I mean, are you scared or upset? I don't want you to be, I just… It's a scary thing, and I don't want you to be… What happened was awful, and I don't want you to think that anything will happen to you. Please tell me you…"

He said all of this very quickly.

"Edward!" I shouted, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"You mean what happened to Emilie?" I asked in a softer tone.

He nodded.

"Of course what happened was horrible. And if I were alone, I'm sure I would be terrified. But, you assured me last night that I'm not alone anymore. I have you. And you make me feel very safe, Edward," I whispered the last part.

His eyes grew soft as we stared at each other.

"I'm glad. I would hate for you to feel frightened," he took a deep breath and said calmly, "And you are right. You do have me."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Summer arrived in full force, and as the days went by, Edward and I found ourselves settling into a comfortable routine. I was growing very accustomed to having him around.

After Alice's party and Charles' subsequent visit, something had changed between us. He no longer had difficulty being around me or talking to me. He never said much, but I didn't feel anger or hostility from him anymore. That fact made me brave, and I often found myself asking him questions and just enjoying his company.

One day after breakfast, I excused myself to do some washing. After the clothes were washed and ready to be dried, I carried them out to hang on the line I kept behind the house. I stopped short at the sight before me. My outbuilding door was wide open, and paint cans and other debris were scattered across my lawn and into my precious flowerbeds. I was just about to shout in frustration when I heard a voice from above.

"Don't worry; I'll put it all away when I'm finished."

I dropped my basket and slowly turned to the sound of the voice. Edward had better hope that he was not within striking distance, or he could look forward to quite the shiner.

Luckily for him he was perched atop a ladder… my anger swelled until I realized what he was doing. All the shutters were missing. I could see them now lined up against the house. And he was busy detaching the last one.

"I was just going to come and fetch you. Which color do you like best? If you like red, I'll have to run to town to get more, but you seem to have enough blue," he said as he climbed down the ladder carefully holding the shutter. He laid it with the rest and turned to me, wiping his hands free of dust on his shirt.

If I had been breathing, I would have answered him right away. After a moment he raised an eyebrow, and I sucked in a quick breath. "B-blue is fine," I managed to stammer out. He was painting my shutters. I had mentioned that it was too difficult for me to paint them on my own… I didn't even ask him. Just like when he had cleaned my kitchen or made our breakfast.

_What was going on here?_

He nodded, grabbed one of the paint brushes, and moved to collect the paint cans near the shed.

"You're painting my shutters?" I asked still dumbfounded. But there was also a hint of irritation in my voice as I surveyed the damage he'd inflicted on my beautiful flowers.

I could tell he was expecting the confusion, but he certainly wasn't expecting annoyance. He turned and the look of utter horror on his face was priceless.It almost made up for the mess he made on my lawn… almost.

"Yes… I thought… you said that… I'm sorry, I'll put all this away now," he said very quickly, tripping over his words.

I giggled. It was very amusing to see him so flustered. I could definitely get used to it.

"Edward, I'm not mad, I'm just… surprised. Well… that's a lie. I _am _a little irritated at the havoc you've wreaked on my flowerbeds. I'll have to teach you about the finer points of gardening. They usually include bans on throwing loose tools on the flowers."

He smiled just a little bit, "I am sorry. I was just frustrated with trying to find what I needed, and well, I got a little carried away. I'll help you clean… or replant… or whatever it is that needs to be done."

"It's alright. I can do that while the clothes dry. You just paint and be careful not to create a bigger disaster than you already have," I said sarcastically, shooting him a coy smirk, which he returned in kind.

"Thank you… for the shutters. It means a great deal to me," I added quietly.

His smile faded, and he simply nodded and then got to work.

And that's how it was for the weeks that followed. We would eat breakfast together in the mornings then spend the next few hours working. I would busy myself with my normal tasks, and Edward would fix all of the things that I had been unable to. He even found a replacement latch for my front door and installed it for me. I could now open it without wrenching my arm from the socket. After the chores were done, I would make my way to the library to read or study, and sometimes I would need to run into town for something. And every afternoon he would ask in his most timid of voices, if he could join me.

I always said yes.

He would either sit with me quietly as I read, or he would hold out an arm to escort me to wherever it was that I needed to go. We would often stop at the home of a one of Alice's suitors. His father, who was now deceased, had been a judge, and Alice had used her feminine wiles to get him to grant us access to the extensive collection of law books contained in his private library. Edward and I would pour over them, trying to figure out how we could get Edward home. I never told him how much that idea upset me. How I wished we could just stay together…

We would finish up our days with supper and dish washing before heading to bed.

To my peers, this lifestyle would seem dry and boring I'm sure. But to me… I hadn't been this happy since my parents passed away. Just having someone always there, it was exquisite.

Alice or Charles would drop by almost every day. They would never stay for long, just long enough to make sure that I was really okay. I could see that they too were beginning to trust Edward.

We even got invited to various luncheons and dinner parties around the neighborhood. I was certain that was due to Alice's influence. I couldn't imagine many of the families around my home would be too accommodating to a murderer, but Alice had pull, so we attended. It was truly a good thing, even though many of those events resulted in uncomfortable situations for us. Aro was in attendance at most of them, and each time he saw us he scrutinized us closely. But there was never anything he could find that would suggest we were not living as a married couple.

He wasn't deterred though. I'm sure he thought that I was miserable, being trapped in a life that I did not want. And I'm sure he thought that one day we would make a mistake or Edward would bolt.

How wrong he was though.

Edward was loyal and trustworthy – just two of the many wonderful traits that I had discovered about him.

His past however, was still a mystery. He was reluctant to talk about it, and every time I tried, the hurt in his eyes led me to drop the subject. I couldn't stand to see him in so much pain, so after a while, I just stopped asking. I decided that I would have to wait until he was ready to share his past with me. I hoped he would…in time.

I understood that he wasn't ready to tell me for one reason or another. But the days that would pass without answers slowly started driving me mad. I hadn't seen one hint of violence in his actions or his words. He was completely gentle and kind. Sure he was temperamental and abrasive in the beginning, but never violent. I was completely mystified as to how he could have committed any crime, much less murder.

I could no longer deny the truth that, as time went by; I was becoming more and more smitten with Edward Cullen.

*****

One Sunday afternoon, I had finished all of my chores in a very short amount of time. I had finished my latest book and I wasn't quite in the mood to start anything new. I considered cooking an elaborate meal, but I wasn't keen on that idea either.

I wandered from room to room aimlessly, not quite sure what I was looking for. Maybe some task that I actually wanted to do would leap out at me once I saw it.

The kitchen was unappealing, the parlor, boring. I finally came to the library and was filled with warmth at the sight before me.

Edward was lying stretched out on the large sofa in the middle of the room. His feet were crossed at the ankles, and his head was resting comfortably on a throw pillow. He was holding a book almost lazily in his hands, his face looked thoughtful and… relaxed. It was truly a sight to behold.

"Edward?" I questioned happily.

He jolted and almost dropped the book. I spoke again quickly, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!"

"Oh no, it's alright. Don't think on it. I was just... lost in this book," he said, swinging his long legs off the couch and placing them gently on the floor.

I laughed softly, "Yes, that very thing happens to me on occasion. You get so wrapped up in the story that you forget who, what, and where you are. Until some annoyance brings you crashing back to reality."

Edward's lips parted as he took in a shallow breath, "_You_ are most certainly not an annoyance," he breathed.

My heart broke into a sprint as I tried to figure out what he meant. He didn't find me annoying? Someone who was always sticking her nose in over his shoulder to make sure he was okay? If that was the case, well, I didn't think my heart could handle the happiness that I would feel. I was most definitely making too much of what he'd said. So in an effort to appear unaffected, I attempted to change the subject, "So… what were you reading?"

He glanced down to the floor quickly, he almost looked… discouraged? But, just as quickly as the look had passed across his face it was gone again. He looked up and gave me a small smile.

"_The Scarlet Letter _by Hawthore. I must admit, for a Frenchwoman you have quite a few books in English."

I blushed slightly, "Yes, my father was English, you see."

"He was?"

I nodded, "He traveled from England to Italy, then to France in his early days, all the while picking up as much of the languages as he could. I assume he was eventually going to head back to England, one day. But, he met my mother here and never looked back. So when I was growing up, he taught me all he knew about languages, so I could enjoy all different kinds of books, not just books in my native language."

Edward's eyes focused intently on me as I spoke, it was making me self-conscious. I didn't like to speak of my parents, and I couldn't quite figure out why I had let myself ramble incoherently to him again.

I again tried to switch the attention from me to him, "No matter. Were you enjoying the story? It's fairly new I believe."

"Yes, I hadn't gotten very far, but it seems to be intriguing. If you don't mind I'd like to continue reading it. I promise not to make a mess of the library…"

I cut him off, "Edward, this is your home too." I laughed, "I admit I was a little overprotective of my flowerbeds, but I want you to be comfortable here. If you want to read in the library, you are more than welcome to. You can even take books to your bedroom if you like. I won't mind. I know I enjoy reading when I cannot sleep."

He smiled slightly and nodded, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Um" I started eloquently, "I've run out of appealing things to do around the house. And I was just wondering well, maybe, would you take a walk with me in the park? It's one of my favorite places," I said shyly.

Edward's eyes slowly raked up my body until he met my eyes. The glow coming from them was indescribable. A small smile played on his lips.

"A walk? With you… in a park?"

"That is the general idea, yes," I quipped.

He looked away, deep in thought, "Could we take supper with us?"

"You mean like a picnic?" I asked.

He nodded, and I blushed. "I would love that."

The smile that had threatened his face now burst forth, making his whole face glow. He stood up and placed the book on the table in front of him.

"Well, then let's get going. Do you have a spare blanket?"

"Yes, in the hall closet, just grab any of them. There's a basket in there, too. I'll get started on some sandwiches."

Edward hurried up the stairs as I glided into the kitchen to prepare our meal.

After a few minutes, the sandwiches were packed snugly in my mother's old wicker basket, a wool blanket was slung loosely over Edward's arm, and we were on our way out the door.

Once we were strolling down the street, Edward offered me his arm. I carefully placed the basket in my other hand and snaked my arm through Edward's.

Even after all this time, gripping his bicep still did things to my insides that I didn't understand. His arms felt strong and sure, and the way he held himself was so dignified. His face was… lovely? If that is even the proper term to describe a man's face. His lips were red and full, his eyes, the most haunting shade of green I had ever seen. I had often imagined what those arms would look like bare... What his lips would feel like as they brushed along my throat… What passionate fire would smolder in the depths of his eyes as he carried me to his bed.

I involuntarily bit down on my bottom lip. I didn't even realize I had been lightly chewing on it until Edward spoke.

"Are you alright?"

My mouth flew open with a light _pop_. "Uhh, yes," I stammered trying not to give my impure thoughts away. "Why do you ask?"

Now it was Edward's turn to stammer, "Umm, I just… I always noticed, you bite your lip when you're nervous."

"I do?"

He chuckled, "Yes, I thought you were going to chew right through it the day we got married."

His eyes widened slightly as I stared at his profile, a light blush coloring his cheeks.

"Huh, I guess I never realized before," I said, trying to take away his obvious embarrassment. Why he would get this flustered about me, I had no idea.

We continued our stroll until we came upon the park, Jardin des Papillons. There were well worn paths winding in and out of thickets of trees, brush, and flower gardens, circling a wide open field where numerous people sat on benches and chatted. Little boys had their fishing poles, trying their luck at the small pond in the center of the field, laughing and screaming wildly at the fun they were having. I felt Edward take a deep breath. I'm sure the idea of sitting among all of these people made him wary, but how little he knew me.

"Don't worry, this isn't where we're going," I whispered to him.

He turned to look at me with raised eyebrows.

I giggled, "I don't like crowds either. There's a place just off the path here. Most people don't want to get their boots dirty so they leave it to nature. But, I simply can't let beauty like this go unappreciated."

He smirked a little, "Only you, Bella."

I looked away as I tugged on his arm, pulling him into the woods. There was a small, slightly worn trail leading through the thick foliage.

Soon, the trees gave way to a clearing. I had been here many times before, and I was suddenly very excited to be sharing it with Edward.

I let go of his arm as he walked forward silently to stand next to me.

The meadow had never looked more beautiful. The summer wildflowers were artfully scattered throughout the pale green grass. The wind blew gently this way and that, carrying the scent of flowers and sunshine to my nose.

"C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas?" I asked Edward.

"It certainly is. How did you find this place?"

My lips pressed into a hard line, "You would ask me that wouldn't you?"

"Why, what's wrong," he asked with a laugh, sensing the embarrassing story that was coming.

I blushed and looked down at my feet. "I can't believe I'm about to tell you this."

I sighed and launched into the tale. "When I was thirteen, my teacher took my class on a nature hike as part of a school project. I was in the awkward phase of early adolescence. I was all gangly limbs that I hadn't quite grown into yet. And well, you know I'm not the most naturally graceful creature either."

Edward grinned and nodded for me to continue.

"There was a boy in my class, Michel, that I was desperate to have notice me. He was my first crush. I was mad for him."

I glanced at Edward and saw that his grin had disappeared.

"The entire class was walking down a steep hillside. I wanted so much to make a good impression on Michel, so I was repeating in my head over and over, 'Do not trip and tumble down this hill like an idiot.'"

I gave Edward a meaningful glance. The grin returned, and he said, "You didn't."

"Oh, I did. I somehow managed to trip over my own two feet and rolled, very unattractively I might add, to the bottom of the hill. I lay there on my back at the bottom and listened to everyone laugh at me.

"When I could, I got up and ran home. My father saw how mortified I was and made me tell him what had happened. And then he brought me here. He told me that this was someplace that I could come whenever I needed to get away from the world. Here, I didn't have to worry about what anyone thought of me. I could just be. It's been my favorite place ever since."

Edward was looking at me with such gentleness and understanding in his eyes. But then he frowned. "So, whatever happened to Michel?"

I laughed. "Oh, nothing ever happened between Michel and me. As he grew older, it became apparent that he had, shall we say, _other _interests."

Edward looked puzzled.

"He now lives with his best friend, Eric. And they tell their poor mothers that they just can't be tied down with wives and families. They're both content to be bachelors all their lives."

I could see comprehension dawn in Edward's eyes. "Isabella Cullen! How do you know of such things?"

I chuckled. "Naïve I may be, Edward. But I'm not stupid."

Edward laughed with me as he spread the blanket out on the grass. But as we took our seats on opposite ends of the blanket, a tension I wasn't expecting and didn't understand cropped up between us. Edward carefully avoided my gaze.

I handed him a sandwich and we ate quietly. Edward shifted his body so that his back was to me. I watched him intently after that. I saw him take breath after breath like he was preparing to speak, but no words ever came.

I was busy fidgeting with a stray piece of lettuce when Edward finally spoke.

"So, I finally finished my letter to my family," he said in a flat tone, keeping his back to me.

"Are you serious? Edward that's wonderful!" I exclaimed.

He nodded, "Bella, I don't… I hate to ask, but… I don't have anything for post fees," he said in a meek, almost embarrassed voice.

"Edward, don't you fret for a second, I have plenty enough for something as important as this. We'll go to town tomorrow and we'll get that letter on its way."

"You… you would do that?" he asked.

"Of course, what kind of person do you take me for?! I practically begged you to write to them. Do you think that when you do I wouldn't give you what you need to make sure that letter gets there?! Please, Edward, I thought you knew me better than that!"

He looked down, obviously embarrassed, "I know, Bella. I'm sorry. I'm just… You have no idea how difficult it was for me to write this letter. After what I've done… I'm afraid they'll be ashamed of me. That they'll want nothing to do with me."

I was quiet for a beat as I processed that. I had always believed that Edward was innocent, but he obviously felt guilt and shame about something in his past. In the back of my mind, a small seed of doubt was planted. Could he be guilty? "You mean… they didn't know that you were…"

"No."

"I see," I said softly. I wasn't going to drag this out of him, if he wanted to tell me, he could.

He took a deep breath, "I had no means of writing them while I was incarcerated, and I just couldn't imagine that they would want to hear from me."

"Edward… try to imagine being in their shoes. No word from you for over three years. They must think that you're… dead. They'll be so happy to know that you're alive, I can't imagine anything else will matter."

"It's not for a frivolous reason that I keep myself from them," he said bitingly.

"I know, but, I'm sure that they will still be thrilled… think of your mother…"

"I am. That's why I finally gave in and just wrote the damn letter."

I sighed, "I'm glad."

He turned his head and looked back at me, "Me too."

That stressful topic out of the way, Edward turned and sat cross legged, keeping his eyes on my face. We talked and ate until our stomachs were full.

Then Edward and I packed up the remnants of our picnic, stood up and folded the blanket. I placed it back into the wicker basket and hooked the handle in the crook of my elbow.

I glanced up to the sky, shielding my eyes from the sun with my hand. The harsh orange light it was giving off meant that it was later than I thought. Edward and I always seemed to let time get away from us when he would let down his guard enough to have a real conversation with me. Much to my delight, that seemed to be happening more and more.

As we came out of the woods back into the park proper, I tripped over a tree branch and nearly fell. I squinted my eyes shut in preparation for the dull pain that always came when my knees hit the ground. But it never came. Instead, I felt a warm hand latch onto my elbow. I stumbled a bit, but I regained my balance quickly.

"As graceful as ever," he said, a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Oh, be quiet. It's the first time I've tripped all day," I said gruffly.

It was then I realized, he was teasing me. Teasing. He was comfortable enough with me to tease me about my lack of coordination.

I might as well have been flying.

As we started to move again, I expected his hand to fall from my elbow and for him to offer his arm for me like he had done so many times before.

Edward had different ideas.

Perhaps it was because there were still people out and about; perhaps it was because he was afraid that I would fall again. Either way, I felt his grip loosen till just his fingertips were touching me. He slowly slid his hand down my arm, causing my entire body to break out in goosebumps. He kept his hand moving until it brushed gently over the top of my hand. He twisted his hand around and spread my fingers with his. He curled them in between mine, until he firmly held my hand in his. I curled my fingers in response, lightly rubbing my thumb back and forth over his skin, overjoyed that he was touching me.

And together, hand in hand, we started for home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Happy Wednesday!_

_I hope this chapter is what you expected. I'm certainly looking forward to your reactions! I can't say much else without giving something away, but… yeah. Hehe._

_A million thanks to Val, my beta. She knows why I love her._

_Please forgive any French slip ups. Val and I are trying to work in "Old French" if you will. Kinda like Old English.. you know… "Ye ol' pub" and all that. Ady, I love you. You keep making sure my pants are on straight ;)_

_Let me know what you think! And I'll see you next Wednesday!_

_~Delta_

**French Dictionary**

Monsieur- Mr., sir

Jardin des Papillons- Garden of the Butterflys

C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas - It's magnificent, isn't it?


	10. Kindness

Passing By

Chapter 10

Kindness

The next day, Edward and I went to the market as usual, but we stopped at la poste on our way home. I paid the fees, and we sent the letter on its way.

I could tell he was still nervous about it, but it was for the best. I didn't ask how much he had told them about his current situation… or his past one. Despite his worry, I still believed Edward was somewhat relieved. How could he not be? I knew it had taken a lot of courage for him to ask for my help, and I couldn't have been happier that he did.

As the days passed, Edward continued to busy himself around the house. He was a complete and total blessing. The house had never looked better. He painted walls, fixed windows, polished sliver, and a hundred other things that I had never dreamed he would help me with. He even helped replant a few of my flowerbeds.

Almost every day we would go into town and shop at the market. Edward was always quiet – that was not unusual – but as we approached the end of our trip, he would also become incredibly tense.

The tension would peak as he went to check the post. I never went in with him. I didn't want to make it more uncomfortable for him. Each time, he came out of the office with a different look on his face. Some days he would look relieved, others he would look so disappointed that my heart would ache.

I wanted so badly for them to write him. But, I simply didn't know if that would happen.

What could he have told them?

Did he tell them the truth? Was that why they hadn't written?

But why would he tell them the truth and not me? Was he concerned about scaring me? Didn't he trust me? Was I not important enough to Edward for him to confide in? He wouldn't tell me the truth because…I could not adequately answer that question. I simply didn't know why.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

One Friday afternoon I was tidying up in the library. I was expecting Alice any minute. She would be accompanying Edward and me on a trip to the market. Alice thought it would be a good idea for our neighbors to see Edward out and about with someone besides me. She said it would build… "Social Acceptance." I hoped she was right. I was putting away a few books, when I stumbled upon a scrap of paper sticking out from a book that was lying on the end table.

I picked up the book and smiled at the title.

_The Scarlet Letter_

I thought for a moment that the stray piece of parchment might just be a place holder, but it was tucked away in the very front of the book.

My parents always taught me that it was impolite to snoop. But, this was just too tempting, and my eagerness and curiosity got the better of me.

I looked over my shoulder and slid out the piece of paper. It was folded in half, so I opened it. Inside there were several words written in the most elegant script I had ever seen. But the words were not what I expected.

_Onion, Tomato, Peas, Corn, Potatoes_

_Flour, Oil, Herbs, Butter, Salt, Pepper_

_Minced lamb_

I was confused for a moment. Then I remembered. Minced lamb was the main ingredient in that dish Edward wanted me to make for him! Cottage pie! I had completely forgotten!

I suddenly felt horrible. He must have written this list a while ago. Why didn't he give it to me? I knew Edward well enough now, and I was certain that he must have thought he was imposing too much to ask. Well that thought settled it. A plan began formulating in my head. Now the only problem was what to do with Edward.

Just then there was a knock on my door. I stuffed the list in my apron and ran to answer it.

I opened it with ease and standing there was a very chipper Alice.

"Bonjour, Bella. Are you and Edward ready to go?" she said in a sing song voice.

"Alice!" I exclaimed. "You have to help me."

"With what?" she asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Please, come inside. Bonjour, Jane," I added.

Leaving Jane behind in the foyer, I drew Alice into the library and shut the door firmly behind us to ensure privacy.

"Alice," I said quietly, "I want to make a special dinner for Edward. But it needs to be a surprise. If he comes with us to the market this afternoon, he'll know what I'm up to."

"Oh Bella, I think that is a…. wonderful idea."

I beamed. "Excellent, I just want to do something to thank him. He has really been a big help around the house since he's been here, you know?"

"Really?" Alice asked.

I giggled, "Of course Alice, do you think he just sits around here and stares at me all day?"

Alice's cheeks flamed red. I didn't understand why. Then what could only be described as a wicked, evil grin spread across her face.

"I'm sure he could find more…titillating…ways to occupy his time. Yours too."

I cut her off, "Alice Brandon! How dare you speak of such improprieties?!"

"Improprieties! He is your husband," Alice quipped.

"I've told you it's not like that between us."

Alice sighed dramatically, "I know, Bella. But I keep hoping."

I laughed…but didn't confide in her that I kept hoping too. "Just let me get rid of Edward so we can go. Do you mind waiting here?"

"No, go weave your nefarious plot," Alice said with a wave. "Jane and I will be out in the carriage.

I knew I should be ashamed for what I was about to do. But, I needed Edward to be occupied.

I headed out back towards the garden. Luck seemed to be on my side today. He was relaxing in a chair, soaking up the sun. I took a deep breath and dove in.

"Edward?"

He looked up and smiled when he saw me, "Hello, Bella. Are you ready to head to the market?"

"Oh well, Alice just arrived, and she has asked me to go with her... alone. She wanted to talk to me about something in private. I think it's about one of her suitors. You don't mind, do you?" I said in a overly sweet voice.

He looked confused, but he didn't protest, "No, not at all. Are you sure you'll be alright? I mean…"

The concern in his voice overwhelmed me. He was genuinely worried about me, and I was sure he was considering what Charles had made us promise – that I wouldn't go anywhere without Edward. But, if this was going to work, I had to be firm.

"Oh, don't think on it. Charles won't mind. Besides I won't be by myself. Alice, Jane and Alec will be with me. No need for alarm."

He eyed me skeptically. I had a feeling that he wanted to argue with me, but instead he just agreed in a tight voice, "Whatever you say, Bella."

"I should be home in a few hours. Expect supper at 7 o'clock, alright?"

"Of course," he said flatly. I felt badly about bruising his feelings, but I was certain that my surprise would make it up to him.

"Excellent, see you at supper."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The afternoon went beautifully. I asked the butcher's wife about Cottage pie, and she had an old cookbook with the recipe. I found everything else that I needed at the various vendors' stalls in la place du marché. I also got to spend time with Alice – something that I had been neglecting lately. We talked about frivolous things, things that allowed our minds to escape our troubles for just a little while.

But Alice also expressed to me again how lonely she was. She would never come right out and say it, but I knew how sad she was. Everyone loved Alice Brandon, yet she had never been able to give her heart to anyone.

The other girls wouldn't listen to Alice's woes. They believed if she wanted to marry, she could. But Alice simply didn't want any of the men who paid court to her. I liked to think she was waiting for something special…for _someone_ special. And she knew that she just couldn't settle for anything less.

I just hoped that she wouldn't be waiting forever.

Alice dropped me off at home. After bidding her good day, I rushed inside and dumped all of my parcels in the kitchen. Edward was waiting for me; he came down from his room as soon as he heard me.

When I heard the soft creaking of footsteps on the staircase, I positioned myself in the kitchen doorway.

"Edward, good afternoon I trust?"

"Yes, did you get everything you needed at the market?"

"I did, thank you," I said shortly.

"Hm, well I thought I'd give you a hand with supper…"

I cut him off, "Oh no, I don't need any help. Actually, I was hoping you might check the shelves in the shed out back. Some of them are loose, and I'm worried my things might fall."

Edward raised an eyebrow. I knew why – the request wasn't like me at all – but I needed him out of the house.

"Sure, Bella. I'll get right to work."

I watched him quickly turn and stomp down the hallway. I thought I heard the back door slam. He was irritated with me. I giggled like a little school girl. I couldn't wait to see his face when he saw what I was really up to.

I got to work on the meal, and it seemed like only a short time later that I heard the back door open and close again.

"Bella, the shelves were fine. I don't know what you were so worried about," I heard Edward call from the hallway.

"Oh well," I called back.

Silence.

"Okay, I'm going to wash up. I'll be down soon for supper," he said gruffly.

"Sure," I said nonchalantly. Then I had to stifle my giggles as I watched him stalk upstairs.

This was perfect. I ran into the dining room and got out my best china and linens. I could smell the lamb cooking in the kitchen. It truly smelled divine.

Once everything was prepared and laid out on the table, all I had to do was wait. I hoped that Edward wasn't so upset with me that he wouldn't come down for dinner.

Just as I was afraid that the food would get cold, I heard those now familiar footsteps come down the stairs and head towards the kitchen.

He called out when he didn't find me there. "Bella?"

"In here, Edward," I called back.

He wandered slowly from the kitchen to the dining room, wringing his hands the whole way. His head was down as he entered the dining room. He walked over to the table without looking at me.

"Is there any reason why we are eating…" Just then he looked up.

He saw the deep red and cream linens I had placed on my dark oak table. The ivory china sparkled in the candlelight, and the meal sat perfectly cooked in the center of the table.

"What's this?" he choked out.

"Surprise," I said softly.

"What… I don't understand."

"It's a thank you, Edward. For all that you do for me. I found your list while I was cleaning the library, and I thought this would be the perfect way to show you how much I appreciate you."

"_You're _thanking _me_," he said.

"Of course," I said, slightly confused.

"Bella, I… it looks delicious."

"I hope it is… It wasn't terribly difficult to make but…you know."

He nodded while avoiding my gaze.

"Well, let's eat before it gets cold."

0o0o0o0o0o

After saying goodnight to Edward, I shuffled upstairs to my bedroom. I usually wasn't this tired at the end of a day, but for some reason all I wanted was to curl up and go to sleep.

I did nothing but pluck the pins from my hair and step out of my dress, leaving it in a puddle on the floor, before I doused the lamps in my room and plopped onto my bed. I expected to fall right to sleep, but I couldn't still the thoughts rushing through my mind.

What was happening between Edward and me?

I wanted to spend all of my time with him. I wanted to make him laugh. And do nice things for him. But, how could I feel this way if he didn't trust me.

I was growing more and more frustrated by the minute.

Just then a loud clap of thunder roared outside. I jumped and almost fell off my bed. I hated thunderstorms.

"Great," I muttered to myself.

I jumped out of bed, quickly pulled my dress back on, and hurried to my bedroom door.

I swung open my door and was met with only darkness. It must have been later than I thought. Edward had put out all of the lamps and gone to bed.

The storm grew stronger by the moment as I walked downstairs. Lightning would light up each room in a frightening white light, and my feet seemed to be carrying me faster. I ended up in the library. I wasn't sure why; I was too shaken to read anything.

I curled up in a ball in the corner of my sofa. I laid my head on a throw pillow and prayed for the storm to be over quickly.

As if Edward could sense my discomfort, a shadowy figure appeared in the doorway.

"Bella?" he called.

I looked up at him. He was holding a small lamp and was still dressed in the clothes he'd worn that day. He looked somewhat distressed. Perhaps storms upset him as well. I felt compassion well up in my chest. I wanted to make sure he was alright, so despite my own fear and confusion, I smiled brightly at him as he muttered his usual greeting.

"May I join you?"

"Please," I said, "I don't really like storms, and I imagine I won't be getting much sleep tonight."

"Well, I'll keep you company until it passes."

And I couldn't believe it…all my nerves were calmed in that moment. And again I wondered… why his past didn't matter to me. Why all of this didn't matter to me. There was only one thing that did.

Him.

"I'd like that," I said.

He surprised me tonight. Instead of sitting in the armchair across from me, he sat down on the opposite end of the couch I was occupying.

His boldness made me brave, so I asked the question that had been on the tip of my tongue for the better part of the week.

"Do you have any idea why you haven't heard from home?" I asked.

"No. I am afraid that my first instincts were correct. They are too ashamed to contact me."

"Edward, don't think that way, please. I'm sure they were very happy to hear from you. It could even be that their letter just hasn't arrived yet."

"Sure," he answered with no hope.

I didn't know what to say to comfort him. I knew he missed his family.

Edward had been in that prison for three years. I couldn't even imagine being locked away like that in such a horrible place. To have no contact with those you care about. Even a strong man like Edward must have been frightened.

"Did you… did you tell them about what happened?"

He scoffed, "It's complicated, Bella. How easy would you find it to confess your deepest, darkest secret? To people who had loved you. People who had once been proud of you. It would do no good to _explain_ myself."

"You don't know that! It may just…"

He cut me off. "No! I am tired, Bella. I just want everyone to leave me alone and let me get on with my life," he shouted, "if you could call it that."

Those words stung worse than anything he had ever said to me. I had been enjoying our time together, and he was just trying to pass the time until he could get away from this place… get away from me – the crazy, naïve girl who should have just minded her own business.

This is what I deserved for allowing myself to hope.

I felt the hot tears well up in my eyes. And although I tried to hide them from him, he noticed.

"Oh God, Bella. That's not what I meant…" he said anxiously, but I had had enough.

"No!" I roared standing looking down on him, the tears flowing freely now. "I'm the one who's tired, Edward. I trusted you when you gave me no reason to. I've opened my home to you, my life, and I've given you everything I could. I'm doing my best here and you just… just… I mean you haven't even thanked me. For anything." Agitated, I started pacing restlessly.

"How is that supposed to make me feel? And you can't even tell me what happened. Do you believe I'll think any less of you? I think when I pulled you from the gallows that should have been enough to prove that you can trust me, but apparently I thought wrong!"

Edward stood. "It's not a matter of trust, Bella! You _will_ think less of me! How can you not?"

I continued pacing. "But I don't understand why, Edward."

He grasped my shoulders in an inescapable grip and turned my body to face him. His face was now mere inches from mine. "Because I'm guilty, Bella! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

I was too stunned to say anything. I couldn't move. All I could do was to stare at the man in front of me. My husband. My Edward. I could not comprehend what he was saying to me. Finally, I managed to squeak out a single word. "What?"

"I said that I'm guilty, Bella." He annunciated the words slowly and precisely, trying to make sure I understood. But I didn't. I couldn't.

"Edward, no!"

"Yes, Bella. Do you know how they found me? When I was arrested? I was crouching over the body of a young girl. She was about your age, maybe even younger. A knife was lying beside us. Her blood was soaked into my clothes. And on my hands. Her blood was on my hands." He looked at me with a tortured expression twisting his features. He held out his hands for my inspection. "Her blood is still on my hands, Bella. There's nothing I will ever be able to do to remove it." His voice was higher than usual, and there was a hysterical edge to it. And the pain in his eyes…it stabbed through my heart. He looked like a small boy pleading with a grown-up to fix something precious and irreplaceable, something that had been broken beyond repair.

"This girl, Edward," I began and then paused, startled by the sound of my own voice. It was calm, detached. I wondered vaguely how it could sound that way when my thoughts were in such turmoil. Perhaps, I was in shock. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and continued in my strangely placid tone, "You're telling me that you took her life?"

"No!" he shouted emphatically. And then the wounded little boy reappeared before me. "Yes," he said quietly. Edward covered his face with his hands and shook his head. "Oh Lord, Bella. I didn't kill her, but I may as well have. It was my fault! If it weren't for me, she'd still be alive!"

I reached up and grabbed his wrists, pulling them away from his face. His arms dropped to his sides. His entire body slumped in defeat. I brought my hands back up and cradled his face between them. He was still hiding from me. His gaze was fixed on the floor. "Edward, don't. I don't want you to hide from me anymore. Look at me."

Reluctantly he brought his eyes up to meet mine. They were filled with so many emotions – pain, fear, regret, shame. I knew that his very soul had been poisoned by whatever had happened to him. He needed to purge the venom. He needed someone to listen. "Please, Edward. Tell me. I want to know. You can trust me."

"I know… I'm… Bella you won't believe me. I can't have you looking at me the way they looked at me. Like I was a coward. A coward," he repeated quietly, "and a monster."

"Please. I need to hear your story, Edward. It's okay. You can tell me. I'll just listen."

Edward squeezed his eyes tightly shut and held his breath. I think I held mine too.

I knew he was struggling, trying to decide if he could share this part of himself with me. After what seemed an eternity but was really only a matter of moments, the air left his lungs in a whoosh and his eyes opened, locking in on mine. He had made his decision. He gestured for me to sit down.

I returned to my seat and looked up at him expectantly. His body stiffened and he took in a great gulp of air, as if he were bracing himself to be battered by a mighty force. He looked down at me one last time. There was pleading in his eyes now. And then he began.

"Are you familiar with the intricacies of British society, Bella?"

I was a little surprised by the question. It seemed to be irrelevant. But I had promised him that I would listen, and I knew that he needed to tell this story in his own time and in his own way. I shook my head. "Not really, Edward. I mean, I've heard a little. But I don't know what is fact and what is fiction."

He nodded. "I am an oddity in England. I was always stuck between two worlds. My mother was the daughter of the 5th Earl of Essex. My father's family was untitled but of noble lineage. My grandfather approved the match between his daughter and my father without knowing that my parents kept one very important detail from him. The Cullen family coffers were empty. But my father had a plan. He was well-educated and ambitious. After he married my mother, he actually had the audacity to go to work! I don't know if you realize how the British aristocracy looks down on anyone 'in trade.'"

I shook my head and waited for him to continue.

"Well, my father took my mother's dowry and set himself up in shipping and international trade. And he slowly began to rebuild the family fortune.

"My father groomed me to follow in his footsteps and taught me to always be honorable in business. He was adamant that I remain honest and not cheat a single person out of a single pound, and I didn't. I was very successful. Against my father's advice, I invested in textiles, foundries, and the railway industry. All of my investments started to command astonishing returns before I left England. I could provide for my family in a way that even my father never could. I sent my sister to the finest schools and bought my mother the finest silks, satins, and laces. But, none of that compared to how their pride in me made me feel. Our family was such a happy one. None of us would ever speak of our wealth, just how lucky we were to have each other. It was like a fairytale.

"At my mother's request, I attempted to participate in the social circles of London. It was there that I realized what a strange creature I was. Through my family connections, I was socially acceptable – even desirable – despite the fact I had no title. But the fact that my father and I were 'in trade' tainted me in the eyes of British society. I believe I would have been given the cut direct by the lot of them if it weren't for two things. The shallow young debutantes fancied my looks. And their mothers fancied my bank accounts. After three London seasons, I had become so jaded…so tired of society's hypocrisies. I had to get away, so I decided to come here, to France, for a few weeks to meet with some other investors and see what I could accomplish abroad. My business partner, Felix, came with me."

It was now his turn to start pacing. I could feel the tension rolling off of him in waves. I couldn't fathom what kind of horrific turn his story was going to take.

"Felix had been an acquaintance of mine from Cambridge. His background was similar to mine, and we shared a common interest in business and industry. After university, Felix contacted me about some business prospects, and we began to pursue these ventures together.

Our partnership never developed into a friendship, however. Felix had been rather spoiled by his aristocratic parents, you see. He was arrogant and rather inclined to get his own way. Still, I got on with him tolerably well, even if I didn't exactly like him.

"So, we had been here no more than a week, and our meetings were going extremely well… " He stopped moving then, his gaze turning dark and cold. He stared at the wall behind me, but I kept my eyes locked on his. He was looking, but not really seeing. He was lost, far away from this library, this house.

"We went out to celebrate, Felix and I, to a local café. Actually it's not far from here, just a few miles. I didn't drink much, but Felix did. He laughed and said that the only things France had to offer were excellent wines and pretty girls, and he intended to overindulge in both while we were here. After a few hours, Felix excused himself, and I watched him stumble out of the café. I stayed for only a few more minutes. There had been a troupe of local musicians playing in the café, and I'd wanted to listen to them for just a little longer. But I began to worry about Felix. I decided to go check on him. He was drunk and… he could hurt himself," Edward growled.

"I found him in the alley behind the café. He had a knife to a young girl's throat. She was crying, bleeding, and he was fumbling to unfasten his britches. I flew at him and pulled him off of her. I don't remember much, I just remember blood, lots of it. He fought back, screaming at me, saying that if I would have just left it alone everything would have been fine. He got in one good punch and took off running. I ran back to the girl, but… it was too late. She had died, and there wasn't anything I could do about it," His hands were in his hair as he choked his story out. I was far beyond responding.

"That's when some patrons from the café found me, kneeling over her limp body, her blood all over me, alcohol on my breath, the knife lying nearby. The gendarmes that had been summoned didn't hesitate to throw me in prison that night. And that's where I stayed. I tried to tell them that it wasn't me…that it was Felix, but the people in the café insisted that he left long before I had. I had nothing, nothing to prove that I hadn't done it. They even accused me of stealing her jewelry! Her family insisted that she'd been wearing a necklace, a family heirloom, when they'd last seen her. So I was branded a thief as well as a murderer," he added bitterly.

"I don't know what happened to Felix. It's possible that he went back to England or even to somewhere else on the continent. He had enough money in his accounts to live on forever. Lord only knows where he is now…" he trailed off in horror.

"I… I gave up. I had no way of contacting my family. I knew that Felix was still out there, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

"That poor girl…Victoire was her name. I only wish I would have found him sooner or that I had walked out with Felix instead of staying behind for those few minutes," he said mostly to himself.

"While I was in prison, I came to accept my part in what had happened. I didn't kill the girl, but if I had done things differently, she'd still be alive. I decided that I deserved to be where I was. That I deserved my fate."

With the end of his story, Edward's pacing stopped. He collapsed into the armchair opposite from where I sat and, resting his elbows on his knees, placed his head in his hands.

I was relieved to finally know the truth, to finally _know_ that he was innocent, instead of just feeling it in my heart. But I needed to make _him_ understand that he was truly innocent. This guilt he was letting eat away at him was not good. I had to make him see the truth. I went to him and knelt before him. He didn't look up. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair, soothing him as a mother does a frightened child. "Edward," I said softly. When he still wouldn't look at me, I tried again in a firmer tone, "Edward." This time his hands moved away from his eyes, and he reluctantly met my gaze. "You didn't do anything wrong. You're not responsible for the death of that girl – not in any way."

"You…you believe me?"

"Of course I do!"

His face scrunched up and turned red. He looked… angry. "Damn it Bella! You can't do this to me. You can't!"

"Why are you angry, Edward? What's wrong?!" I beseeched.

"You! You, Bella! How is this even possible? You were just passing by as I was about to be hanged for something I didn't do, and you just happened to pick me to save?! I had accepted it! That was my fate. I was doomed to die and that… that… _thing _was left out there to terrorize other people! Then you show up with your big brown eyes and warm smile, and then you just take me in! You brought me into your home! You _married_ me! A convicted murderer, no questions asked!"

"But, you're innocent… and I knew you wouldn't hurt me," I whispered when he took a breath.

His face twisted, and he started shouting again, "That! What is a person supposed to do with that?!"

I just started at him, not understanding what he meant.

"How can someone like you exist?Someone so kind and intelligent and… and beautiful. It doesn't make any sense. And now you tell me that you believe me, and that you've trusted me this entire time? How is that possible?" He let out a humorless chuckle and rubbed his face. He took a deep breath and continued, "Of course I haven't thanked you for anything – it wouldn't be enough," he said calmly, coolly.

"What good would my gratitude do? You deserve _so _much more than a simple thank you, you deserve… everything," he said breathlessly, his eyes locking with mine.

With that he stood, strode purposefully from the room, and ran up the stairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Hey everyone!_

_Sorry about the delay. ._

_I had a family emergency and I had to fly to Virginia for a few days._

_Don't worry, everything is fine now! And I'll be flying home tomorrow. And I should be back to my normal posting schedule next week!_

_I also want to apologize. I was totally and completely fail at review replies this week. I don't think I got to anyone's actually. I will do my best to try and get to EVERYONE this week!_

_Thanks for your understanding, let me know how you liked the chapter…. It's a doozy. ;)_

_See you next week,_

_~Delta_

_P.S. Val is the coolest thing since sliced bread._


	11. Fear

Passing By

A Short Story

Chapter 7- Fear

I didn't sleep that night.

I stayed in the library until the storm had passed. The thunder and lightning didn't even frighten me. How could it? My mind was too consumed with thoughts of Edward to care. After what seemed to be no time at all, the sky started to fade from black to the pearly gray of pre-dawn. I knew Edward would be getting up soon, and I couldn't face him.

So I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room. I listened for him, but I didn't hear anything. I stared out my window and watched the sun rise. I wasn't really aware of anything except the soft changing of the light as the morning dragged on. I thought I may have heard knocking on my front door. Even so, I was in no mood to be polite. I would just rather let them assume that I was out for the day.

Strangely, I didn't cry. I imagined that I would. There were so many emotions running through my head, but I just… didn't. It was like my mind was searching for the trigger to release all that I was feeling. But, it couldn't pinpoint what that was. So I was caught in some thoughtless limbo until that happened.

It wasn't until it was nearly noon that I mustered up the courage to venture downstairs.

I crept down the stairs, careful not to make them creek, still completely unsure as to what to say to him. His voice echoed in my mind.

"_What is a person supposed to do with that?"_

No, Edward. What was a person supposed to do with _you_ and everything that you had told me yesterday?

He had admitted so much to me. He had said things that I thought only were only said between two people very much in love. Was he just flustered? Was he just saying those things to appease me?

Or did he really mean them?

I had no way of knowing until I talked to him, so I made up my mind that I would be brave and face him, face whatever was going on in his mind. I started with the garden and the library, he wasn't in either place. I searched the whole first floor, leaving the kitchen for last. If he wasn't there, he was most likely in his room, and I would not disturb him there.

I peered around the door into the kitchen only to be met with empty space. I huffed and turned to go back to my room to sulk for the remainder of the day, when something on the table caught my eye.

I ran over and grabbed the folded sheet of paper and slowly opened it.

_Bella,_

_I've gone to town for the day._

_You can expect me for dinner. _

_-E.C._

His cold, formal words struck a sour chord on my heart. I did not know what to make of them. All of those warm and caring words from the night before faded away. He had finally said thank you and that would be the end of it. He thought highly of me, but he wanted nothing more to do with me. I could understand that.

I sat the note down on the table face up and read it over and over again. Each time it became more difficult to hold back the tears.

There was nothing I could do, I had let my feelings for him grow beyond what my heart could handle, there was no denying that now. But, with the knowledge that he was innocent and with his family surely wishing his return home, he would leave me and go back to where he belonged.

And I would do everything in my power to make sure that's exactly what happened. My life be damned, he had suffered enough. It won't matter what happens to me after he leaves, just as long as he's happy.

I couldn't see the words before me anymore. I shoved away from the table and stumbled to the door. I needed to get away from this place.

It was late afternoon now; the sun was starting to paint the sky orange and yellow. People crowded the streets as they made their way home from a long day at work. Children squealed as they played, husbands and wives embraced, friends laughed.

None of it mattered to me.

I dashed up and down the cobblestone streets until I reached the park.

I quickly navigated through the tress and the brush until I came to my meadow. It was calm and serene. Just what I needed.

I sat on the familiar grass and let the afternoon sun warm my skin. I could feel peace slowly settle in my limbs. Whatever was to happen between Edward and me… I was going to let happen. I knew that he didn't feel for me what I felt for him.

I was only happy that he had finally admitted he was grateful to me.

Besides, even if he had some stirrings of infatuation for me boiling under his skin, he didn't belong here. He belonged in England, with his family.

I sat for a while longer and the heat soon began to get to me. I didn't think I could handle going home just yet. I needed to just pretend to be normal for just a while longer.

Alice. I'd go see Alice. That should help me keep my new found peace in place for just a while longer. I had no doubts that when I faced Edward again, I would lose all composure and allow those feelings of want and desire to creep up my spine.

I had to control those urges if I was ever to let him go. So, the longer I stayed away from him, the better.

I got up and brushed the back of my dress, attempting to rid it of any stains that may have accumulated during my stay.

I lifted the hem of my dress to allow my legs more freedom to walk. I navigated through the woods until I came upon the secluded path that would take me back to the front gates of the park. But, I was not met with the seclusion I was expecting.

Just off the path, in a thick patch of trees, there were a man and a woman locked in an intimate embrace. I could see the woman's fingers digging into the man's shoulders. He had her pressed back against the trunk of a tree, covering her body with his. One of his hands was gripping the bark of the tree beside the woman's head; the other was fumbling with the front of her bodice. I could not see their faces.

I blushed furiously and turned to hurry away so they could have their privacy. But, then I heard a strangled squeak come from the girl.

"Please… stop."

I was frozen for a moment, waiting for the man to step away, or at the very least, for him to stop his pawing at her. Neither of those things happened. He continued as if she hadn't said a word. Her fingers still bit into his shoulders, but I realized now that I hadn't been witnessing her passion but her attempts to push him away from her, to make him stop. I felt my embarrassment evaporate and rage take its place before I had time to think. And the words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"What is going on?"

The man pushed away from the tree and turned to look at me. I gasped.

It was Demetri.

"Bella Swan. I think you should leave."

I locked my knees and narrowed my eyes.

Demetri took a step forward, towards me, his eyes blazing.

Just then I heard some people talking and laughing from behind me. A frightened expression came over Demetri's face, and quickly he stalked off in the opposite direction, throwing me one last glare before he did. I ran over to the woman, who had sunk to the ground as soon as Demetri released her. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy.

"Oh my Lord, are you alright?"

Only when I finally reached her did I realize who she was.

"Jessamine," I cried.

"Oh Bella, I was so scared!"

"Tell me exactly what happened," I demanded.

"Demetri came by my house and… well, I know I'm supposed to have a chaperone, but… I wanted so badly to be alone with him," she admitted sheepishly.

"What did he do to you?"

Her face went from red to ghostly white in an instant. "Nothing," she said too quickly. "He just… at first he said he wanted us to become closer. He kissed my hand and my forehead. .. He brought me here so that we wouldn't be spotted alone, and I thought it was terribly romantic. But, then… He wouldn't stop. He just… pushed me back against that tree. He was… kissing my neck and… Oh Bella, it was awful."

"I'm just happy that you're alright! Come now, we'll go straight to Charles, and he'll get this sorted out."

"No," she shouted.

"Why on Earth not!"

"You cannot tell anyone. My reputation… I'll be ruined if word of this got out. Please, Bella. Swear that you won't tell a soul!"

"Jessamine… I don't know…"

"Please…" she begged.

Jessamine and I had never been close. There was no secret about that. But, seeing her sitting on the dirty ground, looking so broken, begging me for my silence, I could not refuse her. I would have to think of another way to handle Demetri.

"Alright, you have my word. Not a soul."

"Thank you Bella," she nearly sobbed.

I stood and reached out my hand to help her stand. I walked with her all the way back to her home. She tried to refuse, but I insisted. I was not going to leave her alone.

After Jessamine was safely inside, I noticed that the sky was starting to turn slightly pink. Luckily, Alice's home was not far from where I was. I needed to see her now. Possibly more than I did before.

I reached the familiar house and knocked on the door. The maid answered, and I asked to see Alice.

Because it was Alice, she appeared at the top of the staircase before the front door had closed.

"Bella! What a pleasant surprise," she called as she glided down the stairs.

She reached the bottom and took a long look at my face. Without another word she grabbed my hand and led me up stairs to her bedroom. Once we were alone, she turned and blurted, "You will tell me what's wrong this very instant."

"Everything, Alice. I don't even know where to start…" I said, my mind wandering back and forth. First I thought of Jessamine and how I hoped that she was alright. She wasn't hurt, just shaken. Then, suddenly I thought of Edward once again. My head fell into my hands as I thought his name.

"It's him, isn't it?"

I looked up, tears clouding in my eyes.

"You love him."

That was it. That was the unfound thought my brain had been searching for. And there was no stopping it now.

My tears finally spilled over as they had been wanting to do since Edward's speech last night. Alice stroked my hair, and I began to speak.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I explained everything…from the chores he had done for me up to and including his speech from the night before. And in my selfishness, Jessamine fell further and further away from my thoughts.

Much to my surprise Alice believed Edward's story too.

"I must admit, I didn't trust him at first. But, after seeing the way he acted around you, after seeing that he was better than all the men in this city combined, how can I not believe he is innocent?"

"I know Alice. I want so much to help him, to prove to the courts that he really didn't do it."

"It doesn't seem like there's anything you can do… but, does it matter really? If you're really in love and really act like a married couple, what does it matter?"

"Two things are wrong with that, Alice. First, it does matter. Everyone needs to know the truth. Second, he doesn't see me that way…like a true wife."

"Are you mad? Why would he say all those wonderful things to you if he didn't feel _something_?"

"He did feel something," I admitted, "He's glad that I saved him, but he just wants to go home. He just wants to forget the last three years, especially the last few weeks…"

"Bella…"

"Look Alice, thank you, truly. But, why would he want to be with me? I'm plain and obviously crazy; he could have the finest women in… France."

I'd almost said England. But, I could not let Alice know that I believed his intentions were to high tail it back there as fast as his legs would take him. He had been loyal to me so far, but that was before I knew the truth. His family would still want him. He wouldn't want to stay with me now.

"I can't change how he feels, so I'm just going to make the best of it… and try to not cry in front of him."

"Oh, ma chère," Alice said, pulling me into a hug.

I opened my eyes and noticed that it was starting to get dark outside. Edward would be home soon, and I wanted him to have a hot meal.

"I should go," I said.

"No, stay here, Bella. You have too much on your mind right now. Let him cook his own meal."

I smiled slightly. Alice knew me too well. "No, I didn't leave a note. I don't want him to worry about me."

Alice got a very strange look on her face and put her hands on her hips, "Uh huh, if he doesn't care about you, why would he worry?" she asked smugly.

"Drop it, please. I'm going home."

"Fine, Bella. Please be safe."

"I will. Goodnight and thank you."

"Anytime."

I bid farewell to Monsieur and Madame Brandon and strode out into the night.

It was much later than I had originally thought, the lamp lights were already lit.

The summer heat caused a strange sticky feeling to linger in the air. As I walked, I could feel the sweat start to form on the back of my neck. My mind wandered to a nice long bath to sooth my muscles and my worries.

I passed familiar buildings and heard familiar sounds. I took a deep breath and smacked my lips as the hot, sticky, air made its way down my throat. I blinked and let my eyes close for just a second longer than normal, trying to calm myself and enjoy the peace before I made it home. I opened my eyes.

The flash of darkness as something crossed the light in front of me caused my blood to run cold. The sweat on the back of my neck turned to freezing chills, and the air was suddenly too thin to breathe. Belatedly, I remembered my promise to both Charles and Edward that I wouldn't wander around alone.

I didn't have time to react beyond that.

A dark figure was there and suddenly a hand covered my mouth. The skin felt rough and scratchy, and I felt his moldy breath on my neck, which he promptly licked.

I screamed, but it came out as a muffled sob.

I tried to stamp on his foot, but I missed.

The unknown man grabbed my hair and threw me down to the ground, twisting my ankle in the process.

My head knocked against a brick wall. I clutched the wound in an attempt to somehow dull the pain.

It didn't help.

I could see the figure hovering over me, outlined by the soft, yellow glow of the lamps.

I refused to close my eyes. I stared the figure down, letting him know that while I was afraid, I would not let him get away with this, I would not make it easy for him.

I would not die without a fight.

The blow to my head was making my thoughts fuzzy. But suddenly I realized that there was something familiar about the size and shape of the shadowy figure before me. Without conscious thought, the man's name came unbidden to my lips.

"Demetri?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

*hides*

See you next week.

Love,

Delta


	12. Escape

Passing By

A Short Story

Chapter 12- Escape

As everything slowly began to come back into focus, one thing stood out in my mind. His eyes. They practically glowed blue. I couldn't remember ever seeing eyes in such a startling shade of ice blue before. But there was something else striking about them. His eyes were like steel, not in color, but in their cold hardness. His stare froze me to the depths of my soul. This was not a man. This was a monster.

Then he spoke.

"Easy, pet. It'll all be over soon."

That voice… it wasn't the Russian-accented French I'd been expecting, but… it was familiar in an odd way.

I knew one thing for certain, this man couldn't be Demetri.

Then who…

I was ripped from my thoughts as he took a step towards me. The lamplight glinted off something held in his right hand. As comprehension dawned, I no longer worried about the identity of my attacker. All of my focus was now on the wickedly sharp blade that he had pointed at me.

I gripped the ground and prepared to kick when suddenly the man wasn't there anymore. He had been thrown backwards with a grunt and landed on the cobblestones with a loud thud.

Two more figures appeared beneath the light. One worked to subdue my attacker, and the other came to me.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and hook under my legs. I smiled, because it could be only one person. He lifted me from the rough stones of the street. I clutched the fabric of his shirt and buried my face in his neck. I pressed my cheek against the smooth skin there and breathed in. I was safe.

"You found me," I mumbled against his throat.

"Dear God, Bella. Are you alright?"

I nodded, suddenly too comfortable and drowsy to worry about anything else.

I could distantly make out the sounds of a loud scuffle and some shouting.

"Edward! Is she okay?" I heard another voice call. I did not recognize it.

"Who is that?" I questioned, lifting my head to try and see the man who had spoken.

I felt his lips at my ear. "Shh," he said to me. "She seems a little confused. I think she's in shock, and she has a nasty bump on her head. She's bleeding. We should get a doctor."

"Of course. Stay down, you piece of shit!"

My breath caught. I was not used to hearing that type of language.

I felt him start to walk, the rhythm was soothing.

"Hello," Edward called. "Please, I'm begging you, bring a doctor," he pleaded in a strangled voice. I couldn't see who he was addressing.

"I sent young Philippe to fetch the gendarmes. They'll bring a doctor. He won't get away with this," yet another new voice yelled.

The loud voices, the strain of the situation, and the confusion I was experiencing were giving me a headache.

"Edward… my head…"

"Shh, Bella. Help is on the way."

There was a short pause, and I heard a rustling sound nearby, "Madame? Does this belong to you?"

Edward turned his back on my other savior so that I wouldn't have to lift my head to see him. I opened my eyes and saw him standing over a limp body on the ground. My attacker's hands had been bound behind his back with what looked to be a man's necktie. His pale brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail accentuating his ice blue eyes that pierced mine as he looked upon me with contempt. I forced myself to look away.

I looked instead on the other man, the man who was with Edward. He looked so angry. Honey blonde hair framed his strong features. His entire body was tense, but I could faintly see relief in his expression.

I did the only thing I could think of – I smiled at him.

He smiled back and held up a necklace for me to see. It was quite beautiful. An oval shaped pendant made of silver and red metals. It was carved with many small details that I could not make out from a distance. It glistened brightly in the lamplight.

"I pulled it out of his pocket," he said.

"No, I've never seen it before. I wasn't wearing any jewelry," I told him.

"Well, it's certain that it doesn't belong to him. It shouldn't be too difficult to identify its owner; it looks like someone's family crest."

Edward tensed, and I could feel him almost drop me.

"Are you okay?" I whispered into his ear.

"Yes," he whispered back. "I need to get her home," he told the blonde man.

"Of course. You go. I'll stay with him until the police arrive."

Suddenly, I was overwhelmed with the need to see my Edward's face, to reassure myself that I was really safe in his arms.

I pulled back and his grip tightened so that I wouldn't fall.

I memorized his face for the thousandth time since I had met him. Tension colored his features, his brow was furrowed, his green eyes laced with unfathomable fright and worry. I faintly heard him ask me if everything was alright again.

I nodded, and the urge to press my lips to his rose with such vengeance that I actually had to bite my lip to keep myself in check.

"I just want to lie down," I complained with a whine.

He smiled just a little bit and turned in the direction of the house.

He carried me the entire way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We passed the rush of gendarmes on the way home. Doctor Jeune, Emilie's father, was with them. He came with Edward and I, while the others continued on to deal with my attacker. I didn't see Charles among them. I suddenly felt a pit in my stomach; he would be so worried about me when he found out.

After I was tucked away in bed, Edward retreated to the corner of the room to allow the doctor to tend to me.

He bandaged my head and wrapped my ankle. None of it was comfortable, but I was no longer dizzy and for that I was grateful.

"Thank you, doctor," I said.

"It was my pleasure. You'll need plenty of rest for the next while. You have a nice bump on the head and your poor ankle is going to be quite useless for the next couple of weeks I'm afraid. It is severely sprained. You have someone to assist you with walking?"

"Yes, my husband," I said without conscious thought or hesitation. Startled by my own response, I looked quickly at Edward and blushed.

I saw a knowing look pass over his face and he nodded.

"I'll be back to check on you in the next few days. You take care of yourself, alright?"

"Yes, thank you again."

Dr. Jeune smiled and then followed Edward out.

The lack of sleep started to overtake me, but I fought it, wanting to see his face before I slept.

I was not disappointed. Just moments later there was a soft knock on my door.

"Edward," I said quietly as he came back into my bedroom.

He knelt by my side and took my hand in his.

"You should sleep," he said, tracing the dark circles under my eyes with his fingers.

"So should you," I said, doing the same to him.

"You scared me, Bella," he admitted.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I should have just waited at Alice's. I should have knownthat he would have come for me. He _was_ coming for me, that's why I was here… alive.

"Don't be sorry just…" He sighed heavily, and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I felt him rise and place a kiss on my forehead. His lips lingered there for a moment and just before sleep overcame me, I heard him say, "I don't know what I would do without you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I awoke the next day to an amusing sight.

Edward had fallen asleep in my armchair next to my vanity.

His arms were folded loosely over his chest and his legs were crossed at the ankles. His hair was a complete mess, falling haphazardly over his eyes. His lips were parted and his breaths were coming deep and slow.

Without thinking, I swung my legs over the bed and tried to stand up. The pain that shot through my ankle and the rush of vertigo caused me to whimper slightly and my vision to blur.

Edward's eyes snapped open and then narrowed at me in frustration. In an instant, he was beside me, taking me into his arms to keep me from falling.

"Bella, what on Earth do you think you're doing? Get back into bed."

"Don't you tell me what to do, Edward Cullen," I snapped back.

Gently, he lifted me and placed me back into my bed before sitting next to me on the edge of the mattress. A smile threatened to spread over his face, "I never expected you to be this feisty first thing in the morning. Or well afternoon, since it _is _almost two."

The look on my face must have been priceless, because there was just no containing his smile now.

I shook my head and stretched my arms, "Is it really that late? I didn't mean to sleep for so long."

"It's alright, you needed the rest. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, apart from my minor lapse in judgment just a moment ago."

"I'm glad," he said quietly.

"Edward, how did you find me?" I asked, but I already suspected the answer.

"I was just coming home from town. When I arrived at the house, it was dark inside. I didn't know what to think. I bolted inside and looked everywhere for you. After realizing that you weren't at home, I prayed you would be at Alice's. It was the logical first place to look."

"Who was that man with you?" I asked.

"Uh, he's actually the reason I was in town all day."

I looked at him, slightly confused. He was going to have to give me more information than that, and he knew it.

He sighed loudly, "Fine, he's my cousin, Jasper Whitlock, the Earl of Essex."

I felt my eyes go wide, "Your cousin!"

"Yes, my family received my letter. They were just going to write a reply but… Jasper had other ideas…"

Edward's gaze shifted away from mine as he continued, "I was just bringing him home to meet you… After I realized you weren't here, I panicked, and we took off to Alice's.

"We came by at just the right moment. I'm not sure I can explain to you how I felt, seeing you lying there with that animal standing over you. I don't think I've ever been that angry. I didn't even think. I just had to get him away from you. I was crazed that he had dared to touch you. I grabbed him and threw him back. I'm so glad that Jasper stepped in then. I just might have killed that swine if he hadn't. But once I saw that Jasper had him restrained, all I could think about was getting to you, making sure that you were alright."

"I thought at first it was Demetri. That man was similar in height and build – and in the dim light, with my head injury, and what happened earlier in the evening…"

Edward tensed. "Bella, what are you talking about? You saw Demetri last night? What happened? Did he…" Edward paused and took a deep, steadying breath before he continued, "Did he put his hands on you?"

"No, Edward. Before I went to Alice's, I took a walk in the park first. I…saw him...with another girl. She was begging him to stop, but he wouldn't. I stepped in and helped frighten him off. The girl…she pleaded with me not to say anything. She was afraid she would be ruined. But maybe I should say something after all, to Charles…"

"Bella," Edward interrupted, "I'm afraid that it would be pointless to inform Charles of Demetri's activities. His actions were despicable, but in the eyes of the law, he did nothing wrong. In fact, most of society would view the girl to be the one at fault. She should have known better than to go anywhere alone with Demetri. I'm sure that Charles would not feel that way, but still, there would be nothing he could do."

Sadly, I knew that Edward was right. Telling Charles would do nothing but bring possible shame and disgrace to Jessamine. It angered me, but that was just the way things were.

We sat in silence for a beat. I was sure that Edward didn't wish to talk about my attack, but I had to know, "So, I know it wasn't Demetri, but who was it, Edward? Do you know? Is he in prison now?"

"Yes, he is. You're safe, Bella. He won't harm you."

"Is he… do they know if he's responsible for… the others?"

Edward nodded, "They believe just that. I didn't want to frighten you any more, but you deserve to know the truth. Bella, that was Felix."

I felt my mouth drop open, and I quickly covered it with my hand.

"I know. I couldn't believe it. I didn't even realize it until after I had you. He's damn lucky that I had you in my arms, or I would have killed him. I barely restrained myself from doing just that even before I recognized him. When I saw it was Felix…well, I could have happily ended that bastard's life for him."

The pure venom in his voice, the hatred there, it was the one and only time that I believed Edward was capable of murder.

"The necklace… the one in his pocket… it was Victoire's. He kept it."

He took a deep breath and continued.

"I need to speak with Charles… There is a good chance that… that..."

"The charges against you will be dropped?" I whispered.

"Nothing is certain… but… yes."

"Oh, Edward! That's wonderful!" I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him to me. I hugged him tightly.

He laughed, "Yes, it is. Because he held on to that silly necklace, that put him at the scene all those years ago. I guess the gendarmes searched the room he had been renting. They found souvenirs he kept from all the girls he'd attacked."

I pulled back to look into his eyes, "I'm so happy for you. Charles will make it happen for you. And if he won't do it for you, he will certainly do it for me!"

He smiled and nodded, "I'm a little nervous to begin to hope, but there is nothing I can do to stop it. I may very well be a free man," he said with a laugh. I'd never seen him so happy.

But, his words cut right through me. Free. He would be free. He could go home; he could be with his family, where he belonged.

I felt as though a knife had been plunged into my heart.

"This is all just…unbelievable," I mumbled.

Edward placed his hand on my forehead, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," I fibbed, "I think I'm just hungry."

"Well, I believe Alice is stopping by soon to check on you. I'm sure, between the two of us, we can produce something reasonably edible for you. Would you like to eat in bed?"

I couldn't help but smile. He was taking care of me.

"No, I think I'll be seeing enough of this room in the next fortnight. The kitchen would be splendid."

"Your wish is my command," he said with an overly dramatic bow of his head.

I rolled my eyes.

He then stood, reached under me, and scooped me up into his arms, knocking my blankets on the floor. I squealed at the speed of his movements, and we laughed together as he carried me downstairs.

My heartbreak temporarily forgotten.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alice arrived not long after that. I sat at the table and watched the two of them argue over what food to prepare. Then they argued over the proper way to make the dish they had decided on. It was just like watching a brother and sister squabble.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Edward set down the spoon he was licking, wiped his hands on a towel and headed to the door.

Alice took a deep breath and sat down next to me.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Alice. You and Edward have been wonderful."

Alice smiled, "What else did you expect?"

We giggled together.

Just then a sullen looking Edward came through the door, followed by a very tall, handsome man. He stood at least a full inch taller than Edward's impressive 6 foot 2 inch frame. I remembered this man's hair as it had appeared in the flickering lamplight last night. That honey blonde color had shone brightly. I could see his eyes clearly now, they looked just like Edward's, full of compassion and kindness. The only difference was the color. This man's eyes were a soft, inviting gray.

Alice's giggling stopped immediately.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Bella, this is my cousin, Jasper Whitlock, Earl of Essex. Jasper, this is my wife, Bella."

"Madame," he said dipping his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Essex. Forgive me if I don't rise."

"Don't think on it. You've been through a lot."

He turned his head and his eyes fell on Alice.

"And who is this?" he asked.

"Oh forgive me, Jasper. This is Mademoiselle Alice Brandon, Bella's good friend."

Alice was still staring dumbfounded. I would have been embarrassed for her except the strangest thing was happening – Jasper was staring back at her in exactly the same manner.

I cleared my throat.

"Oh, well, yes. Right. Yes," Alice stammered.

"Alice?" I questioned.

"I should be going," Alice blurted out as she stood up suddenly.

"Oh no, please Alice, the food is almost ready," I protested.

"No, this is a family affair. I'll stop by tomorrow, alright," she said placing a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Goodnight, Edward… Lord Essex."

She didn't allow either of them to respond before she darted out the door and let herself out. Edward raised an eyebrow at me, and I just shrugged my shoulders.

Jasper shook his head slightly then spoke, "May I sit?"

"Oh, please, of course," I said gesturing across from me.

"I apologize for dropping by unannounced, but I must admit, I was worried about you."

"I appreciate your concern, my lord. Thank you. Edward has been taking good care of me," I looked up and smiled at him. He had moved to lean against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. He smiled back.

"May I ask what brings you here, Lord Essex?" I asked.

"Edward's letter," he replied.

"Oh, Edward asked you to come?" I questioned innocently.

"No," he said shortly.

I looked back and forth between the two men. Edward's smile had faded, and he was now scowling at the back of Jasper's head.

I didn't say anything more on the subject. There was something going on between them, and I would figure out what it was, however, the dinner table was not the best place for such talk.

"Oh, well. Where are you staying?"

"Hôtel Raphael, it's very nice."

"I hate the thought of family staying in a hotel…"

Jasper put his hand up, "It's no trouble. You have enough to worry about without having a guest in your home. I'm quite satisfied to stay where I am."

"Well, you must come over for supper at least, my lord. I don't mind cooking for one more… I should be on my feet again by tom…"

Edward's dark stare caused me to trail off sheepishly.

He pushed away from the wall and began to gather plates in order to serve dinner.

"Nonsense Bella, you'll stay off you feet until the doctor says otherwise._ I'll_ do all the cooking."

Jasper looked confused, "You don't employ a cook?"

I shook my head, "No, I have no servants."

"You mean to say you maintain this house all by yourself?"

I nodded, "Yes, but I will admit that some things around here are beyond me. The house looks so much better since Edward has been helping me."

"I see," Jasper said.

Edward announced that supper was ready, and the three of us enjoyed the delicious meal. Edward and Alice made quite a team in the kitchen.

I enjoyed talking with Jasper. He was intelligent, kind, and he seemed to really care about Edward.

Which is why the tension I sensed between them was a bit confusing to me.

Once our stomachs were full, Jasper excused himself with a promise to come back and visit.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Bella."

"Likewise, Lord Essex. How long will you be in town?"

"I'm not sure," he said throwing a glance at Edward, "but at least a week or so."

"Well, I'll look forward to seeing more of you, my lord," I said with a smile.

"Thank you for both for your hospitality. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Edward and I said together.

Edward led Jasper out to the foyer. He came back in the kitchen only to catch me mid-yawn.

"Tired?" he asked.

"A little," I said, my eyes drooping.

He chuckled, "Come on, I'll take you to bed. I'll take care of the kitchen."

He picked me up, much more slowly than earlier.

"Just like that first night?" I mumbled, half asleep.

"Yes, my Bella. Just like that first night."

I felt my head softly hit a pillow, then a warm blanket tucked around me, before sleep finally overcame me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next few days passed in a blur. My ankle was still terribly swollen and I couldn't walk. Edward was, as always, the perfect gentleman. He took care of me, bringing me meals in bed or carrying me down to the kitchen to eat whenever Alice, Charles or Jasper were visiting. On the rare occasions that we were alone, he would do his best to keep me entertained. He would bring me books from the library, or sometimes, when I didn't feel like reading, we would just talk. But we never spoke about anything important…like when he would leave me.

Thoughts of my life without Edward plunged me into such a desperate melancholy, that I never allowed myself to dwell on them for long. I was surprisingly successful at pushing them to the back of my mind.

With my bleakest fears tightly contained, I found that I was able to truly enjoy Alice's daily visits. She helped me with all the things Edward couldn't. She'd brush my hair and help me dress. And I was intrigued by what would happen whenever Alice and Jasper found themselves visiting us at the same time – the two of them would barely speak to one another; they would avoid each other's gazes; and they would both become fidgety. I had never seen Alice behave this way! She was usually so poised and unruffled. I wasn't certain what to make of it.

I adored Charles, but his visits were often difficult for me. Most of the time, he and Edward talked about the case and what could be done. It didn't seem like it was going to be difficult to prove Edward's innocence. Charles imagined that as soon as he could get Aro to review all the evidence, Edward would be a free man.

I tried to focus on my joy at having Edward's name cleared once and for all, and not on my certainty that he would return to England as soon as that came to pass. Despite my best efforts, I lived in constant dread of the day he would walk out of my life. It haunted my dreams and clouded my judgment, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything to Edward about it. I just wanted him to be happy. I didn't want him to feel obligated, like he owed me something for saving his life. So, I avoided the subject and just hoped to keep him with me as long as possible.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

One afternoon, Edward and I sat in the kitchen talking, when suddenly I heard my front door burst open.

I jumped and Edward rose quickly from his seat in panic until we heard a familiar voice. "Bella! Edward," Charles called.

"In here, Charles," Edward called back.

Our friend hurried into the room flushed and out of breath. "You'll never believe what happened!"

Edward gestured for Charles to sit down, but he shook his head.

"I've just come from the police station. Emilie Jeune was there," he said, breathing heavily.

"She was able to identify that man, Felix, as the one who attacked her. With that information, plus what he did to Bella, and the necklace… Edward. I do believe Aro is willing to… drop all the charges against you."

Edward stopped moving, "Charles, are you in earnest?"

"Yes, as soon as we can get the paperwork filed… you'll be free."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

And that's just what happened.

The next few days were full of excitement. People were coming and going, offering well wishes.

It was official. Edward was a free man.

The evidence against Felix was too overwhelming, especially considering the attacks that occurred during the time that Edward was in prison.

I had never seen Edward so happy, and I was happy for him. But, just like before, we never talked about what this would truly mean for him, or for us.

My ankle was getting stronger by the day, and I knew that soon I wouldn't need Edward to take care of me any longer. Was that what he was waiting for? That would be just like him, to wait until he was certain I was strong enough before he left to go back to England with Jasper. The problem was…I wasn't sure I'd ever be strong enough. And I was running out of time. He would be leaving soon. He would have no choice. We were nearing the end of summer, and it wouldn't be long before travel would be impossible due to the harsh winter weather.

Before Edward left, I wanted desperately to tell him how I felt. I wanted him to know that... that I was in love with him.

But, every time I opened my mouth to say the words, I stopped myself.

If I said those words, Edward would feel obliged to stay. I couldn't have that. He needed to do what was best for him. And what was best for him was in England.

One afternoon, we found ourselves blessedly alone. The war within me was raging. Here was the perfect opportunity to tell him of my love. But could I use my feelings to tie him to me, could I be so selfish?

We sat quietly in my bedroom, both of us reading. Well, I was actually pretending to read.

I could feel my resolve cracking, and I was just about to speak, but Edward broke the silence first.

"I know this is sudden, Bella. But, I wanted to talk to you about something. You haven't said much of anything about the charges against me being dropped. And that's fine, but I just… I've been thinking and I think it's for the best if…"

This was it. He was leaving. He was telling me goodbye. And I couldn't listen to it. I interrupted him before he could go on.

"I know I'm…" devastated, crushed, heartbroken, "happy for you. Your family will be thrilled to see you move home, I'm sure."

A guarded expression came over his face in an instant. I had no way of knowing what he was feeling, what he was thinking. If only I could read his mind!

"What?" he asked flatly.

"Well, I just… you'll be going home soon, right?"

He sat in his chair by my bedside for a few moments, staring at a spot above my head. He blinked once and shoved away from the bed.

"I'll be right back," he muttered as he hurried from the room.

I heard him fumble around in his room before he came back and handed me a small box.

"Jasper… He brought a few things for me. The first being a letter from my parents. They said that they missed me, and they wanted me to come home soon. They forgave me, Bella. Just like you said they would."

I forced a smile for him.

"Also, when I wrote to them I asked them to send me this." He pointed to the box in my hands. "Jasper was kind enough to bring it with him.

"I know it was foolish, considering our arrangement, but I wanted you to have a wedding ring. Open it," he pressed, not sounding romantic in the slightest.

I quickly opened the box and nestled inside was a breathtaking diamond ring. The golden face was oval and covered in at least twenty small diamonds, each sparkling in the sunlight with every movement.

"It was my grandmother's," he said with a shrug.

I could feel my face twist in an attempt not to cry, and I silently nodded at him. I didn't understand what he wanted from me. He was leaving… why would he give this to me? Unless…

"I still want you to have it. You can sell it. It should bring enough money to help you keep the house a little longer," he said in the same flat tone that he had used when he first arrived here.

Damn him. And damn me for hoping again. How could he think that I would ever sell this ring? A family heirloom. And what was he going to say to his mother when he came home without it? She'd be devastated. And it would be my fault. Silently, I decided that I'd keep it for a while, a small token to remember him by, but then I'd return it to him. It was the right thing to do.

A loud pounding on the front door floated harshly up the stairs and into my room.

"That'll be Alice." He got up and headed down the stairs.

I sat on the edge of my bed, staring at the ring in my hand.

After a few minutes, Alice timidly knocked on the door and quietly entered the room. I shoved the ring under my pillow.

"Hi," I said to her.

"Hi," she said simply.

Alice sat quietly and held my hand. She could tell I was upset, but I suspected that she couldn't quite understand the reason why. So she left me alone.

I was grateful.

I could hear Jasper and Edward talking in the hallway outside of my room.

"Jasper is here?"

Alice blushed, "Yes. We…umm…came together actually. You see, as I was getting ready to come here, Jasper unexpectedly showed up on my doorstep. He requested to speak to my father."

"Your father?" I asked bewildered.

"Yes. It seems he… Well, he wanted to ask my father for permission to call on me."

"Alice, that's wonderful," I said weakly.

She smiled.

I expected her to launch into all the details of how he asked or what her parents thought, but she didn't. She sat there rubbing her thumb back and forth over my skin. It was soothing. I could hear the men's voices growing louder in the hallway.

I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but Edward's voice soothed me, and I knew I wouldn't be hearing it much longer. I closed my eyes and listened.

"You'll have to leave soon if you wish to cross the Channel before it's too late. You can take my carriage to Calais and find a ship there for the crossing. I was planning to go with you, but I find my plans have changed," Jasper said.

"I understand. Thank you, Jasper. I'll leave today."

What?

Today?

No. No. He had to give me more time than that!

_Silly girl, what reason does he have to stay? What reason have _you _given him to stay?_

_None._

I sat in stunned silence. I could see Alice eyeing me, but thankfully, she didn't ask me for an explanation.

I heard unfamiliar footsteps briskly descending the stairs, and I knew it must be Jasper heading to give instructions to his driver. I could feel the panic rising. I couldn't let Alice see my breakdown.

"Alice, would it be too much trouble to ask you to make me something to eat?"

"Of course, I'll whip something right up," she said, clearly sensing the sadness in my voice and my wish to be alone.

She passed Edward in the doorway. He was staring intently at me.

He entered the room and walked closer to me, searching my eyes the entire way.

"You heard," he said, knowing that I would understand what he meant.

"Yes," I said simply, unable to think of anything else to say.

"I see no point in wasting any more time. It's better that I just leave now."

I couldn't meet his eyes. I just nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go get my things… you don't mind if I take an outfit or two with me, do you?"

I shook my head, incapable of speech. This was all happening too fast.

"I don't expect you to venture outside, with your ankle and all…" He took a deep breath. "So I guess this is goodbye, Bella. And I'll say what I should have said from the beginning… thank you, for everything. You've given me a second chance. And I will be eternally grateful." The words were beautiful, but they came out bitter, forced, and full of resentment.

I deserved it.

Without another glance in my direction, he turned and practically sprinted from the room.

I heard my front door open and the sound of muffled voices. Then the door slammed shut.

He was gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_*hides again*_

_I'm sorry my amazing readers! I didn't mean to leave you with another cliffhanger! I really didn't! But it's how the chapters fell! I hope all of you can forgive me!_

_Let me know what you think?_

_See you next week!_

_~Delta_

_P.S. Val is awesome. We all should bow down to her awesomeness._


	13. Home

Passing By

Chapter 13- Home

Alice flew back into the room, "Bella, what just happened?"

"Edward's leaving, going back to England. He didn't want to waste any more time here." I felt like I couldn't breathe around the ache in my chest. I was forced to draw in a shuddering breath in order to continue. "And, Alice, I don't really blame him."

Alice looked very confused. "I don't understand."

"I didn't want him to stay here out of some twisted sense of obligation! I want him to do what he wants, be who he wants."

Alice's face grew red and her voice was strained by her attempt at restraint. Even so, I could tell that she was on the verge of losing all patience with me. "Bella, he wants _you!_How can you not see it? He's only going because he believes that you want him to go!"

"Come on Alice, no one is that dense."

"I can think of at least one who is! Lord Almighty, you two are perfect for each other," she said folding her arms and glaring at me. "Do you know what he said as he walked out the door?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"'First, he apologized to me, mumbling something about just needing to get out of here. And then he said, 'She doesn't want me, she never did.'"

I resisted the urge to cover my ears. What she was saying couldn't be true. "Please Bella, try! Just try! What will it hurt to tell him the truth? If he doesn't want you, he'll just leave…"

"Stop, Alice, please! I just… just want to be alone…"

_Alone._

I didn't want to be alone anymore. Hadn't I been wishing for… something, anything, before Edward came into my life?

_Do what your heart tells you._

I was just letting him walk out of my life? Without telling him I loved him?! I couldn't live without him! And I was letting the love of my life slip through my fingers because I was afraid to take a risk?!

"What am I doing?" I shouted. "Alice!" I cried trying feebly to rise from the bed.

She ran from the room without another word, and I could hear her screaming, "Wait!"

I grabbed the ring from under the pillow and limped to my doorway. Each step was extremely painful, but I didn't care.

Jasper was waiting in the hallway.

"What's going on?"

"Edward, I have to stop him!"

"Bella, the carriage is already gone…"

"Please!"

Jasper stared into my eyes for just a moment before he wrapped his arm around my waist and quickly and carefully helped me down the stairs.

We reached the doorway, and Jasper set me down on the porch. Alice was in the middle of the street waving frantically at the carriage that had stopped just a short distance down the road.

He wasn't gone yet.

Edward climbed out of the carriage and started to yell back at Alice.

"Edward," I called before he could really become angry with her.

When his eyes met mine he moved quickly. His long legs carried him swiftly down the street and up the path to the house. I only made it a few steps down the path before he reached me. He scooped me up in his arms and hugged me tightly.

Heaven help me, I started to sob.

"Don't go please, don't leave me. I don't want you to go," I choked out as he cradled my face in his hands.

"Bella…"

"Stay, Edward. Stay here with me? I can't imagine my life without you. I love you, Edward. Please… I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said; I just want you to be happy…" I began to ramble.

I was far beyond feeling foolish or degraded for begging. I needed him to know how I truly felt.

He wiped the tears from my face and waited until my breathing had calmed before he replied.

"You want me?" he asked softly, almost disbelievingly.

"More than you could ever imagine," I said with more conviction than had ever before been present in my voice.

He let out a breath and leaned forward. He touched his forehead to mine and closed his eyes. "I'm terrified," he whispered.

"I know, but be brave, and save me anyhow. That's what I did," I murmured.

His answering smile was unlike anything that I had ever seen before. And I knew then, I knew he would stay with me. "Bella, my love, nothing would make me happier than to stay right here, with you. I love you, my guardian angel," he said just before he pressed his lips to mine.

It was a million miles from our wedding kiss. The same fire sparked and crackled, but this time there was a new feeling, a feeling of promise, acceptance, and love. Everything around us faded away as we savored this moment. It felt like my heart would crack through my ribs it was beating so fast. I wound my arms around his waist and leaned on him for support as my legs began to shake. Naturally, he noticed and chuckled against my lips. He broke apart and leaned his forehead against mine once again.

"Why didn't you ask me to stay before," he asked breathlessly.

"I didn't want you to feel obligated… and I thought you would want to go home…" I trailed off.

To my surprise he placed another quick kiss on my lips and chuckled, "Oh Bella, _you _are my home."

I giggled and pressed myself closer to him, resting my cheek against his. "I know that now," I murmured.

"I guess there's only one thing left," he said quietly.

"What's that?"

He stepped away from me and took his grandmother's ring from my hand. He took a deep breath and slid down onto on knee.

"Isabella, marry me? Let me make you happy, always?" His silly grin was almost too much.

I squeezed his fingers with one hand and covered my mouth with another as another breathless giggle escaped. I was just about to answer, when something occurred to me.

"Hold that thought?" I asked timidly. He looked confused and a little hurt, but he nodded and released my hand.

"Wait here," I demanded. He smiled.

I turned and hobbled to the house, "Alice, my jewelry box?"

She nodded enthusiastically and disappeared inside the house. I had only made it to the porch before she had returned. I fumbled through the bottom drawer until I found what I was looking for. I smiled brightly and limped back to Edward, who was still there, waiting… for me.

Momentarily, I forgot what we were in the midst of, and when I reached Edward, I threw my arms around his neck. I felt him press his lips into my throat. I released my hold on him and stepped back.

I took his hand and placed the small item in his palm.

He looked down at the golden circle then quickly back up at me.

"It was my father's wedding ring. It's only right, if I have something precious of yours, that you have something precious of mine in return," I said, letting him know that I knew how important his grandmother's ring was to him.

He took a deep breath and handed me back my father's ring as we took each other's hands. We slipped the rings on one another's fingers at the same time.

"Yes, Edward Cullen, I'll be your wife."

"And I'll be your husband, dear one."

We shared a tender kiss, to finally seal our union.

Alice and Jasper were beaming on the porch. I smiled at both of them as Edward wound his arm around my waist to help me walk.

"I almost lost you," I whispered in his ear.

He chuckled and kissed my temple. "Bella, I promise you. I wouldn't have made it very far."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The four of us sat around the kitchen table for hours.

Jasper told us of his intentions to court Alice.

And Alice… well, Alice finally got to release all the she had been holding back.

Apparently, the two of them had been stealing glances and smiles since the beginning. Sneaky.

I was so happy for her I could burst. Of course, there were no guarantees that anything would come from their courting. But, it was so nice to see Alice happy.

The two of them excused themselves around 8 o'clock. Jasper tried valiantly to conceal the look of pride and admiration on his face when Alice took his arm – and failed utterly. I managed to wait until Jasper's back was turned before I allowed my elated grin to escape. I had such high hopes for them.

Once we were alone, Edward made us some sandwiches, and I watched him as we ate.

"So you're staying?"

He looked up and smiled at me, "For as long as you want me."

"How long have you felt that way?"

"Bella, quite frankly, I do believe I have been in love with you since the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Honestly?"

He sighed and nodded, "I didn't recognize it at first. It took a few weeks for me to place the emotions I was feeling for you. I kept noticing all these little things about you. How you spoke, how you moved. I was enamored by you," he confessed.

"But, above all, I was most affected by your unwavering kindness. I know I was difficult to be with, and I did mean to apologize for how I treated you when we first met. I was so very confused. But, mostly… I was worried."

"Of course, that Aro would find out…"

He cut me off, "Oh no, I was prepared to do everything in my power to make sure that Aro never found out. That's not what I was speaking of."

"I don't understand, Edward. If it wasn't Aro you were worried about, then what was it? You couldn't have been worried about me. I mean, it's not like I'm exactly the type to instill fear… Am I?

He chuckled at my suddenly nervous expression. "Bella, I wasn't afraid _of _you. I was afraid _for _you. You saved a man who was a complete stranger from the gallows. Surely you know how reckless that was."

"You don't need to tell me, I know," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"No, Bella, you didn't _know_. You had very good friends telling you that your actions were irresponsible, thoughtless, and very likely dangerous. But still you refused to listen to their very prudent advice! I guess what I'm trying to say is, _I_ knew I wouldn't harm you. But, I had no way of proving that to you, or anyone for that matter. I didn't want you to be frightened, but I felt like you _should _have been frightened of me for your own sake. You gave me your full and unreserved trust when your own sense of self-preservation should have been screaming at you not to trust me for a second! It made me physically ill to think what might have happened to you if you had picked any other man from that line, Bella! Trust me. No good could have come from that!"

"So you were angry with me because I was risking my life?"

He nodded.

"Edward Cullen, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Why thank you, my sweet," he said dryly.

"You really don't understand at all, do you?"

He tilted his head to the side in obvious confusion.

"I was never afraid of you, but with good reason. I never would have picked one of those other men to save. When I saw you standing up there, it was different…_you _were different. Just as you said, I was afraid FOR you, not of you. I wanted to do everything in my power to make sure that you would be okay.

"Now I will admit you weren't exactly easy to live with at first. But I always knew you wished me no harm. I just…thought you were upset that…I had saved you…"

"How could you think that?"

I shrugged, "You seemed so certain that you should die… you had accepted it so completely…and appeared to be furious with me for interfering with your fate."

A light blush came to his cheeks, signaling his embarrassment, "I am sorry."

I smiled at him. "I know, and it's in the past now." I reached across the table and took his hand in mine.

"Yes, it is. We can move forward now."

I yawned involuntarily.

"You're tired."

"Not at all."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Alright, alright."

"Let the record show that I did not tell you what to do," he said with a smirk.

"Insufferable."

"Come on, my cabbage, I think we both could use a good night's sleep."

I giggled as he scooped me up.

Edward had carried me up and down the stairs more times than I could count over the last few weeks. But, this time was different.

He held me the same, he looked at me the same, he spoke to me the same, yet…

It was all different.

Now, all of the things I had tried to ignore came rushing to the front of my mind. The feel of his arms around me, the light that glowed in his eyes every time I made him smile, and the way he practically said "I love you" with every word that came out of his mouth.

How had I missed it before?

It didn't matter now. We had our entire lives ahead of us, to be together, to love one another.

Edward walked almost silently into my bedroom. He set me down gently on the bed, and then sunk to his knees so his eyes were level with mine.

I brushed a lock of hair away from his eyes. He closed them as my fingers made contact with his skin.

"Edward?"

"Hmm," he sighed.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

That snapped him out of the daze he was in.

"Bella, are you sure?"

"Yes, please?"

Edward stood slowly, "Um, do you need…"

"Just a nightgown out of my vanity, second drawer down."

Edward walked over to the set of drawers and grabbed the first piece of fabric his fingers touched.

He slowly walked back towards me, his eyes locked with mine.

I was perfectly capable of getting myself ready for bed. But I was not about to let one word of protest escape my lips.

He knelt down in front of me again, setting the gown on the ground. His eyes never leaving mine, his hands went to the hooks at the front of my bodice. He opened each of the hooks so slowly, so carefully – as if he were expecting me to stop him.

I didn't.

My entire body was trembling. But not from embarrassment. Although I had never been this intimate with a man before, I felt only joy and exhilaration at being with Edward like this.

Once he had finished with the hooks, his hands moved to part the bodice and slide the dress from my shoulders. With painstaking slowness, he pushed the material down my arms. I was sure he was just trying to gauge my reaction, to make sure I was comfortable with what was happening. But, he was my husband. I loved and trusted him. And I ached for him to continue.

When my hands were free and the fabric was bunched at my hips, he took my hand and supported my weight as I rose just enough to send the dress pooling at my feet. Edward took advantage of my position, loosening my petticoat and sending it to the floor to join my dress.

I settled back down on the mattress, and I was left sitting on the edge of my bed in nothing but my linen chemise and pantalettes. I had anticipated that my embarrassment at being this unclothed before him would ignite my skin such a brilliant shade of scarlet that the heat from it might set the room ablaze…but it was a different kind of fire that was kindling within me now.

Edward reached down and grabbed my nightgown. He maneuvered it over my head, and I squirmed my arms into the short, lacy, sleeves.

Never breaking our gaze, I reached underneath the neckline of my gown, pulled the ribbons holding my chemise together, slipped the straps from my arms, and deftly removed it while my nightgown stayed modestly in place. Edward finally dragged his eyes from mine as he watched, mesmerized, as the scrap of linen slid through my fingers and glided to the floor. I heard him inhale sharply. Then his teeth bit into his lip as he again brought his eyes to mine.

He was still kneeling before me. I reached up, pushing off his jacket and unfastening his collar. My eyes moved to my hands as they worked, but I could feel Edward staring at my face. I wondered briefly what he saw. Once his waistcoat and shirt were undone, I pushed them off as well.

Finally he was bare to the waist. My knees had opened, and he was now nestled between them. I ran my hands gently over the skin of his back. I frowned as my fingers passed over the scars I found there. I was certain they were from the time he spent in prison.

Noticing my reaction, Edward caught my wrists and dragged my hands from his body. He brought them to his lips and placed soft kisses on each of my fingertips.

I smiled at him as he stood. He hooked his arm under my legs and swiveled me under the covers. I didn't lay my head down yet, however. Instead, I watched him as he quietly, cautiously, walked around to the other side of the bed. I strategically looked at my hands in my lap as Edward unfastened his trousers and carefully slipped them off, leaving his linens in place.

I felt the bed shift as he sat down, and I turned to look at him. As I did, I slowly started to pull the pins from my hair. Piece by piece my tresses fell about my shoulders and down my back. Edward watched me closely.

Once my hair was free I set the pins down on my night table and bravely scooted closer to Edward. I didn't want him to feel like he was forcing himself into my bed. I knew that he belonged here. And I was not going to waste one moment of our precious time together being coy or awkward.

He smiled and nuzzled his way under the covers. We both maneuvered to the center of the bed and lay our heads down on the pillow facing each other.

Instinctively, my hand went into his hair, stroking it softly. I saw his eyelids start to droop, but he fought it. Apparently, he wasn't ready to sleep just yet.

He leaned his head in and brushed his lips against mine – just quiet, whispered kisses in the dark.

We were slowly moving closer to each other. And then suddenly Edward rolled me gently to my back and raised himself so that his face was hovering over mine, his kisses deepening, his lips gently coaxing mine apart, his tongue snaking out to taste the inside of my mouth.

I sighed in pleasure. I had never been more content in my entire life.

After an immeasurable amount of time, our mouths broke apart.

"Bella?" he whispered.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Do you mind… Can we stop here for tonight?"

He must have seen something in my expression, because he rushed to explain. "Please, don't think I don't want you. My God, Bella, I want you so badly that I literally ache for you!" Seemingly without conscious thought, his fingers danced across my lips, down my throat, and then lightly stroked along my collarbone as he was speaking. I shivered in response. "It's just… I was treated as less than human for so long. And I feel like I just got my humanity back. You helped me find it again, my love. But now… I feel like I need to become a man again – the man you deserve – before I can truly be a husband to you."

I looked at the man hovering over me, my love, my life. I brought my hand up to caress his cheek. "Edward, I understand why you feel the way you do. And I'm willing to wait for you until you feel you're ready. Just know that you don't have to prove anything to me. You are a man in my eyes. You _are _my husband."

"Bella," he breathed my name as he leaned down to recapture my lips. He was startled when I touched my fingers gently to his mouth, stopping him.

"There's just one thing, Edward. I'm willing to wait…but we're not talking years here, are we?"

Amusement lit his eyes. "Not a chance," he answered.

"Months?" I asked.

A wicked grin spread across his face. "I don't think I have a chance in hell of resisting you for that long."

"Thank God!"

Edward laughed out loud, a truly joyful sound.

"Now, husband, would it be possible for you to hold me for the rest of the night?"

"For the rest of the night…and for the rest of our lives, sweetheart."

He moved to lie once more beside me, facing me. His arm encircled my waist. I settled into his embrace and sighed deeply.

His grip tightened, "Goodnight, my Bella," he whispered.

"G'night, Edward. Je t'aime," I mumbled sleepily.

He placed a lingering kiss on my forehead before responding quietly, "Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_There you go! A day early even! :D_

_Yes, I realize the fluff was out of control this chapter._

_But I couldn't help myself. =D_

_I hope it is still believable. These two have just figured out how very much in love they are. There IS a honeymoon period where sunshine and rainbows are everywhere! Well this is the honeymoon period for them sooo enjoy! Lol._

_Now, just some FYI. This is where my original outline was supposed to end. I had it mapped out for 8 chapters, when I decided to expand the story, those 8 chapters turned into 13._

_Jasper was not a part of my original outline. _

_SO I have some unfinished business there to take care of, yes!?_

_So there is MORE _Passing By_ to come! I'm not sure how many chapters we have left. And I promise they won't be just all fluff. Remember, everything I write has a purpose. So there will be a plot in this extension of my little story._

_I hope you'll all stick with me as we dive into part II!_

_BUT, I would like to hear from you guys… what would you like to see in this extension? I definitely have a solid idea of where these next chapters are going, but I am open to a little more extension, if I can work it in to the overall effect of the story, of course._

_Thanks guys!_

_See you next week!_

_~Delta_

**French Dictionary**

Je t'aime- I love you

Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie- I love you too, my dear


	14. Confessions

Passing By

Chapter 14 - Confessions

I awoke the next morning to the warmth of the sun shining on my face, which meant that it was much later than I had expected to sleep.

I tried to stretch, as I usually did in the morning, but something was holding me firmly in place.

I look down to see a muscular arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I craned my neck to the side to see Edward's face. It was half buried in the pillow, his mouth wide open. I laughed quietly.

His mouth closed and he drew in a deep breath, signaling to me that he was stirring and would unleash the power of his eyes on me at any moment.

I let my head settle back down in the pillow, not even trying to keep the smile off of my face.

Just then, Edward opened the one eye I could see and broke into an unrestrained smile.

"Good morning, ma belle femme," he sighed.

"Good morning," I said, rolling to my side to face him.

We just laid there for a few moments in the morning sunshine, drinking each other in.

I allowed myself the freedom to let my hands roam his bare skin. I started at his shoulder and slowly pulled my fingertips down his silken skin. His muscles were firm, and I rejoiced in the fact that these same arms would always be there to hold me when I needed them.

I was lost in the warmth and security I felt in his embrace when my fingers passed over scars yet again. These were deep. They were not like the scars I'd touched so briefly the night before. They were oddly shaped, and yet somehow uniform. I let my fingers linger over them, trying to understand what exactly could have caused them.

Edward recoiled slightly and sat up in bed. The light filtering through the curtains landed on Edward's back and I gasped.

His entire back was covered in scars. Some were skinny and jagged, while others were smoother and much thicker. But this mass of scar tissue wasn't the reason that I had gasped. On Edward's right shoulder there were five numbers, 98331. They had been burned into his skin. His prison number had been branded on him.

I swallowed down tears as I reached out to touch his back, "Do they hurt?"

"Not anymore."

I was a little taken aback by his brusque tone. "Oh."

My eyes fell from his back, and I stared blankly at the pillows. I heard the sheets rustle, then I felt his hand slide under my chin and he lifted my face back up. I avoided his gaze.

"Bella, I don't want you to feel like I'm keeping something from you. I just… It's difficult for me to talk about. It isn't fair to you, but I need to ask for your patience."

My eyes flashed to his, "I just don't want you to hide from me. I don't want to fall back into the routine of cryptic remarks and lost tempers. I can't know what's bothering you if you don't tell me."

"I know. And I'll try, I promise. Just not this morning. I don't want to ruin it."

I felt my face soften. "I trust you. Know that I'll be right here."

"You've always been there, exactly when I needed you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Over the next few days Edward and I began the transition into married life. Our routine didn't change much, except that we found every excuse possible to touch each other.

My ankle was almost fully healed. There were still times that it was still sore and I would need some help walking, but Edward was always there for that.

Nighttime was my favorite time of day now. Edward and I would crawl into bed together, and as time passed we became more physical with each other. But we had yet to take that final step.

One night when both of us were on the verge of letting ourselves get carried away, Edward somehow found the strength to pull away from me. As we waited for our ragged breathing to slow into more measured rhythms, Edward gently kissed my eyes, my cheeks, my nose.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay with this? The waiting?" he asked softly between kisses.

"Well, I'm not going to pretend that I always find it easy to stop, because I don't. For example, if things had been left up to me tonight…" I let myself trail off.

Edward groaned, "Why did you have to tell me that?"

"I'm sorry, mon amour. I didn't mean to make things more difficult for you. I know that waiting must be harder for you than it is for me."

He just looked at me and hummed noncommittally.

Had I just offended him? That hadn't been my intention. I rushed to try and repair the damage, "I mean… Well, you know that I'm ready to become your wife in every sense of the word whenever you want me, Edward. But I would be lying if I said that I'm not nervous about finally taking that step with you. I've never done this before, remember? I have no past experience to draw on the way you do."

I felt the sudden tension in his body. Confused, I whispered into the darkness, "Edward? What is it?"

"Bella, I… That is to say, I...umm… Well…"

I took his face between my palms, and his skin was blazing hot to my touch. Although I couldn't see it in the dim light of the moon that filtered into our bedroom, I could tell that he was blushing. To soothe him, I brushed my lips lightly against his. "It's okay. You can tell me anything," I said against his mouth.

"It's just… I have no more experience in these matters than you do, sweetheart," he sighed.

"What? But, you're a man."

"So good of you to notice, my love," he said wryly.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just assumed…"

"That because I'm a man I should have had many conquests by now?"

"Yes," I said simply.

"I entered prison at the age of twenty-one, Bella," he said as if that explained everything.

But I wasn't going to let him get away with that answer. "And before that?" I prodded.

"Before that? Well, I told you that I never found anyone I cared for among those silly debutantes who threw themselves at me back in England."

"Yes, but most men don't let unimportant things like love, admiration, or esteem get in the way of their conquests, do they?"

"That may be true. But, I'm not most men, Bella. It wasn't that I never had opportunities. I had plenty of them, believe me. I just couldn't take advantage of them. I couldn't engage in a solely physical act. I couldn't extricate my feelings from something so intimate. I've never wanted to make love to anyone but you, my darling wife."

I sighed and pulled his head down so that I could kiss him again. "How do you do that, Edward?"

"What?" he asked bewildered.

"Every time I think it's impossible, you make me fall in love with you a little bit more."

"So… You don't mind that when we do make love, I'll be a novice too?"

"Mind? No, Edward. I feel honored that you've never wanted to share yourself with anyone but me. When the time comes, we'll take things slowly and learn together."

"I love you, Bella Cullen."

"And I love you."

His mouth again covered mine in a searing kiss full of love and promise. When his lips moved to my throat, I couldn't resist adding one more thing.

"Oh and Edward?"

"Yes," he murmured against my skin.

"I promise I'll be gentle."

I smiled at the memory as I pinned my hair up the following morning. As I was putting the final pins in, there was a soft knock on my doorframe.

I turned around and saw Edward casually leaning in the open door way. I smiled at him.

"Are you almost ready?"

"My heavens, someone is impatient," I said with a roll of my eyes as I hopped up and grabbed my shawl. There was a slight chill in the air today. Autumn was coming faster than anyone was willing to admit.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I am not impatient. I just don't understand why it takes you an eternity to primp and powder yourself in the mornings," he said sarcastically.

"Don't be mean to me, Edward Cullen," I shot back.

"I'm not! You just can't manage when I pick on you," he said holding out his arm for me to take.

I huffed as I grabbed his arm. "I can manage. I would just like to know why you're so anxious to get to town today."

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, but I knew him better than that.

Edward came with me to town almost every day now. Ever since he had been cleared of the charges against him, people treated him like a human being again. I knew that he relished being considered a trusted, valued member of the community. And I also suspected that he enjoyed being seen with me. Some deep-rooted male pride, I supposed. I was his wife, he loved me, and he wanted every other man in town to know that.

We headed out the front door and began our leisurely stroll to the market.

"Umm favorite dessert?" Edward asked. Lately, he had gotten into the habit of asking me every question he could think of. He said it was because he had wasted enough time not saying what was on his mind.

I threw an incredulous look in his direction.

"What?" he asked. "I told you I wanted to know everything."

I giggled, "Crème caramel, my mother would make it for me on my birthday."

He nodded and continued his assault, "Favorite book?"

"You've only asked me that question a hundred times! I told you, I can't answer that!"

"Try," he pressed.

"Good heavens, Edward! I told you it's like asking a mother to pick her favorite child!"

"Alright, fine. I'll let it slide this time. But, you _will_ give me an answer. One day," he said in a very low, very serious tone.

It made me laugh again.

"You know it doesn't help my ego when you laugh at me when I'm trying to be menacing."

"I can't help it. You sounded funny."

"Funny. Yes, that was exactly what I was going for."

"So you were actually _trying_ to bully me. And here I had decided you were a gentleman."

"Well, I guess you've learned your lesson then, haven't you?" he said with a wink.

I shook my head, "Why I put up with your antics I'll never know."

"I have an idea why you do."

"You do?" I said coyly.

He stopped walking and took my hand in his. His fingers interlocked with mine as he brought my hand to his lips.

"Because I love you more than anything."

It was so disgustingly sweet. I closed my eyes and smiled as he kissed my hand.

"Mon coeur…" I whispered.

His smile widened and he placed another small kiss on my hand before we curled our arms around each other again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Good day, Bella! Edward!"

I waved at the voice, though I did not quite see who it was. It was so common for people to greet us now. Neither of us blamed them for their previous reactions to him, but that didn't negate the fact that the way Edward had been treated in the past was wrong.

But we were trying our best to put it all behind us and move forward. That's why Edward insisted on coming with me to the market whenever he could. However, as the days passed, the new attention that was now centered on us was draining to us both. People who were complete strangers to us went out of their way to treat us as if we were the best of friends. Most were simply curious about us and were hoping to be able to glean some tidbit of information about Edward and me to feed the gossip mill.

Edward was handling this latest development better than I was. He wasn't a fan of all the attention, but he was pleased that people seemed to have changed their minds about him. I think that was what was most important to him. They could see him for who he truly was now.

"Bella! Edward," yet another voice called.

I would have been frustrated by it, except I recognized that voice. I pulled Edward to a stop, and we turned to face that little ball of energy.

"Alice! What a lovely surprise. What brings you to town today?"

She beamed, "I have a final fitting for my new gown. Jasper has asked me to accompany him on a picnic this weekend."

"That's terribly exciting! You'll have to stop by soon to tell me all about it!"

I was so happy for my friend. She had been alone for far too long.

"I certainly will. Oh, Bella, I've never felt like this before! I feel as if my heart will burst!"

I smiled at her, for I knew well the feeling she was describing. I felt it every time I looked at Edward.

"I am sorry that I can't stay longer and chat, I can't be late for my meeting with my dressmaker."

"Of course, I see you soon! Go, you silly girl!"

She laughed as we kissed each other on the cheeks before she hurried off.

I turned to say something to Edward, but when my eyes met his, he turned his head so I could not examine whatever emotion was reflected in their depths.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, darling," he said in a monotone voice.

"Don't lie to me, Edward. Please, tell me."

He finally cast his eyes down towards me. "Not here, alright," he said, pleading with me.

I nodded my head. A million horrible scenarios were whirling through my head. It was making me dizzy.

I hurried through the rest of my shopping, eager to get back home and get to the bottom of Edward's behavior. I loved him, but this had to stop.

I was his wife. He needed to be able to trust me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I finished putting the last bit of food away in the kitchen. Edward had been helping me, but both of us had been silent since we left town. I turned around to say something to him, and he was gone.

I let out a sound that was somewhere between a whimper and growl. He was avoiding me.

I marched out of the kitchen and down the hall to the library.

I found him there. He was sitting on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling.

"Edward," I said firmly.

He didn't move.

"I will not stand for this! I am not some weak-minded wife who will sit back and allow her husband to dictate what's what! Call me brazen, but that's the way I am!"

During my little tirade, Edward had snapped his head up and his mouth had fallen open.

"Bella, come here," he said placing his hand on the sofa cushion, indicated for me to sit.

I folded my arms and glared at him.

"Please," he said weakly.

I took a few quick steps towards him and plopped down on the sofa. I kept my arms forward and eyes away from his.

Edward snaked his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him.

My body naturally reacted to him now, there was no stopping it. I melted into him, allowing my head to fall effortlessly to his chest. He let his fingertips run softly up and down my arm.

"Tell me what brought this on," he said sadly.

"I want to know what's going on with you. I don't want to sit by and just… observe. I understand some things are hard for you to talk about, but… please don't shut me out completely."

"My darling, you are far from an observer. And I never intended to make you feel like one. The fault lies with me and me alone. The last thing I want is for you to feel inferior to me. Especially when I am the inferior one."

"Don't say things like that. You most certainly are not."

I felt his arm tighten around me, "And that, my dear Bella, is why I say things like that. You're upset with me, yet you are still unfailingly kind to me."

"You're avoiding the subject, Edward. Tell me what happened this afternoon."

He sighed and pulled away from me. I lifted my head and shifted my body so we were now facing each other.

"Bella, I didn't tell you what was wrong, not because I didn't want too, but because I didn't want to upset you."

"Why would I be upset?"

"Well, seeing Alice in town just reminded me that there's something I've been meaning to tell you. It's about Jasper… "

"What about him?"

"I haven't been entirely frank with you about why Jasper is here."

"I don't understand," I said, completely uncertain about what he was trying to say.

"When I wrote that letter to my parents, I told them that I had been incarcerated and that was why I was unable to contact them. Then I explained about you and what you had done for me," Edward paused and took my hand in his, "and I told them that I was falling in love with you. I asked for my mother to send your ring. Surprisingly, she had no problems with that. She was prepared to send a carrier with the ring, and then Jasper arrived for a visit.

"As you know, we are only two years apart in age, and he and I were very close growing up. So, Jasper was not happy with my news. He couldn't accept that I was happy to stay here…with you. He insisted that he come to France to talk some sense into me. He was determined that he was going to drag me back home if it was the last thing he did.

"Luckily, my mother is a force to be reckoned with. _She_ insisted that Jasper bring the ring with him. He didn't resist, simply because he thought that it was easier to placate her than to fight with her about it. He expected to return the ring to her when he returned home with me."

"Why would he think that you would come home?"

"He believed that I had been deceived and bewitched by you. When he arrived on our doorstep, that morning after I told you about Victorie, I was astonished. Jasper was the last person I ever expected to see here. And he was in such a rage – I'd never seen him like that before. I didn't want to leave without speaking with you, but I couldn't let him near you, as angry as he was. So I wrote a quick note and got him away from here.

"We'd never fought like that, ever. He said that you were not worthy of my attention, let alone my name. He called you…" Edward winced before forcing the words through clenched teeth, "Bella, he called you a gold-digging French whore."

I shrank from the ugliness of his words.

"I was furious with him! How dare he come here and say such horrible things about you? He knew nothing of you or who you really are. But he still continued to lecture me. He said that I had responsibilities back home, that my family needed me. It took me the entire day to calm him down enough for me to feel comfortable bringing him to meet you. I was not worried, I knew once he got to know you, he would feel differently.

"But, when we came back here, you were gone. I left Jasper waiting outside, and I searched the house for you. When I couldn't find you anywhere in the house or on the grounds, it was actually his idea to search for you. He may not have understood my feelings for you or agreed with my actions, but he is, at heart, a good man. He wasn't going to stand idly by and let anything happen to you.

"He changed his mind about you almost instantly, of course. In the days that followed your attack, he saw that you were a genuine person, who wanted only the best for me.

"And I think that meeting Alice has given him a new perspective on things as well. Before, Jasper couldn't understand how I could have fallen in love with you so immediately. He thought that what I was actually feeling was a simple infatuation that would quickly pass. But since the moment he first saw Alice…well, I've never seen Jasper so taken with a young woman. He won't be able to let her go. He's going to ask her to marry him, and then he'll want to take her home to England, I'm sure. And Bella, he's going to want us to return with them."

I opened my mouth to respond, but he cut me off.

"I don't want you to worry, sweetheart. No matter what happens between Alice and Jasper, I would never take you away from your home. And I certainly won't abandon you. You're my family now; I want to be with _you._ Nothing will ever change that."

I sat quietly taking all of this in. Edward's eyes were so worried. This was what had had him so upset. He didn't want to uproot me. But, by staying here with me, he was cutting himself off from his family.

How could I let this happen? I couldn't keep him from the people he loved.

I did my best to smile. "Edward, thank you for telling me. I just… I want you to be happy too…"

"I am, Bella. Believe me. I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled me against his chest again, and I did my best to relax. He just wanted what was best for me.

But, I wanted what was best for him.

My inner turmoil was threatening to overwhelm me until Edward's fingers began to run through my hair, massaging my scalp slightly.

For now, I decided to let it go. So I put the thought in the back of my mind and gave in to my husband's embrace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

_Happy Wednesday!_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the developments!_

_Nothing much to add… I want to thank Val. Who I forgot to thank in last week's AN (and she didn't let me forget either ;) ) She's the hardest working beta and she makes this story truly wonderful._

_I am sorry I was so fail at review replies last week. Hopefully I'll get my butt in gear and reply, but honestly guys… there are almost too many to reply too! And you have no idea how excited it makes me to say that!_

_Oh one last thing. I have decided to do a chapter is EPOV! I won't post it until after all of PB is done, but I'm going to let you guys decide which one I write! You have chapters 1-13 to choose from, so be on the lookout for that poll in my fanfiction(dot)net profile. Voting will continue for a few more weeks just be on the lookout in my ANs and I'll keep you posted! _

_Okay I think that's it. Thanks so much for reading! And I'll see all of you next week!_

_~Delta_

**French Dictionary**

ma belle femme- my beautiful wife

mon amour- my love

Mon Coeur- my heart


	15. Triumph

Passing By

Chapter 15 - Triumph

Edward and I hadn't spoken about our traveling to England. I didn't feel it was my place to tell him that I didn't agree with his choice to stay in France. He deserved to go home and see his family. But he seemed to be content with his decision, and I did not want to start an unnecessary argument. I would keep my thoughts to myself… for now.

I sat across from Edward at our kitchen table quietly eating breakfast. He had the latest newspaper sitting next to him. He was trying to lead me to believe that he was reading it, however… he had not flipped the page in 15 minutes. I kept darting my eyes up to his face, trying to figure out what he was actually thinking about, but he kept his eyes on the page.

I was just placing a bite of egg into my mouth when Edward blurted, "Bella, I need to talk to you."

He said it so abruptly that I almost choked on my food.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

I laughed as I dabbed a napkin at my lips, "It's fine. What did you want to say?"

"I just… I've been thinking. The house is in really good shape. All the big projects are done. And I just thought… that it's time for me to get back to work."

I was taken aback. That certainly wasn't what I was expecting.

"I can pick up where I left off. I was looking into doing business with the shipping company in town when I came to France all those years ago. I could speak with them and see if they have any use for me. I know it's sudden and I'll understand if you don't want me to…

"Edward, why wouldn't I want you to?" I said with an edge of irritation.

He was quiet for a moment, "I just… well. It's not like we need the money… I secured all my funds into bank accounts here just last week… and if you want me to just focus on fixing up the house…" I cut him off.

"Don't be ridiculous, I understand," I said softly.

"You do?" he asked.

"Of course, it's not about the money; you want to prove that you can take care of yourself."

"Not just myself… you too, ma chérie."

"Well that's just silly, I can take care of myself," I said in a stuffy tone, turning my nose up at him.

He squeezed my hand tighter. "I know that better than anyone, I think. But, Bella, I'm your husband. I _want_ to take care of you, provide for you."

"And I love you for it… and of course I'll support you in this. It's not fair that you have all of this talent, and you're just sitting around here… wasting it."

His gaze turned smoldering and his voice lowered.

"Bella, any time spent with you is not time wasted. But I just feel like it's finally time for me to take steps to do my duty as your husband."

I smiled at him, "I agree. I'll do whatever I can to help you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Over the next few days, Edward spent most of his time in the legal library of Alice's former suitor and current friend. He wanted to make sure that he was totally familiar with all the French laws and procedures of shipping and international trade.

He had a meeting with the shipping company on Thursday.

I was fairly certain I was more nervous about it than he was.

"Bella, you have got to calm down," Edward said one night as we were climbing into bed.

"I know. I'm just so worried. This is so important to you. I would hate to see you work so hard only to be disappointed."

"If it doesn't work out, it doesn't. We'll be okay."

"Alright," I said quietly, plopping my head down on the pillow.

Edward scooted over to me and slung an arm over my waist. He lifted his body up and hovered over me so he could look in my eyes.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Caring about me."

I smiled, "I do more than that. I love you."

"And I you, mon ange," he said before dipping his head down and placing a long kiss on my lips.

I felt his body slowly start to lower down on top of mine. I shifted my hips so that they cradled his. As soon as I moved, I felt Edward tense and pull away.

But before I would let him completely remove himself, I grabbed his face and gave him one last kiss. I was used to this behavior now. Edward and I still hadn't made love yet.

I was pretty sure I was slowly wearing him down though.

I had tried to explain to him more than once that I was unreservedly ready to be his wife completely. It was not my intention to mock his decision to wait, but I wanted to remind him that he was already my husband in heart and soul. We were married, we loved each other, he was allowed to become my husband in body as well, but he always resisted.

Fortunately, he was running out of excuses.

He rolled to the side and plopped down on the mattress. He held his arm up to allow me to snuggle into his side. We never stayed like that for the entire night, one of us would get too hot or sometimes Edward's arm would go numb. But, we tried to stay like that as long as possible.

But no matter how much we moved and changed positions during the night, we always woke up touching. His hand holding mine or my head on his chest. It was like there was some unseen force pulling us together. I couldn't explain it, but it always made me smile.

The day of Edward's meeting, I spent my afternoon in the kitchen. He had left almost four hours before, and I was getting more and more anxious by the moment. I suddenly realized that I had been polishing the same silver teaspoon for the last 30 minutes.

I kept glancing to the door hoping to see Edward walking through.

I knew that there was a good chance that he wouldn't be hired. That his reputation would be too much for his potential employers to disregard. The acceptance Edward had found in our town was phenomenal, but we couldn't logically expect everyone to react that way.

I feared that he would shuffle though the door, staring down at the scuffed wooden floors. He would be so disappointed in himself. My heart ached at the thought.

Around 4 o'clock, I heard the front door fly open.

"Bella," Edward yelled. I could hear him run down the hall to look for me in the library.

"In here," I called back, walking through the kitchen door into the foyer.

Edward rounded the corner and stopped once he saw me.

We just started at each other for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Well? Say something," I pressed.

"I got it."

"What?" I said, a smile creeping across my face.

"Did you not hear me?" he said in a teasing voice, taking a step closer to me.

"I did, but I want you to say it again," I replied walking closer to him as well.

"I got the position, they hired me."

I flew toward him. I crashed into his hard body and wrapped my arms so tightly around his neck that I was surprised I didn't choke him.

In turn, his arms wound around my waist, and he lifted me off the ground.

"Oh Edward, I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it!"

"Only because you believed in me."

I pulled my head back so I could see his face. "I'll always believe in you."

Then he kissed me.

We had kissed hundreds of times before this, but something was different. There was a new intensity to the way his lips moved.

I clung to him as he hooked an arm behind my knees, sweeping me into his arms. He cradled me against his chest, and I forced my mouth away from his.

We both opened our eyes, and I stared into the green depths that still made my stomach do flips.

Then, I felt it. It rang deep in my spirit. This moment would change everything. My love for Edward surged as he started up the stairs. He spoke to me without words, silently communicating what was about to happen, and giving me every opportunity to stop him.

But hell would freeze over before I would stop him.

Our gazes didn't break even as Edward kicked our bedroom door shut.

He laid me softly on our bed, the orange light of the afternoon streaming in through the windows. It gave the entire room this unearthly glow of happiness and light.

My husband stroked my cheek and then pulled the ribbon that held my hair back. Once it was free, my brown locks cascaded down my back and flowed over my shoulders.

He took a piece between his fingers and twirled it slightly.

"I've always loved your hair. Even pulled back, it always looks soft. But, nothing compares to how it feels between my fingers."

I smiled and tilted my head.

"And your smile, it's always beautiful. But, never quite as breathtaking as it is when you smile at me."

He kissed the corners of my mouth, causing me to smile even wider.

"You are the force that keeps me going. I had given up before I met you. And you saved me, in every way possible."

I reached up and pushed his jacket from his shoulders, making sure to let my fingers linger on his neck, his arms…

"And you Edward, you're my shield. Don't think I don't notice that every time we walk over a particularly bumpy section of the road, you tighten your grip on my arm, just to make sure I don't fall."

He scrunched his nose, a reaction to being caught I imagined, and I started on the buttons of his shirt, placing lingering kisses on the contours of his chest as I went.

"When you talk to me, you speak as if you were conversing with the highest achieving scholar, and not a poor orphan."

"Bella…"

"You always want what's best for me, you always think of me first. And I love you, Edward – with my entire soul, I love you."

He leaned down and brought his lips to my throat. His tongue darted out to press against my pulse point, making me gasp in response. Then he continued to leave hot, open-mouthed kisses along my neck and jaw, whispering 'I love you, too' as he went.

We continued to undress each other tenderly. We didn't hurry. Every touch, every kiss, every inch of exposed skin was something to savor. We worshipped one another with tender caresses and words of love. Edward's hands and mouth on my body drove all rational thought from my mind. I was drowning in the sensations that he coaxed from me. I needed him so desperately.

Finally, his body covered mine, and I opened myself up to him.

"Bella, I'm going to take this very slowly, but you must promise to tell me if I hurt you."

"I will, Edward. But I know you won't cause me any pain that isn't absolutely necessary. I trust you, mon coeur."

Edward took a steadying breath before leaning in to take my mouth in an earth-shattering kiss, his tongue tangling with mine.

"I love you, Bella," he breathed across my lips.

"I love you, Edward. Now make me your wife, once and for all."

And then he proceeded to do just that. And it was absolutely perfect.

Dusk was upon us by the time we both lay in one another's arms, sated and so very happy.

Eventually, Edward crawled from bed and wriggled into his trousers. "I'll be right back," he said, kissing my lips sweetly.

Once he was gone I pulled the sheet up to cover myself. I stared up at the ceiling and tried in vain to calm my rapidly beating heart.

I had read in some of my books about the art of lovemaking. But those printed words could never capture the true essence of what Edward and I had just shared. Some of my books postulated that lovemaking was strictly to be done for the sake of producing children and was unacceptable for any other reason. There was to be no joy, no connection between lovers. It was to be considered a duty and not an expression of love.

Those authors could not have been more wrong.

It was not something to be ashamed of or to fear as most young women were led to believe. On the contrary, I had felt safe, desired, and above all, loved.

I heard the door creak open and I rolled onto my side. I propped my head up with my hand, letting my elbow sink into the mattress. Edward stood in the doorway.

"I started supper. I thought you might be hungry," he said sheepishly.

I sat up and curled my legs under me, keeping the sheet tucked snuggly around my body.

"Uh huh, you thought I might be hungry… or _you_ were hungry," I teased as I reached for my dressing gown.

"Quiet, vixen," he mumbled as he walked towards me.

"Always so biting, your words," I said as I tied my sash.

"You bring out the worst in me, my dear," he said, a mocking twinkle in his eye.

He pulled me to him, kissing me passionately. When he let me breathe, he kept his face close to mine.

"I love you, Bella. I don't think I say it enough."

"That's just the thing Edward. You don't need to say it for me to know that it's true."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We spent the evening drinking wine, kissing, touching, exploring one another. We fell asleep in each other's arms. It was everything I'd ever dreamed of.

When I woke I was very sore, but very happy. I noticed the sun wasn't quite up yet. I didn't exactly feel like being an early riser either so I reached out for Edward but was only met with empty space.

I sat up in bed and scanned the room for him. I didn't have to look far.

He was leaning with one hand on the wall, staring out the window. He looked eerie in the bluish pink light of the dawn.

"Edward? Are you alright"

"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm fine," he said, turning to look at me for a moment, and then turning his attention back to the window.

"Come back to bed," I whispered.

He kept his gaze focused on the outside for a heartbeat then turned and walked slowly back to the bed and sat down on the edge, facing away from me.

Something was not right.

I crawled over to him and kissed some of the scars that covered his back and shoulders, wishing it were within my power to erase them from his skin. I let my lips linger on the numbers branded on his right shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong," I whispered.

"Bad dream," he answered simply.

I felt my brows pull together in confusion, "Has this happened before?"

"Not for a while. This one caught me off guard…"

"That's why it's got you so upset."

He nodded.

I hugged him tighter. I didn't want to ask the next question that popped into my head. But, I felt that as his wife, not only was it my responsibility to offer this to him, but it was my overwhelming desire to care for him, support him, love him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" The words were so soft that they were barely audible.

"Bella I… I don't know."

I let out a breath. I had hoped that he would finally tell me what was troubling him.

"It's okay…" I said in a small, sad voice.

"No, it's not," he said abruptly. "I want you to know about everything that makes me who I am. It's just hard to get the words out."

"I understand."

"I know you do. And that's why it's time. I want to tell you about the time I spent in prison."

"You don't have to…" I started to say, but Edward didn't hear me. His gaze had locked onto a spot on the wall. I dug my fingers into his skin, letting my chin rest on his shoulder, and waited.

"They shackled my wrists behind my back and threw me in the back of a Black Maria. There were bars on the windows. I thought about screaming through them. To try and get someone's… anyone's…attention. I was innocent… this couldn't be happening to me.

"Once we arrived at the prison, there was some sort of processing where they told me I was going to be charged with murder. They took my clothes, my money… my father's pocket watch. I spent that first night in solitary confinement because of the nature of my supposed crime…and for that, at least, I was extremely grateful.

"Early the next morning, I was sent before a magistrate. I tried to tell him what had happened. That it had been Felix and not me who had killed that girl, but he wouldn't listen to a word. He found me guilty.

"That's when the pain started. When I was returned to the prison, several men held me down on a table and…branded me with those numbers, 98331. From then on, that's who I was. Edward Cullen no longer existed. The searing pain lingered in my skin for months, until the infection that had set in finally cleared up. It was a constant, painful reminder of the fact that who I was… just didn't matter anymore.

"They dressed me in a ratty red tunic and trousers. No shoes. I remember being led to my cell. They kept the murders on the second floor, away from everyone else. But, we passed through the main hold before we headed upstairs. Most of the lesser offending prisoners were kept in the main hold," Edward's voice held such scorn.

"Rapists, forgers, pickpockets, and debtors were all kept in the same large cell, no matter their age."

I tried to work out in my head what he was saying. My mind was fighting against my understanding, because, Edward couldn't be right.

Did they keep children in the same cells as those hardened criminals?

I blinked my eyes in an attempt to push the thought from my mind. I focused again Edward's voice.

"But, I didn't stay there. Like I said, _murders_ were kept separate. I had a cellmate, Caius was his name. He and I never talked much, but we got along tolerably well. We had a tacit agreement to ignore one another when we could and to help one another whenever we couldn't. During the day, they would keep us outside, no matter the temperature. Often, Caius and I would be chained together by the ankles. When the backbreaking manual labor they had us doing wouldn't allow us to be chained together, we wore a single chain attached to a heavy iron ball around our ankles to keep us from attempting escape. We were always chained, even while we slept."

"Is that what caused the scarring on your legs, Edward? The shackles?" As Edward and I had become more comfortable with the intimacies of being husband and wife, I had noticed the rings of scar tissue that encircled both of Edward's ankles. I'd just been too afraid to ask him about them before now.

He nodded. "Bella, that first day, God, I was terrified. I had no idea what was happening or what they would do to me. I tried to talk to a guard, but he only sneered at me and struck me across the back; my feet got tangled in my chain and I fell down. Not the last time that would happen.

"Sometimes, the guards would strike us for fun. They would beat us with lengths of rope or leather straps. Sometimes they would make bets, each guard would take a prisoner, beat him, and whoever's prisoner screamed the loudest was the winner.

"Nighttime, impossibly, was worse than the day. Men would scream and cry. You could hear fights that would break out in the lower cells." Edward paused and his next words came out in barely a whisper, "Bella, you would be shocked by the cruelties that human beings can inflict on one another. Thank God I was one of the lucky ones."

He stopped again, reaching up to cover his eyes with his hands. I wondered what horrors he was trying to block from his mind, wishing he could unsee whatever it was that he had witnessed. It took a few moments for Edward to begin speaking again. I waited patiently, knowing he needed to do this in his own time.

"But, each night, after it was all quiet, that was the time to think. And I hated that time. I kept thinking of that poor girl, and what I could have done to save her. And when I fell asleep, I would always dream of her. I would see her bloody face, crying, screaming 'Help me!' At first, I tried to avoid sleep, but after a few weeks, not sleeping just wasn't an option. We worked so hard during the day that if I didn't sleep, I wouldn't be able to keep up with the other workers. And if the guards saw any man not pulling his weight, they would beat us all. So I slept, and the worst thing was that I never knew when she would reappear. Sometimes I would go for weeks without having a nightmare, and then just as I would let my guard down, she would haunt my dreams again.

"I kept telling myself that it would get better, but it never did. Every day was worse than the last. So when the guards came by to tell me that I would face the gallows, I was glad."

The thought of Edward not existing, not being here with me right now, it was too painful for me to bear. And worse, he had wished for death. At one time… the idea was a comfort to him.

And that thought broke me. My head fell against his back, tears pouring down my cheeks. I kept my sobs under control; he didn't need to hear them.

But, my husband knew me well. He turned around so quickly, that it was a moment before I realized that I was cradled in his arms, his lips at my ear.

"Don't… please, don't cry," he pleaded.

That only made me cry harder. My sobs were breaking through now, "I can't even imagine it…what would have happened if I hadn't gone to town that day."

"Shh, it's alright," he cooed, rubbing my back and kissing my hair.

"I can't imagine being without you…"

"I'm here, sweetheart. I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere," he said, rocking me gently.

"You didn't deserve that, you didn't do anything wrong. I just don't… it's not fair," I sobbed.

"My sweet Bella, I didn't want you to be upset…"

"How can I not be upset? I'm your wife; I'm supposed to help you. And I can't. There is nothing I can do. I can't make this better, Edward. I can't take away what they did to you."

"No you can't take it away, but you can… you _do_ make it better," he said wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"How can you say that?"

"How can I not! My first night here, you offered me a bed and a meal. That first night, you called me Edward…_Edward._ Not scum, or murderer, or even worse 98331. Everything here was soft and warm, while for three years I had known nothing but brutality and pain and cold. Bella, that first night, I was overcome with happiness and gratitude.

"Those feelings made me angry though. I was so confused; I didn't understand your motivations. You couldn't possibly be taking care of me because you _wanted_ to. But, you did. I lay in bed that night and thought of every possible self-serving reason you could have had to save me. And each reason I came up with was more unlikely than the last. I didn't know what to make of you.

"You know the rest of the story; I fell hopelessly in love with you. Tell me Bella, how is that not making it better?"

"I don't know…"

"Nothing can change the past, so we just need to accept it, hopefully learn from it, and move on."

I nodded. I was completely overwhelmed. How could he suffer through that and still be so wonderful? I wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing myself against him.

"I'm sorry." It was all I could think of to say.

"And I'm sorry too, and that's that. We're both sorry. I'm sorry for burdening you with my problems, and you're sorry for God only knows what. No more apologies."

"You're never a burden. Don't say that, okay?"

I felt him hug me tighter. "Okay."

"I love you, and words can't describe how happy I am that you're here, holding me."

"My only love," he whispered just before he kissed me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Autumn arrived, as it always does. And with it, came the stunning beauty of change.

Edward and I entered into a new phase of our relationship, and we grew closer by the day. We finally had no more secrets between us, and it made me more joyful than I could possible imagine. After learning what Edward had been through during his years behind bars, I had a new found respect for him. And while it pained me to think of his suffering, I knew it had made him a stronger person for having lived through that.

Edward excelled at his new position. He had a natural head for business and his employers were only beginning to see the extent of his talent. While he was spending more time working, I was able to devote more time to reading and studying, even taking on a few students to tutor during the day.

And it only added to our happiness when Alice and Jasper announced their engagement to us.

They had only been courting for a month, but Alice's parents seemed content with the match. And I had _never_ seen Alice so happy. She and Jasper just knew the time was right.

She would take the winter to plan, and they would get married in the spring before Jasper would take her home to England. They had no choice but to wait for spring; it was too late in the year for them to travel to England now. I had laughed when, in typical Alice fashion, she had determined to view the enforced waiting in a positive light. She'd grinned mischievously when she'd informed me that she had precious little enough time as it was to execute the extravaganza she had planned for her wedding. Of course, I was sad that Alice would be moving away, but she'd sworn to me that she would visit as often as she could.

And just as Edward had predicted, Jasper had asked him to consider the possibility of us returning to England with them.

He quietly confessed that to me one night in the library. We sat curled up together as Edward recounted what had transpired between Jasper and him.

"He stopped by for lunch. I asked him about Alice and the wedding plans, but it was clear that he was only visiting me for one purpose. He wants us to go back with him and Alice. I tried to explain to him that moving is not what I wanted. Bella, I swear, this is my home now. Jasper will just have to come to accept that," he said in a soothing voice.

I was still wrestling with my thoughts. He had never mentioned me at all, never asked me how I felt, never considered my feelings, or even bothered to find out what my feelings were. It had been that _he_ wanted to stay here; _he_ wanted to be with me. But did he really? Was that truly what he wanted, or was it what he thought I wanted to hear? And why wouldn't he discuss it with me instead of laying down the law? I knew that it was time to remind my dear husband that I wouldn't let him get away with that type of behavior.

I pulled away from him, so that I could look into his eyes. "Edward, why don't you want to go back to England? Don't you want to see your parents?"

"It's not that I don't want to go back, it's just… I don't want to uproot our lives here. I didn't enjoy living in England, Bella! Things are much simpler here."

I couldn't say that I understood what he meant. I had spent my whole life here. When I was growing up, I often longed for the vibrancy of a big city. Paris was always at the forefront of my daydreams. I had been there on several occasions with my parents, but I hadn't been back since they had passed.  
London was even more alluring to me. I had read numerous books, both fiction and non, about it and I had to admit that the thought of visiting there was terribly exciting. But I still was undecided about actually living there. Then an idea struck me.

"Edward, we don't have to stay there, we could just visit."

"Bella, it's not exactly an easy trip. We'd spend days traveling, by carriage and by ship. It's a dirty, uncomfortable, exhausting journey. "

"I know that, but I was thinking that we could visit to see if London would be a good fit…. for us."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, confused.

"Well, you know I've never been to London, and it's been a long while since you have been home. Maybe things have changed…"

He cut me off, "Nothing changes there. The same dry people, the same boring conversation."

"Perhaps that's still true, but I think we owe it to ourselves to give it a try. We'll go for… a month. We can go with Alice and Jasper when they get back from their honeymoon. We'll see how we like it and if we do… we'll move."

"Bella, I could never ask that of you."

"But, you're not. I want to do this Edward. If we don't… I feel like I'm trapping you here… keeping you prisoner."

We both winced at my choice of words. Edward recovered first.

"Isabella," he spoke softly taking my face in his hands, "first of all, loving your wife and taking care of her is neither a punishment nor a hindrance, it is a gift. Second… you would do that for me? Why?"

Why? I thought it was clear. I loved him and wanted for him…for us…to be happy. I knew that traveling that far wasn't easy, or cheap. And then there were the house and Edward' job to complicate matters. It would be a huge undertaking. How could I explain to him? Why bother with moving or even just visiting when he could keep up with letters and packages? Why bother…

"Because I would give up everything if it meant I could see my parents again," I blurted out in a loud, breathless voice.

"What?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"You have a chance to see them again, to tell them in person that you love them and miss them. I don't have that chance anymore. We don't have to move there if we don't' want to. We could stay there an hour and then turn around and come back for all I care, but Edward… don't pass up this chance because you think I don't want you to go. They're your family, a part of you. And don't you think your mother deserves to see you again…" I blinked back the tears threatening to spill down my cheeks.

"Bella, we don't have to do this…"

"Yes, we do. We'll figure it out, but please… don't pass up this chance," I repeated.

He sat quietly for a moment then took a deep breath, "We're really going to do this?"

"If that's what you desire," I told him

He broke into an unrestrained smile, "You are entirely too good to me. I'll let Jasper know tomorrow."

I threw my arms around his neck, "Thank you."

He chuckled, "You're giving me what I want, yet you're thanking me?"

I pulled away, "Edward, if you wanted this, why did you keep telling me that you wouldn't go?"

"I didn't want you to feel like I was going to abandon you or force you to take a trip that would take you away from your home for an extended period of time."

My sadness for my lost parents was melting away as I looked at my husband. I missed my parents desperately, but somehow I felt that they were responsible for my happiness now.

"It's worth it Edward. And I always want to know what you want; even if you're afraid it's not something I want. You need to discuss things with me, mon amour. We're partners in everything, it's time we started acting like it."

"Yes, Madame Cullen. "

"As long as we know who's in charge," I said with a wink.

He laughed, "My Bella, what would I do without you?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Happy Wednesday!_

_Well there we are. They are officially legal :D_

_Nothing much to say about this chapter… it was one of my favorites that's for sure. I hope you all are enjoying the little extension, it not over yet… can any of you guess what's going to happen next ;)_

_For you history nerds out there, a Black Maria is a mid-19__th__ century British term for a paddywagon. My beta insisted that I let all of you know that… just in case you were wondering ;)_

_Don't for get to head over to my Fanfiction(dot)net profile to vote for which chapter you would like to see me write from EPOV! I only made chapters 1-13 an option. They are the original story and I felt like those were the ones that Edward was really the mystery, you know?_

_I'll leave the poll open for another week or so. Then I'll be closing it so I can write that very special chapter! _

_Thanks so much to the ladies on my Twilighted thread, you guys make this so much fun for me, I mean it! And as always, thanks to Val, my beta. Without her this would be a jumbled mess of a story where people spell in bed and commas are used as periods. (Don't ask dear readers… don't. ask. :P ) _

_See you next week!_

_~Delta_

**French Dictionary**

mon ange- my angel

mon coeur- my heart

mon amour- my love


	16. England

Passing By

Chapter 16 – England

I slowly turned my wineglass in slow circles, watching the burgundy liquid swirl around. The evening was slowly turning into night as the sun slid down the western sky, the band playing a less than familiar song in the background. My plate sat empty in front of me, dirty fork and knife placed appropriately crossed on top. The curls atop my head were losing their bounce and shine and I am certain my face needed a reapplication of powder.

But he still made me feel like the most beautiful woman on the planet.

"Would you dance with me?" I heard him whisper in my ear, from behind. I felt his breath on my neck.

I set my glass down and turned to face him, "I am certain I am not fit to grace a dance floor in this state," I said in a slurred voice, gesturing toward my mussed hair, tired face, and wrinkled light pink dress.

"And _I _am certain that I don't know what you are talking about."

Edward took my hand a lead me on to the dance floor where he twirled me once before pulling me close to him. I tucked my head under his chin and let my eyes finally rest for the first time in hours.

"You look exquisite today," he murmured.

"You've mentioned that, more than once," I whispered back.

"That's because it's true," he answered.

The day could not have been more perfect. Alice was a vision in her fitted lace gown. And Edward confided in me that Jasper had never smiled so much in his life.

The winter had flown by in a whirlwind of fabrics, taste-testings, and elaborate plans. And in no time at all April was upon us, and Jasper and Alice's wedding along with it. The ceremony was simple, a shock to most people I imagined. But, the reception was another story. Half the town was present. There were mountains of food, dancing, laughing, and just happiness all around. It had been such an exhausting and exhilarating day all wrapped into one. But, I was sad to see it coming to a close.

"Bella, there is still time…"

"You can stop right there," I said quickly.

Edward had been asking me at least twice a day now if I still wanted to go to England. He insisted that we could just cancel the entire trip, if that's what I wanted.

"Darling, I want to go. I'm looking forward to meeting your family! Besides, we already have everything arranged. Charles is going to handle any business that may come up, and young Phillipe is going to feed the chickens and take care of the house. Not to mention you've already put in for a leave of absence at work _and_ I've spent the last three weeks not just preparing for this wedding," I paused for a moment and glared at him slightly.

He winced and nodded. Edward had become intimately aware of how… zealous Alice could be when planning. I had almost gone insane as the date came closer and closer, helping with fittings and other little details I didn't even know existed. It almost made me glad for the wedding Edward and I had, even if ours was a smidge unconventional.

"But, packing our belongings as well. We're going," I finished.

"I know. I just didn't expect this day to come so soon."

"Me either," I whispered.

"Alice and Jasper will be home from their trip in no time."

"Just a month left," I whispered.

"Thank you Bella, for doing this for me. I… I miss them. Especially Bree."

I gripped him tighter. I don't think he would ever admit how excited he was to go home. He had been talking more and more about his family over the last few months. His sister, Bree, was often the star of his stories. He would tell of how he teased her when she was being obnoxious and read to her when she couldn't sleep. Bree was quite a bit younger than Edward, by almost ten years.

Edward's mother had Edward young, just after she was married at 18. His parents had tried to have another child after him, but to no avail. They had all but given up when Bree came along.

I loved hearing about his family. A light would spark in his eyes and it would be almost impossible to ruin his mood after that.

"Bella!" I heard Alice call.

I pulled myself away from Edward to look at my beautiful best friend. She had been glowing for months now.

"I just wanted to say goodbye. We're off to Hôtel Raphael. And I don't think we'll be able to stop by and see you before we leave for Nice tomorrow," she said sadly.

"Don't you think about it for a second! Have a wonderful time, and we'll see you when you get back," I said, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered.

"I'll miss you too, but I absolutely forbid you to be sad."

"Oui, Madame," she gave me her best servant's curtsy and then laughed.

"Don't worry Alice, she gets bossy like that with me all the time too," Edward said smugly.

I elbowed him in the ribs.

Just then Jasper glided over to us, "How are my favorite ladies doing?" he asked, placing one arm around my shoulder and the other around Alice's

I must admit, I had grown very fond of Jasper over the last few months. It was a distant memory that he once thought… less than pleasant things about me. It was truly a miracle that we had all found such happiness.

"You'll be ready to go by the time we get back? It worries me that I won't be here to help to pick out the right gowns for you to take…" Alice trailed off.

"I'll manage Alice," I laughed, "I've already got the business side of things arranged. And the packing shouldn't take too long, especially since Edward will be taking leave from work soon."

"Alright, if you say so."

"My sweet, we should get going," Jasper whispered into Alice's ear.

"Yes, of course. Edward," she said, pulling him into a hug. They kissed each other on both cheeks.

"You take care of yourself," she said firmly. He smiled and nodded.

The two men broke off to shake hands and I'm sure to attempt to give Alice and me, a somewhat private goodbye.

"A month is such a long time…" she murmured.

"It's not that long. Besides, you'll be with Jasper. I can only imagine, Nice in the springtime! It'll be wonderful."

"I know that, but I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too, darling. You're my best friend. I love you."

I pulled her into a tight hug and kissed both her cheeks before she grasped Jasper's arm and was led away. I waved weakly at her back.

Edward caught my hand in mid air and kissed it, "Will you be alright?"

I turned to look at him, "Of course," I said, mostly to myself.

"Come on, let's go home. It's been a long day."

I smiled and curled my arm around his.

We walked in silence back home, both too tired to really keep up a conversation.

Once inside, Edward let go of my hand and walked towards the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and headed up the stairs. He could not go more than two hours without eating; the man was insatiable…in more ways than one. I smiled at the thought.

As I reached the top of the stairs I was met with an unfamiliar fragrance. It smelled of… flowers?

But that wasn't right, it was only April, there were only a few kinds of flowers that bloomed this time of year. And I certainly didn't keep any inside the house.

I chalked it up to my mind playing tricks on me by the time I reached my door. I pushed it open and the sight before me brought tears to my eyes.

I ran over to my nightstand and quickly lit the lamp. My entire room was filled with breathtakingly beautiful, snow white lilies. There was vase after vase of them on my vanity, on the floor, on my nightstand.

"What in the world is this?" I questioned, whirling around to face the doorway, because I knew he would be standing there.

And there he was, looking sheepish just as I expected. I walked towards him.

"I felt… guilty."

"Why?"

"You put in so much time helping Alice get ready for her wedding. And it was beautiful, Bella, it truly was. But, you never got that. You didn't get to dance or laugh with your friends when we married."

"I wouldn't change a thing about what happened between us, you know that."

"I know, but that doesn't change that I want to make you feel special… and loved."

"Edward…"

"So, I talked to every florist in town. They told me about these flowers. They're Madonna lilies, and they symbolize purity. I had to buy every single one I could find for you, my love, because they reminded me of the purity of your soul. You are the most amazing woman I've ever known, and I just… I love you, Bella. You're everything I ever could have asked for in another person."

I was finally standing in front of him. I reached out and touched his cheek, gently. He wound his arms around my waist and pulled me towards the bed.

I sat at the foot of the bed and Edward bent over to kiss me passionately for a few moments. I was pulling and tugging at his shirt when I felt his lips turn up into a smile. He stopped kissing me, but kept his face close.

"Close your eyes," he whispered.

I looked at him incredulously.

"Please," he breathed before kissing me softly.

I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. I felt Edward's absence as he moved away from me. I could hear him going through his dresser drawers.

After a moment, I heard him whisper, "Okay, open them."

I slowly opened my eyes and Edward was kneeling before me holding a velvet box in his hands. Once my eyes were open, he opened the box.

Nestled on silken fabric was the most stunning necklace I had ever seen. It was antiqued silver – the chain held several intricately designed charms. They wove together until they came to the center where a large silver oval, collected all the swirls into its own beautiful pattern. Hanging from each of the charms were brilliant blue teardrop crystals.

"Edward, what have you done?" I gasped.

"It's for you," he breathed.

"I can't, it's too much!"

"Yes, you can. I want to spoil my wife."

"That's no reason to spend…" I protested, but he cut me off.

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," I said.

"Then nothing else matters," he said, kissing me quickly once again.

"I don't have anything for you…" I trailed off.

"Of course you don't, that is the nature of 'a surprise'," he laughed.

Then he suddenly got serious, "Don't you dare think that you need to get me something now too. Husbands are supposed to spoil their wives. I wanted to do something nice for you. And that's the end of it."

"Edward…" I started to protest again.

"Nope, turn around," he said as he pulled the necklace from its case.

He stood up and with a grimace on my face I turned from him. He reached around my front and brought the necklace up to rest around my neck. He fastened it with ease and let his fingers linger on my skin.

When I turned back around to face him, his gaze had turned smoldering.

"Beautiful…" he breathed

"Yes, it really is," I said, touching the gems around my neck.

"I wasn't talking about the necklace," he said with a smug smile.

I blushed, "Thank you, darling, for the flowers, the necklace… everything."

"You're welcome. I love you, Bella. With all that I have."

"And I love you back, with all that I have."

He kissed me again, as we tenderly undressed each other. I would never tire of making love to my husband. The way we fit together so perfectly made my heart swell and body tremble.

After we were spent, we fell asleep curled together under the covers, the smiles never leaving our faces.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

I stood on my porch and watched as the footmen loaded our trunks on top of the carriage.

I couldn't believe how fast a month had passed us by.

Alice and Jasper had arrived home yesterday. I hadn't gotten much of a chance to talk to her about her trip, but I'm sure she had a lovely time. I had to admit, I was extremely excited to know that Alice was going with us. Don't get me wrong, Edward was wonderful company, but I was already going to feel like a fish out of water. And the thought of having Alice around was truly comforting to me.

I was looking forward to talking with her. The four of us would get to know each other pretty well I thought, since we would be taking the same carriage to from here to Calais and then from Dover to London.

I felt a warm arm curl around my shoulders and I smiled.

"Well, that's everything Bells."

"I know," I said turning to face him. "Thank you so much for your help Charles. You really didn't have to."

He scoffed, "Of course I did, besides I wanted to…you know… say goodbye."

I turned my body and wrapped my arms around him. I owed Charles so much. He had been the one constant in my life. And I was melancholy at the thought of not seeing him.

"You just take care, do you understand me?"

He chuckled, "I will, as long as you do the same."

We released each other. Charles bent down and kissed me quickly on the cheek then he headed down the stairs. Just before he reached the bottom he turned, "Oh and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Edward. He's… he's a good man. I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you, Charles. I am happy."

He smiled with a slight twinkle in his eye, gave me a quick bow from the sidewalk, and he was gone.

I stood staring off into the distance. My nerves were starting to get the better of me, even though I knew it would be a long journey before we would arrive in England. I was excited for the most part, but the main reason for the excitement was Edward's happiness.

I heard the front door close behind me, and I turned to see Edward coming out carrying one last parcel in his hands.

He reached me then we started walking towards the carriage together.

"You ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be," I replied.

"Thank you again for doing this, Bella…"

"Please stop, Edward. I'm happy to do it."

"It's a lot to ask," he whispered.

"You didn't ask."

He smiled as he handed the parcel to the footmen, then turned and held my hands in his. We climbed into the carriage, and we were on our way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was dark by the time all of our luggage had been unloaded. It had been several days since I had last seen my home. I missed it terribly. The carriage ride was the worst part of the trip. It was impossible to get comfortable and the constant rickety movements made me sick to my stomach.

Taking a ship across the Channel was another experience all together. I found the rocking of the ship on the waves to be soothing. I had never seen such a large body of water before. I was mesmerized by the lapping of the waves and the way the air smelled. Edward was highly amused with my reaction.

Once we reached shore I suppressed a groan when I saw another carriage waiting for us. I knew it was only a day or two left before we arrived in London. But my nerves were already on edge, and a bumpy carriage ride was not going to help anything.

I was half asleep when I felt the carriage come to a stop. Edward kissed me on the forehead and grabbed my hand.

"Where are we?" I mumbled.

"We're almost home," he said. "But we have to switch carriages first."

I crawled out of the backseat and stumbled my way over to where Alice and Jasper were standing, under a lamplight.

The four of us stood in a circle as the footmen repositioned the trunks. It was quite chilly. The cobblestone streets glistened under the lamp light. There was a cold haze in the air that one can only feel after a heavy rain had passed through. I pulled my shawl tighter around my shoulders.

"Why did we have to switch, Edward?" I asked.

"This carriage is just for travel to and from Dover, and these are the London hacks," he said gesturing to each carriage. "There are only a few more miles to go."

It didn't take the men very long to load everything. Once Jasper had tipped them, he reached out to shake Edward's hand. I hadn't even noticed until then that the luggage had been split between two carriages.

"Well, I suppose we'll see you in a few days then," he said in business like tone.

_A few days_? My mind began to panic. What did he mean? I opened my mouth to speak but my throat had already run dry.

Then comprehension hit me. _Of course! _Alice would be going to Jasper's home to stay with Jasper's mother, Edward's aunt. (Jasper's father would have to be dead for Jasper to now be the Earl) How stupid I had been! I was so wrapped up in the excitement that I didn't even realize that Alice would be staying in a different place.

My heart began to race. I was going to be all alone. The little French girl swept into British aristocracy. Edward and Jasper continued to talk, Alice was smoothing the wrinkles out of her skirts, and I could barely breathe. Even though he wasn't looking at me, Edward sensed something was wrong. He must have, because he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to his side.

Their voices began to fade away, and I vaguely heard Alice bid me a farewell. But, it sounded like an echo. She smiled and waved at me and I think I attempted to smile back, but I was not sure if I was able to manage it or not. Alice seemed perfectly at ease. She must have realized that she would be going off with Jasper, separate from Edward and me. How could I not have known! What was I going to do? I had no idea…

Suddenly my panic ridden thoughts were silenced when I felt warm lips on my temple.

"You'll see her again soon."

I snapped my head in his direction, "H-how did you know?" I stuttered.

"Just a guess. Please, don't worry alright? I'll take care of you."

"But, there are so many things that I don't understand! Our cultures are so different… what if I say something… wrong?"

"You won't. Have faith my love, everything will be alright."

"I just thought I'd have… someone."

Edward gave me a small smile, "You have me."

I blushed, "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I know, but I promise it will be alright. Just be yourself. I'm sure everyone will love you."

_That's what you think._ I thought to myself.

Edward is a very worldly individual. And he had seen more than his fair share of hardships. Because of that he thought differently than other people. He saw everyone for who they were, and he didn't judge them because of it. He was a pure soul. It didn't matter in the slightest to him than I was French. Just like it didn't make one bit of difference to me that he was English.

Unfortunately, the rest of the world didn't share our philosophies.

It was entirely possible that his family wouldn't accept me. And I needed to be prepared for that very possibility.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The carriage pulled up to an old, but distinguished looking townhouse, covered in ivy. I could see that the lamps were still lit inside despite the late hour.

Edward took my hand and together we walked up the stairs. He reached out and knocked on the door. Before anyone could answer I stood up on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Welcome home."

He smiled down at me. In that smile I could see all of his excitement. He wasn't anxious at all. How I wished I could feel like he did.

The front door swung open and there stood a man dressed in black and white. I assumed he was the butler.

"Master Cullen," he said. There was a hint of something in his voice. Happiness? I couldn't be sure.

"Randall, what a pleasure to see you," Edward said, ushering me through the front door into the foyer.

"This is my wife, Isabella," he continued.

"Bella, please. It's a pleasure to meet you, Randall," I said smiling at him.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably then cleared his throat, "Well, yes. Um, Mrs. Cullen should be down in a moment."

Just then, an excited voice rang down from the top of the stairs, "Edward!"

I looked up to see a strikingly beautiful woman descending gracefully down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, Edward strode forward to meet her. They hugged each other tightly. When she pulled away she took his face into her hands, "You will _never_ put me through something like that again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Edward answered in a small, childlike voice.

She muttered something to Randall who nodded and went out the front door. I could hear him talking to the footmen.

Edward took both of her hands in his, and he turned to face me. "Mother, this is my Bella. Bella, my mother, Elizabeth."

She walked slowly towards me, and it was only now that I could see how much she and Edward looked alike. They had the same unusual copper tone to their hair, and the way she carried herself, so graceful and proud, it was easy to tell that she was Edward's mother.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Cullen," I said in a tiny voice.

She reached for my left hand and took a long look at the diamond ring on my finger. She looked up, directly into my eyes, "It suits you," she said simply.

She then patted my hand and gave me a tight smile.

I breathed a tiny sigh of relief. I certainly wasn't expecting a huge welcoming party, but she didn't seem entirely resistant to my presence either.

"What are you still doing awake, Mother?"

She laughed quietly, "I knew you would be arriving sometime this week, and I just haven't been able to sleep. Your father thinks I'm losing my mind. He retired hours ago, of course."

"And Bree?" Edward asked.

"Asleep. She had been staying up with me, but I couldn't have that. It's bad enough that I've been doing it," she said in a crisp voice.

"Well, I'm certain both of you are just exhausted. Bella, I had them take your trunk to the second bedroom on the left and Edward, you'll be in your old bedroom of course…"

A bolt of sheer terror shot through my body. Edward and I wouldn't be staying in the same room? What was I going to do? No Alice and now, no Edward too? I could feel my breaths coming faster and deeper and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Uhh, Mother?" Edward said.

"Yes, dear?" she replied sweetly.

"Bella and I will stay in the same bedroom," he said in a firm voice that rang with finality.

The smile faded from Elizabeth's face, "Edward, you know that isn't done…"

"I will not be separated from Bella."

"But, Edward darling, it's so bourgeois for a husband and wife to share a room."

"Mother, you forget, I am bourgeois. I work for a living, remember? And I like having my wife warm my bed."

Elizabeth's eyebrows rose, but she didn't argue any further. "Of course, Edward, if that's what you want. Bella will stay in your room then. I'll have Randall arrange to move her trunk."

"Thank you, Mother. We'll say goodnight then," Edward said, bending his head to kiss her cheek. "Bella?" He reached out, and taking me by the hand, began to lead me up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Cullen," I murmured as I passed her. I could barely get the words past the lump in my throat, and I certainly couldn't look at her. My face burned with shame. I was completely mortified by what Edward had done!

Edward led me down the upstairs hallway and into a bedroom. I didn't even notice what the room looked like. My embarrassment had given way to fury, and a haze blurred my vision.

I didn't say or do anything until two footmen brought my trunk into the room. After they left, I stormed over to the trunk lying on the floor next to the dresser.

I threw open the trunk and roughly reached in and grabbed the first things my hands touched. I slammed open the dresser drawer and threw the garments into them.

I heard the bed creak as Edward sat down on it. I continued my silent tirade, throwing garment after garment into the drawers.

"Bella, that can wait until morning," Edward said sleepily

I ignored him.

"Bella?" he said, and he had the nerve to sound genuinely confused.

I spun around and glared at him, "How could you do that to me?"

His eyes widened in shock, "What are you talking about?"

"That spectacle you made downstairs! Your mother wanted us to sleep in separate bedrooms; we should have done as she had asked!"

"Why?" he asked in seemingly innocent bewilderment, which only made me angrier.

I slowly turned around, unable to look at him any longer. How could he not understand? I placed my palms flat on the dresser and leaned forward, letting my shoulders hunch in frustration.

I started to yell at him, but as I spoke, my voice became weaker and weaker until finally I finished in an ashamed whisper, "Because I wanted to make a good impression and now… now she thinks I'm some sort of… trollop."

I heard Edward get up from his spot on the bed and walk slowly over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I was simply too weak to fight it.

He bent over and started softly kissing my neck. I settled back into him, letting him support my weight.

"Did you want to sleep apart?" he asked quietly.

"No," I whispered.

"Then I'm not sure I understand," he replied.

"Edward, your mother asked us to do something, we should have complied. What must she be thinking of us…of me?" I said mostly to myself.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks," he said.

"Of course it does!" I argued.

"Sweetheart, I love my mother. I missed her while I was away. But, I've spent the better part of my 25 years without you. I am not going to miss these nights with you simply because of what British society deems 'appropriate'."

I pursed my lips, why did he have to be so romantic?

"My mother won't think badly of you over this. If she is cross with anyone, it will be with me. Trust me on that."

"I do trust you," I murmured.

"Alright, then please don't think on this. We're married; we should be allowed to share a bed if we want to, no matter where we are. And I never, _ever_ want to hear you refer to yourself as a 'trollop' again."

I let out a sigh in defeat.

"Good. Now, where were we?" He started kissing my neck again, this time with more force.

"Edward!" I nearly shrieked, trying to worm my way out of his grasp, but he held me in an iron grip against his chest.

"What?" he asked, skimming his lips up and down my throat.

"We cannot do this here! Your parents are just down the hall!" I tried to protest, but his lips felt so good on my skin…

"Oh Bella, are you really going to try and deny yourself – not to mention me – the entire time we're here?" he said as he started to slide his hands up my stomach towards my breasts.

I groaned.

I knew what I wanted. But, my mind and body we arguing with one another. My mind said this was inappropriate, that I should be a perfect houseguest, on my best behavior, and make Edward sleep at the far end of the bed away from me.

But my body…

My body ached for him. I wanted him to touch me everywhere. I wanted him to make me forget my fears and worries.

He spun me around in his arms so that I was facing him. I pressed myself against him and I could feel every hard line of his chest. I could smell his scent that was so uniquely Edward.

"Edward," I moaned, burying my face in his neck and nibbling on the soft skin there.

That was all the invitation he needed.

And finally my mind gave into my body. I placed my irrational fears at the back of my mind and gave in to the pleasure that I could only experience with Edward. All I could think of was him and how much I loved him.

We stumbled over to the bed tugging each other's clothes off as we went. Clad only in our undergarments, he picked me up and placed me in the center of the bed. He took his time untying all the ribbons and unfastening clasps.

I protested with whimpers and moans. Why did he always have to go so slow!

After an eternity I was finally bare. Edward sat up and pulled off his linens then lowered himself on top of me.

I never felt exposed when I was with him like this. I always felt… beautiful.

He held my face in his hands and brought our lips together again and again in long, languid kisses.

Then, his hands began to explore my body. And although we had done this very act countless times before, each time held a new excitement, a new eagerness.

His hands knew exactly where to touch to make my body arch and twist. I often thought that I couldn't possibly make him feel the way he made me feel. But the sounds he would make and the way he would jolt when I touched him led me to believe otherwise.

Through our quiet moans and pants we sought that unbelievable high. And as Edward drove me to mine, I gripped the pillows behind my head and arched my back, letting out a strangled gasp as the waves rolled over me one after another.

Watching me sent Edward over the same edge, and he too let out a tight groan as he finally collapsed on top of me.

After a few moments, Edward rolled away from me and came to rest beside me.

I rolled over onto my side facing away from him in an attempt to catch my breath. I smiled and curled into a little ball as I felt my muscles relax.

Edward grabbed a sheet from the foot of the bed, pulling it over us.

He curled his body around mine and kissed just under my ear. "My love," he whispered, wrapping his arms around me. I took his hand in mine and placed it over my heart.

And then I let the gentle sounds of his breathing lull me into a peaceful sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

_Happy Wednesday!_

_I hope you all liked this chapter it was somewhat transitional, I needed to get these kids to England darn it!_

_Below is a link to a picture of the necklace Edward gave Bella, except of course I imagined the charms are blue not purple. As always, just replace the "(dot)" with "."_

_http://www(dot)aaryanexports(dot)com/full-images/684621(dot)jpg_

_Don't' forget to vote for what chapter you want for EPOV! I will leave the poll up until next Wednesday so if you haven't voted, please take a second and do so! Just head on over to my profile!_

_Well, that all from me. Thanks as always to Betalicious Val. She knows just what Edward needs ;)_

_See you next week!_

_~Delta_


	17. Surprises

CHAPTER 17 - Surprises

I awoke the next morning to the sun on my face and the birds singing outside my window, as cliché as that sounds.

I stretched and the sheet that I was wrapped in slipped down to my waist.

The tension of the previous evening was far from my mind. I was sure that given time and a cup of coffee it would all come rushing back to me. But, for now, I was at peace.

I started to roll over so I could watch Edward sleep for a little while, when suddenly there was one _very_ loud bang on the bedroom door, then it swung open with a sharp squeak.

"Edward! I missed you, big brother!" A young woman screeched.

Several things happened at once. All the air left my lungs as I scrambled to cover myself with the sheet, although I'm sure the girl got an eye full of my bare breasts.

The young woman's face went from excited to downright horrified as she stood frozen in the doorway.

Edward lurched upward and started yelling, "Bree! Get the hell out of here!"

She didn't move.

"Bree!" Edward shouted, more forcefully.

The woman started to scramble and she tripped over her own feet as she slammed the door shut behind her. I could hear her loud footsteps run down the hall and then another door open and slam shut.

My head fell into my hands.

"Bella," Edward whispered.

"Don't touch me," I snarled.

"Please, it's…"

"If you tell me that it's nothing I _will_ resort to violence."

He didn't say anything more.

"What was I thinking…" I mumbled.

"It's not just you sweetheart, we're in this together."

"I should have known better…" I started to rant but Edward cut me off.

"You didn't do anything wrong. That was entirely Bree's fault. She should mind her own business."

"But, if I had just stayed in a separate room…"

"Stop that. Right this second. You have no reason to be embarrassed."

"Are you kidding me! Your little sister just saw… she just… saw," but I couldn't finish.

"Like I said, all Bree," he repeated.

"But, she's surely going to tell your mother and… oh my Lord what is she going to think of me! Acting like such a floozy in her house!"

"Bella, you are not a floozy. You shared a bed with your _husband_. There is no shame in that."

"There is when your mother had established sleeping arrangements to avoid this very thing!"

Edward sighed. He knew that there would be no convincing me. As there shouldn't be. What I had done was horrible and disrespectful. Oh heavens, what they would all think of me now!

"How can I face them?"

"How? Well Bella, you are the bravest person I know. So you will get dressed, come have breakfast with me and my family, and you will not be ashamed that you are _my wife__,_" he said wrapping his arms around me.

I was still mortified, but his words soothed me. Deep down, I knew he was right. Etiquette had no business keeping soul mates apart. But that did not change the fact that I should have respected his mother's wishes.

"I'll try," I sighed in defeat.

"Good," he said, kissing my temple.

I knew what I had to do. If Mrs. Cullen was upset, well then, I would just have to apologize, beg for her forgiveness, and move my things into another room, if that's what she wished.

Edward and I quietly readied ourselves for the day. I was on the verge of a panic attack the entire time. I was certain even the gardener already knew what had occurred this morning.

What if they asked me to leave? How could I handle that? What if they said I wasn't good enough for their son, and they wanted him to find a nice English girl? And worse… what if Edward complied!

No.

Edward loved me, he wouldn't do that.

We would have to find a way to make this work. I would earn their respect back if it was the last thing I ever did.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The dining room was exquisite. The table was set with the finest china, delicate crystal, and gleaming silver. It looked more like the setting for an elegant dinner party and not a simple family breakfast. And what made my heart sink was that I was sure it looked like this every single morning.

Randall showed us to our seats and I smiled warmly at him. He quickly cast his eyes downward and away from me. I scolded myself internally. I knew servants weren't supposed to interact with members of the family and their guests. I was just trying to be friendly, but I would have to be more careful about everything, even if it meant acting like a snob towards a perfectly nice human being.

We were the first ones to arrive at the table, and I sat nervously twisting my napkin in my lap. Edward sipped on a cup of tea.

I heard chatter at the top of the stairs, and I felt my stomach drop. What were they talking about?

Edward and I stood as the three Cullens entered the dining room.

Elizabeth looked even more stunning than she had the night before. Her perfectly sculpted copper hair sat in graceful swirls atop her head. Her soft grey eyes seemed warm and inviting.

The younger girl, Bree, was just as breathtaking as her mother, if not more so. I was shocked by how much she and Edward looked alike. She had the same copper hair, which seemed to be a theme among these Cullens, and she and Edward had the same startling green eyes.

Then there was the older gentleman that stood in the center. When his eyes fell on Edward, he stopped. Edward stood and walked over to him.

"Father," he said simply.

"It's good to see you, son," the man answered.

Edward turned to me and gestured for me to come to him.

I felt the blood drain from my face; certainly this would be the perfect time for a confrontation. I swallowed my fear and rose from my seat. I walked quietly over to the little family and stood proudly next to my husband.

"Bella, this is my father, Edward Cullen, Sr."

I waited for his response.

_Harlot. Tramp. French whore. Get out of my house!_

He said none of those.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella," he whispered his voice thick with emotion. If I didn't know any better is sounded as if he was about to cry.

He reached out, took my hand and kissed it gently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Cullen."

"And Bella, this is my little sister Brianna, Bree for short," Edward said quietly.

My gaze fell on the lovely girl; she stood with her hands folded behind her back and a blush on her cheeks.

"Hello," she muttered.

"Bonjour," I said with a slight bow of my head.

"Shall we eat?" Elizabeth said suddenly.

"Yes," Bree agreed, a little too quickly.

We broke apart then and each person made their way to a chair.

I breathed a small sigh of relief. No one had mentioned anything yet, but the day was far from over. It could be that they were waiting until the servants weren't around. I had no idea.

To my continued surprise, the rest of the breakfast went very smoothly. Mr. Cullen was very talkative, asking Edward and I about our home in France and about our lives there. That made me feel better.

Bree and Elizabeth were quiet. They would chime in occasionally but were never full participants in the conversation.

I felt the knots start to build up in my stomach again.

"So, Edward, I was hoping you'd come with me to see the Masens this afternoon," Mr. Cullen said.

"Oh well, yes. I should stop by," he answered his father. "They were old business associates of mine," Edward said, leaning his head in my direction.

I turned my head to look into his eyes. They were full of regret.

I knew what that meant.

I wasn't invited.

Edward was trying to be sweet about it, but I knew they wouldn't want a woman "tagging" along.

"Bree, why don't you take Bella into town. The two of you can go shopping," Mr. Cullen suggested.

Bree's fork clinked against her plate, "Oh ummm."

It sounded as if she was trying to find some excuse to get out of it. I couldn't blame her, really.

I saw Mr. Cullen raise an eyebrow in her direction, and she huffed, "Of course. That'll be… fun."

My eyes fell to my plate.

What had I gotten myself into?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The rest of breakfast was pleasant and relaxing.

I had never been more confused in my life.

Aside from Bree's hesitancy, there had been no more tension in the conversation. Maybe she hadn't told her parents about Edward and me. Maybe they didn't care.

I had no idea, but I certainly wasn't going to complain about it.

After we had finished eating Edward gave me a swift peck on the lips, a look of encouragement, and bid me farewell for the day.

I took a deep breath. I could do this.

The carriage ready, Bree and I climbed into the back.

As we settled in Bree spoke in a hurried voice, "Umm, I told the driver to stop by the Essex townhouse before heading into the city."

"You did?" I asked in a meek voice.

"Yes, I umm, wanted to meet Lady Essex, and I figured you would want to see her."

"Bree that's… thank you. That's wonderful," I said sincerely.

She nodded then her gaze fell to her lap.

I wanted to say something to her, start a conversation or something. But, every time I would feel the words form themselves on my lips, I would remember the look on her face when I first saw her this morning. Once that thought entered my mind the embarrassment and shame would consume me, so I remained silent.

As we rode along the only sounds I heard were the horse's hooves and the light rain tapping on the windows of the carriage. It was oddly unnerving. I wasn't used to uncomfortable silences. How I wished I could just know what she was thinking…

"Bella?" Bree asked her voice just barley a whisper.

My head snapped up and I felt my eyes widen as if she had screamed my name.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she whispered.

"No, you didn't I just… yes Bree?"

"Before we arrive at Jasper's I need to get something off my chest."

I braced myself.

"I wanted to… apologize for this morning," she breathed.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"I should have been more courteous. I haven't seen my brother in so long, and I heard the servants talking about how you had arrived last night... It didn't occur to me at all that you would be with him. I simply wasn't thinking, and I'm truly sorry for intruding."

I was completely taken aback. She and Edward were so very much alike. I shook my head slightly and responded, "Bree, you have nothing to be sorry for. I should be apologizing to you. I know that it is not the custom in your society for couples to share a bedroom…"

"So… you're not cross with me?" she interjected.

"Of course not!" I said

I could see the relief spread across her face, "Oh, thank heavens! I thought for sure you would hate me after that! After first hearing what you did for Edward and how much he cared for you, all I wanted was for us to be friends! Then, this morning… well I was sure that you would want nothing to do with me. The nosy little sister," she mumbled the last part.

I couldn't believe it. She was just as worried about me not liking her as I was worried about her not liking me.

"I think we're both operating under some bad information," I laughed.

"I think so," she agreed.

"Let's start over then, I suggested.

She giggled and bowed her head. "Mrs. Cullen, I am Brianna Cullen, Edward's younger sister," she said in an overly formal tone.

"Mademoiselle Cullen," I said my voice thick with my accent, exaggerating it for her amusement. "I am Isabella Cullen. It is my pleasure to make you acquaintance."

We giggled together.

"I cannot believe I was so worried," Bree admitted.

"Me neither. Although, I have to ask… did you… tell your mother about…" I trailed off.

Bree's eyes widened, "Oh heavens no! She would never let me hear the end of it! Barging in like that. No, I don't think it would be a good course of action."

I nodded in agreement, "And as long as we're being honest. I'm afraid for her to know as well. I think she would… assume the worst of me."

"I don't know what she would say. But, I think the wrath of my mother would come down on all of us, Edward included."

I was quiet for a moment then I smiled at her, "It can be our little secret then."

She smiled much wider than myself and I could see a light in her eyes, "You mean like a secret kept between sisters?"

Sisters. It was then I realized how lonely Bree must have been without her brother. He told me of all the time they had spent together. But, even when he was around, there are some things you just can't talk about with a brother. There are some things that are meant only for sisters.

"Like sisters," I agreed.

"I'd like that," she replied.

"Good," I said with a smile.

We didn't have any more time to talk about our newfound friendship for we had arrived at the Essex townhouse and an overly excited Alice was climbing into the carriage.

"Bonjour, Bella," she chirped.

"Alice, bonjour," I responded.

"Hello, I'm Jasper's new wife," she said turning to Bree.

"Lady Essex, a pleasure, I'm Bree Cullen. Edward's sister."

"The pleasure is all mine. And Bree, since we're family, please call me Alice."

The three of us settled into a comfortable ride. By the time we finally arrived at our destination, it wasn't hard to see that the three of us would be great friends.

The day was going beautifully. Alice and Bree found some beautiful, handmade lace they both loved, and they even persuaded me into buying a gorgeous silk fan. It was royal blue with black trim and accents. It was simply stunning, I had to admit.

They even indulged me on a trip to the bookshop. There were books here that I had never even heard of. I assumed they were new releases or something of the sort, but I was terribly excited to read them.

Utterly exhausted, the three of us trudged back to the carriage, and I fought the urge to read my new books on the way back. I wanted to spend as much time talking to Alice as possible, who knew when I would see her again.

After bidding Alice a farewell, Bree and I continued on back home.

We were both giggling about something as we casually sauntered through the front door. The footmen had all of our packages, and Bree excused herself to freshen up. I too was about to head up the stairs when I heard a cold voice say from the sitting room, "Have a good time did you?"

I turned around to see Mrs. Cullen sitting on a very uncomfortable looking armchair, forcing a smile in my direction. I took a deep breath and went into the room so I could speak with her.

It was only when I crossed the threshold that I noticed another person sitting with Mrs. Cullen. She wasn't facing me, but when my heels made contact with the wooden floors she whirled her head around and sneered in my direction.

She was young, about the same age as Edward I would imagine and oh, she was beautiful. The sneer twisted her perfect features, her cold dark eyes hooded by the elegant hat that sat atop her head. Her jet black hair was silken and shiny with curls framing her face.

"Bella, this is Charlotte, a friend of the family," Mrs. Cullen said, the fake sweetness still in her voice.

I knew Bree hadn't told her what Edward and I had done, but the civilitly that she had shown at breakfast was obviously gone now. I could feel my words get tangled in my throat, and I stuttered the first word that came to mind, "B-b-bonjour."

Charlotte cast a wicked glance towards Mrs. Cullen, who attempted to smile in response. I felt my stomach hit the floor.

"Well, Elizabeth, I won't keep you. I just wanted to offer my congratulations on the safe return of your son," Charlotte said as she rose from her seat. I could tell her dress was very expensive. It was perfectly tailored and there wasn't a wrinkle in sight. I imagined _this_ was the type of woman Mrs. Cullen wanted for her son.

I looked down at my own dress which _was _wrinkled from the carriage ride. The bottom hem was dirty, from walking through the streets of London all day.

As Charlotte turned to leave, I don't know why, but I expected Mrs. Cullen to explain to this woman what had happened between Edward and me…how I had saved him.

She didn't. I wanted to believe that perhaps she already had told Charlotte the story.

_Yes, Bella, keep telling yourself that._

"Well, I bid you both a good day. Hopefully you'll have picked up a few words by tomorrow evening, Bella. I'll _so _look forward to chatting with you at the party."

Party? What party? I felt badly about it, but I already never wanted to see this woman again, much less at a gathering where I'd have to be pleasant towards her.

I felt my brows pull together in confusion as I wondered what was going on, and it was then that Charlotte's gaze fell back on my face.

"Oh, don't be confused, sweet pea. You'll pick up the language soon enough," Charlotte said.

The shock that crossed my face triggered another response.

"I'm sorry did I say all of that too fast? Oh how awful, being in a strange country. A poor little bumpkin like you. You are rather adorable though, I can see why he would be entertained by you," her eyes raking over my body.

I saved myself the embarrassment and didn't speak. I just nodded.

"Good day, both of you," she said in a voice dripping with insincerity.

She breezed past me, and I was left stunned unable to move or even make a sound. I had done nothing to this woman. She knew nothing of me or the fact that I could speak English better the she could.

"Well, I have some reading to catch up on. Glad you had a good day, Bella. See you at supper," Mrs. Cullen said in a rushed voice as she too dashed passed me.

Once I knew I was alone, I moved quickly. I ran up the stairs and flew into Edward's bedroom. As soon as my face hit the pillows I began to cry. Not sobs as I had expected just silent tears that rolled freely down my cheeks.

I had never been an entertainer, but I had been friends with Alice long enough to know that parties and get together were a big deal. And since this party coincided with Edward's return, I imagined Mrs. Cullen had been planning for it ever since Edward told her we were coming home.

And she never mentioned it to me. Not once.

I lay quietly as I expelled the tears and sadness from my body. This was something I would have to deal with. And if Edward wanted to stay here for the rest of our lives… well I'd deal with that when the time came.

A few hours passed, I could see it was getting dark outside, and I imagined dinner was almost ready. I told myself that I should go and see if any help was needed. I knew they wouldn't want or need my help, but it was an excuse to get out of bed and dry my eyes. I couldn't let Edward come up and find me like this. He'd be heartbroken.

_I'm sure that the party had just slipped Mrs. Cullen's mind._ I thought to myself as I exited my room and headed down the stairs.

I was still invisible to the rest of the household, moving quietly down the stairs, when I heard angry whispers coming from the foyer.

"Elizabeth, you are blowing this way out of proportion," I heard Mr. Cullen say.

This was good. It meant that my Edward was home too, maybe in the study, I thought.

"Edward, don't you dare make me out to be a hysterical woman! I_ am_ your wife and I absolutely refuse to have that... that… _harlot _in my home!"

I almost fell over. My feet grew wings as I ran back up the stairs. I didn't trip and I'm fairly certain my feet never hit the floor, I was moving so quickly.

I closed the bedroom door behind me and pressed my back against the cold smooth wood. I covered my mouth with my hand and slowly slid to the floor as my tears made a vengeful return.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Oh fudge._

_What's going on in the Cullen household!?_

_We're getting down to the end… only two chapters left ___

_I am sorry that we had to leave fluffville, but Elizabeth just had to get that off her chest!_

_Please let me know what you think! I'll be closing the poll in my profile this evening so this is your LAST CHANCE to vote for which chapter you would like to see in EPOV!_

_Thanks so much for reading! And if you're so inclined, please let me know what you thought!_

_See you next week,_

_~Delta_

_P.S. Even though her kids and herself are sick with the flu, my super duper beta Val, still got this chapter to me today. Everyone, all together now, THANKS VAL! ___


	18. Assumtions

CHAPTER 18 – Assumptions

I don't know how long I sat on the floor. I had pulled my legs up and let my forehead rest on my knees. My dress was stained with my tears. I sniffled quietly. I knew that if I cried like I wanted to, the whole house would hear me.

I wanted to scream and throw things. The anger I felt was staggering.

I wasn't sure who I was angry with…myself mostly, I thought, for sticking my nose in where it didn't belong. But to actually hear Edward's mother speak about me that way, well, I couldn't help but be angry at her as well.

I jolted slightly when there was a soft knock on the door.

I stood up and tried to compose my voice before I answered.

In a shaky whisper I asked, "Who is it?"

"Bella?"

Edward.

When I didn't respond he grew anxious.

" Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just… not feeling well," I lied.

"Oh, well dinner is almost ready; I just came to get you."

I idly wondered why he hadn't tried to open the door. But, my husband knew me well. And I cursed him for that. He knew I wasn't really ill. And he knew that I would send him away for the time being. I knew him just as well and understood that when he returned he would want answers as to why I had barricaded myself in our room, crying for hours.

Answers that I couldn't give to him.

But I went along with the script anyway.

"Thank you darling, but I'm not hungry. I think I'm just going to rest."

Edward played his part well. "Alright, would you like me to bring you something?"

"No, that's alright."

"Okay, well. Feel better and I'll be back in a little while."

There it was, the veiled threat laced with worry that I knew would come.

I didn't answer him; I faintly heard his footsteps retreating after a few long moments. I imagined he was debating on whether or not he should actually come into the room to check on me. But, he took the safe road. I was not in the mood to talk to anyone.

I walked slowly over to the vanity and began to undress myself. I cleaned my face, in an attempt to rid it of the red puffiness that only appears after a good cry. I let my hair down and tugged on my dress until finally I wriggled free of its confines.

Dressed in my nightgown, I crawled into bed and slipped under the covers. I faced away from the door and stared blankly at the wall. I couldn't feel anymore tears rising, but that didn't mean they weren't there.

I watched the light fade from that sky and before I knew it, I heard the soft creak of the bedroom door being opened.

I heard him shut the door behind him and kick off his shoes. I felt the bed shift under his weight as he sat down. He put a warm hand on my back and rubbed it gently.

"What's wrong, my love?"

I winced as the words left his mouth. He sounds so upset so… worried. But I couldn't tell him. Not this.

"Nothing, I'm just sick."

"Bella," he said in a disbelieving voice.

"I mean it."

He sighed heavily, "I want to help you…"

"You can't. Just drop it and let me sleep," I snapped.

I could almost feel his anger.

Edward and I rarely argued, and even when we did it was usually subdued. Our tempers would flare, but it would never last long. We both figured life was too precious to waste it fighting.

I could feel that wouldn't be the case tonight.

"Don't speak to me that way!"

I shot up and whirled around. I knew what I was about to say would hurt him, but I needed for him to drop this.

"Oh, I see. The little wife isn't allowed to speak out of turn," I spat.

"That's not…"

"I know what it is and what it isn't!"

"How dare you Bella," Edward almost yelled. "You plead with me to be honest with you about everything. And this is how you react when I ask the same of you?"

I childishly turned away from him. I'd rather he be angry with me than with his mother. I couldn't tell him what she thought of me. He'd be crushed…

"I don't know what you're talking about," I mumbled.

"Fine, that's just fine," he growled.

As I watched my husband kick his way under the covers and plop down, facing away from me, the tears threatened to return. But, I refused to cry anymore.

I gently eased my way under the covers. I rolled to my side so I didn't have to look at him. I knew if I could see him, it would make what just happened that much more painful. I went back to staring out the window and waited for sleep to come.

It was the first night since Edward and I started sharing a bed that we fell asleep not touching.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I had a restless night. When I woke, it felt like I hadn't slept at all. My body felt rigid and sore.

I slowly sat up, expecting Edward to still be asleep. It was still early; the sun was barely over the horizon. I looked to his side of the bed and was met with an empty space. My stomach twisted and my heart dropped.

I tucked my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs.

I didn't know what to do. I needed Edward. And I had pushed him away.

I didn't know where he would have gone to, but his absence said more than any of his words could have. I couldn't blame him. I had been downright horrid to him the night before. I knew he just wanted to help.

I would have to find a way to apologize to him. But, I had no idea how to go about doing that without telling him that his mother had, in essence, called me a whore.

I refused to be responsible for a fight between him and his family. He had just gotten them back. I wouldn't allow them to be torn apart again by some silly argument.

Even if that meant the end of our marriage.

I didn't know if it would come to that of course, but I had begun to prepare my mind and my heart for that conclusion.

I crawled out of bed and began to ready myself for the day. I knew the lower levels of the house would be a flurry of activity in preparation for the evening's festivities. And I needed to act as if nothing was wrong. I would make myself useful in any way I could.

Perhaps I could prove to Elizabeth that I was not what she thought.

I crept down the stairs and was met with exactly what I had expected. The servants were hustling and bustling throughout the entire lower levels.

I made my way into the dining room where Randall was busy giving two younger looking footmen some instructions.

When he saw me he stopped abruptly, "Oh, Mrs. Cullen. Good morning. You missed breakfast, I am afraid, ma'am. Is there anything I can get for you?"

I was stunned for a moment. I wasn't used to being waited on.

"Um, no thank you. I just came to see if you needed any help preparing for this evening."

His eyes widened and the two footmen exchanged a look. I didn't even attempt to understand what that meant.

"No, ma'am. We're doing just fine. However, the elder Mrs. Cullen did ask to see you when you awoke. She's in the sitting room."

I gulped.

"I could bring you both some tea if you'd like?"

"Uh, yes, please that would be nice."

"Right away, ma'am."

I watched the three of them scurry away and I was left to find my courage on my own. I prayed that Edward would be with her.

That was until I remembered he was furious with me.

This was ridiculous, I could talk with her. I knew what kind of person I was. I would simply explain to her that I meant no harm or disrespect. There was no point in being afraid. I could do this.

I very carefully maneuvered my way through the house until I came to the open archway that led to the sitting room. I stopped to compose myself once again.

With one final breath I moved to face my fate.

Edward's mother again sat on that very uncomfortable looking armchair. She didn't hear me enter, simply because she was completely engrossed in a book.

I almost smiled; it seemed we had at least one thing in common.

"E-excuse me? Mrs. Cullen?" I squeaked.

She looked up from her book and greeted me with a warm smile, "Bella, good to see you. Please have a seat."

I'm sure my eyes popped wide in surprise, but I complied. I sat rigidly on the edge of the sofa, careful not to wrinkle any of the cushions. I kept my back straight and my shoulders square, trying to make myself more presentable, I suppose.

Elizabeth marked her page and set her book down on the side table.

"I wanted to apologize for not being able to speak with you sooner. Thing have been simply mad around here, as you can imagine."

I nodded stupidly, although, I did appreciate her attempt to be civil towards me. She was accomplishing it almost flawlessly.

"Is something wrong dear? You look a little pale," she said in a concerned voice.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine."

"That's good. Edward told me you were feeling a little under the weather yesterday. I was hoping you'd feel better by today, with the party and all."

"Yes, the party," I said glumly.

"I wanted to apologize for that too. I had intended for it to be a surprise for you and Edward. But, that leech Charlotte let it slip," she said with a shake of her head.

My eyes snapped open.

"Excuse me… leech?" I asked.

"Oh please, forgive my language, but I can't stand that woman. Not ever since…" she paused and cast her sad grey eyes on me.

"I should explain. Charlotte was the woman I had one day hoped for Edward to marry," she declared. I felt the tiny spark of hope that had ignited start to fade.

"It's easy to see why," she continued, "she is beautiful and from a wealthy family." She started shaking her head.

"Charlotte and Edward had been courting for a few months when he chose to leave for France. They weren't very close; they had attended social events together a few times. But, I had expected that to change soon. So you can imagine my disappointment when Edward told his father and me that he was leaving. It was time for him to settle down and get married! Not run off on some ridiculous business adventure."

Her pretty face was twisted with anger and frustration, but as she continued to sit there her expression turned to one of unfathomable sadness that I could only begin to understand.

"Bella, when Edward disappeared, I thought my world had ended. He was my son, my only son, and he was gone. His father and I spent countless hours searching for him. We were in contact with the police here and in Paris. We couldn't be sure what part of France he had traveled to, but the last letter we had from him was sent from there. Edward Sr. even went to France to look for him.

"At first, we thought that he had left on purpose, he always hated it here. So it would make sense that he would leave and never return. But it didn't take us long to realize that while he hated London, he did not hate us, his family. He often said that his family was his only happiness. There was nothing other than us for him here.

"I knew something terrible had happened to him and I expected Charlotte to be right beside me, trying to get to the bottom of what could have possibly befallen him. But, it wasn't a week later that I saw her on the arm of another young gentleman. I was furious. She never cared for Edward. He was just a step on her social ladder. And I was suddenly guilt ridden because I hadn't listened to him. He tried to tell me that she wasn't for him, but I kept pushing and pushing. I don't think I'll even forgive myself for that…

"But then, when all hope seemed lost, we received a letter. A beautiful letter. And he explained to us why he never contacted us, how he disappeared. He told us that he was safe and out of prison. He also talked about an angel… you."

I gripped my hands tightly together in my lap until the knuckles turned white. This couldn't be real.

"I will never be able to thank you enough for what you did for my son. And it truly seems that he has found the person he was meant to love for the rest of his life. Honestly, I couldn't be happier for the both of you."

I started to say something, but then Randall came in with our tea.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

He nodded and strode off.

"Things like that about you impress me, Bella. I have never seen a young lady behave that way. So kind and without that pesky air of entitlement that seems to follow most young women of my acquaintance around," she laughed.

"I couldn't believe it when Charlotte showed up here. The nerve of that woman. After disrespecting our family like that… then to come back thinking she has a shot with our Edward…"

_Our_ Edward, she said. I felt like bursting into song.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Cullen…"

"Elizabeth," she corrected.

I smiled, "Elizabeth, but you mentioned disrespect, and well, I'm afraid I'm as guilty as Charlotte."

"What are you talking about, dear?"

"Well, the first night with the whole bedroom situation…"

"Don't even concern yourself about that. I understand the cultural differences. I was way too rigid and stubborn that night. I was being far too British, I'm afraid, and it is difficult teaching an old dog new tricks."

We laughed together.

But after our laughter had died down, there was still something that I needed her to explain. "It wasn't just about that first night though. I ashamed to admit it, but I overheard you talking to Mr. Cullen last evening… I didn't mean to, I was just coming down the stairs and well… I heard what you said about… about…"

"About Charlotte?" Elizabeth said in a quiet, ashamed voice.

"What?" I asked.

"I was talking about Charlotte yesterday. Sometimes I let my mouth get away from me, not a trait I am proud of. However, she basically just invited herself into my home, to the party this evening, called me Elizabeth, and on top of all of that, she has the _nerve_ to speak to you as if you were an imbecile. I was so embarrassed…" she trailed off.

I wanted to bury my head in the sand and never come up again. How wrong I had been about everything. I hid like a child, fought with my husband, and disrespected this entire family over a misunderstanding. I felt like a fool.

"Oh Elizabeth, I feel just awful. I've been a horrible guest and it's just been one misunderstanding after another... I don't even know backwards from forwards anymore."

She smiled. "Well then, let's get both of us squared away then, shall we," she said handing me a cup of tea.

"I'd like that," I replied.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

A few hours later I was sitting in Elizabeth's bedroom. Bree was sitting next to me on a stool and Elizabeth was alternating between brushing my hair and Bree's.

"I really can do my own hair, Mother," Bree almost whined.

"Hush, you won't be my baby for much longer. And Bella here is a married woman! I'll almost never get to fuss over her. Now you'll sit there until I tell you," she said in a tone that only mother's can achieve.

I cast a smile in Bree's direction. She winked in return.

My shameful beginnings with these two women would stay with me for a long time. They were lovely people and I was so foolish to assume otherwise.

I still hadn't seen Edward. He had been out with a business colleague once again. But I knew once I saw him that I owed him a big apology.

"I'm so nervous," I confessed.

"You'll be just fine," Elizabeth said.

"Trust me, Bella. We won't let the harpies get you," Bree laughed.

"Thanks, that makes me feel _so_ much better," I said dryly.

"Please don't worry, we Cullen women stick together," Elizabeth said.

I smiled and lowered my head a little.

"Bella, can I tell you something?"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"I know why you and Edward came here. I mean, I know it was for a visit, but Edward confided in me that you two are trying to decide where you are going to spend your lives. And I just want to be sure that you'll do what's best for you and Edward. You have to know that I would love for the two of you to be just down the street from me, but I understand that France in very special to the both of you."

"Thank you, it's going to be a hard choice, but we've given ourselves time to really think it over. And if, in the end, we don't choose England, all of you are welcome to visit whenever you like."

"Oh that didn't even enter our minds…us _not_ visiting I mean," Bree laughed. "There is no getting rid of us now!"

I laughed with her.

The three of us finished getting ready together, with some additional help from the maids. I excused myself to grab the necklace Edward had bought for me. As I walked down the hall, I could hear the voices of guests arriving floating up the stairs.

I quickly grabbed the velvet box and hurried back to Elizabeth's room. I had Bree fasten the clasp and then looked at myself in the long mirror. I truly felt beautiful, the blue of the dress made my skin glow. I was flushed from laughing and my hair was swept into an elegant updo with a few ringlets framing my face. If I didn't know better, I would assume I was English myself.

The sweetest part was my necklace. I hadn't worn it since Edward had given it to me. I hoped he would be pleased that I was wearing it. When I turned from the mirror to show the completed picture to Elizabeth and Bree they both shared a knowing glance.

"The Cullen men have an eye for jewelry," Elizabeth whispered, gesturing to her own necklace. A choker style with glittering rubies scattered all over it.

I groaned.

Elizabeth chuckled, "Yes, you had better get used to it. They never stop."

The three of us, finally powdered, primped and polished, made our way down the staircase towards the party.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Happy Wednesday!_

_Well folks, just one chapter left. I promise I will bust my bum to get it out to you by next Wednesday, but RL is about to head into fail mode with lots of work, family visits, and just a lack of inspiration, so I ask for forgiveness if next week's chapter is late._

_A few of you guessed right, that Charwhore was the harlot, not Bella. And um, we have not seen the last of her ;)_

_I'm looking forward to the last chapter, it's been amazing and I have all of you to thank for it. :)_

_A special thanks this week to my tres amigos you guys know who you are._

_One of whom is my beta Vaaaaleri. Why she's still putting up with my crap? The world may never know ;)_

_Thanks everyone!_

_~Delta_


	19. Decisions

CHAPTER 19 – Decisions

Elizabeth, Bree and I descended the stairs. The smell of the feast Elizabeth had planned for her guests was floating through the house and the pre-dinner music underscored the chatter of the arriving guests.

Despite the difficulties of the last few days, as I walked side by side with Bree and Elizabeth, I truly felt accepted, like a Cullen.

Bree was the picture of loveliness in her emerald green dress, the exact color of her eyes. Her copper hair was twisted and circled around her head. It was obvious that she and Edward both had difficulty taming their locks.

Elizabeth was a vision in her red gown. It brought out the rose color in her cheeks. The fabric was a fine silk and must have cost a fortune, but my guess was, Elizabeth Cullen could make any garment look like a priceless treasure.

The three of us reached the bottom of the stairs together, and as soon as Elizabeth's eyes met those of Edward Sr., she glided away from Bree and me. She tossed a glance over her shoulder and winked at the both of us.

Edward Sr. reached for her hand and kissed it gently. Watching the love shine from their eyes was a mystical experience. I wondered if that was what people saw when Edward and I stared at each other. I certainly hoped so.

Then I grimaced, remembering the way I had treated him. I knew I would have to apologize to him. That was, if I could find him.

Bree and I shared a glance as she danced off to talk with her friends.

I spotted Alice and Jasper in a corner chatting in a lively manner with a very robust man who was laughing so much I feared he would burst.

Everywhere around me were smiles. This gathering wasn't nearly as stiff and formal an occasion as I had envisioned.

I walked casually, quietly around the house, but my eyes were darting around me seeking Edward. Where was he? Certainly he was here somewhere. He wouldn't have skipped out on his own family's party, would he?

My mind began to race as my feet started carrying me faster. Edward. Where was Edward?

Then, as if some higher power had heard my panic and taken pity on me, the sea of people parted and there he was.

He was talking casually, wine glass in hand. I stopped dead in my tracks and felt my face heat up.

Heaven help me, the man was so breathtaking I could hardly stand it.

He looked… debonair, dashing, and just all around scrumptious in his formal black and white attire. I imagined what he would look like if the jacket was off… and maybe the shirt too…

I shook my head. I couldn't allow myself those thoughts at a party. That's all I needed was to molest my husband in front of his close family and friends.

He spotted me almost instantly, as if he had been searching for me as well.

He muttered something to the people he was talking to and set his wine glass on a tray a server was holding.

Everything began to move in slow motion.

I knew he was furious with me, as he should be. But, his gaze said otherwise. He green eyes bore into mine, and I saw the hint of a smile on his face.

I began to smile back when a dark cloud descended, literally.

I saw Charlotte out of the corner of my eye. Her dark hair cascaded around her shoulders in a very bold hairstyle. Her silver dress glittered under the lights. Her red lips curled into a smile as she cast a quick, wicked glance in my direction. Her gaze then slowly turned towards Edward. She was much closer to him than I, and I knew she would reach him in a moment.

I didn't know what to expect, but I felt my stomach twist and my breath catch in my throat.

I heard her screech, "Edward, darling!"

She extended her hand, obviously expecting him to stop and kiss it.

I should have known better than to let my nerves get the better of me. Edward, without even breaking his stride, weaved around her, casting a quick nod in her direction, and continued towards me.

My smile burst forth and looking over Edward's shoulder to see the astounded look on Charlotte's face was _extremely _satisfying.

I didn't look at her for long, however, for it was just a moment later that Edward was in front of me.

"Mrs. Cullen," he said simply.

"Mr. Cullen, you're looking… well."

A hint of a smile crossed his face, "If I may be so bold, I must say you are looking reasonably well yourself."

He reached for my hand and kissed the back of it sweetly.

"May I speak with you?" I asked, my hand still tingling from his touch.

"Of course." He held out his arm for me to take, and we walked together out the French doors and onto the terrace, which, at the moment, was free of party guests.

"I just want to apologize to you. I was completely out of line last night," I started to say. I was prepared to beg and plead for forgiveness, if that's what he wanted.

"I just didn't understand why you were so upset. I wanted to help Bella. I wasn't there to… judge you or anything of the sort."

"I know, darling. I panicked. And there is no excuse for how I behaved. If it helps, everything has turned out alright."

"How so?"

"Well, I was upset with a few things that occurred yesterday. I ran into Charlotte talking with your mother…"

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Charlotte?" he questioned.

Then suddenly it dawned on him. "Oh, Charlotte! Good heavens, what was she doing here? Oh God, Bella. My mother didn't… she didn't tell you I preferred Charlotte over you…"

"Oh no, Edward, please. It was nothing like that. I thought at first that it might be, but I talked with your mother today, and she cleared everything up. She's very happy for the both of us."

He smiled his Edward smile and took my hand, "Why couldn't you tell me that?"

I took a deep breath, "I didn't want to be the cause of an argument between the two of you. Edward, you just got your mother back. I would hate for you to lose her again…especially over a simple misunderstanding, which is all it turned out to be. I got upset over nothing."

"That may be the case, but I still wish you had told me. I want you to be able to come to me with all that is troubling you. And I promise I'll do my best to keep a level head."

I smiled, "I think I can manage that."

"Good," then he kissed my temple sweetly. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too," I replied, lacing my fingers with his.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Did you say that Charlotte was coming here tonight?"

I giggled, "I didn't, but yes, she is here. You nearly ran her down to get to me a few moments ago."

"Huh," he mused, "Guess I didn't notice."

"I guess you didn't."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Things began to calm down around the Cullen household after the party, which, according to Bree, was the party of the century. This was mostly because she had been introduced to a young man by the name of Riley. The pair spent the evening making goo goo eyes at each other.

Elizabeth and I were tickled. Edward, Jr. and Sr. alike, were furious about the whole thing.

I reminded Edward, Jr. not Sr., that Bree was not that much younger than I. He didn't take to kindly to that information, claiming I was "different".

When I asked him to explain how exactly I was "different" he laid out a parade of meaningless excuses ultimately ending with the extraordinarily brilliant statement "But, she's my sister."

Needless to say, I won that argument.

The next few weeks passed without much incident. Excluding the morning that Alice showed up unannounced almost in tears because she was so happy.

"I'm expecting a baby," she blurted to me once we were alone.

It hadn't even been three months since she had gotten married…she and Jasper had wasted no time. I didn't ask for many details. I only offered my congratulations through an embarrassing show of tears. They were mostly happy tears. Alice would make a wonderful mother. She was warm, caring, and possessed a level of enthusiasm that London had never seen before.

But, after I had retired for the evening, I sat in bed staring at a book, but not really reading.

Edward and I had been married a year. Not once had I ever had any indication that I might be expecting. If I were being completely honest, I was… a little jealous that Alice had already managed to conceive.

Edward and I hadn't talked much about children, but, speaking frankly, it hadn't really been on our minds either. We had been so busy enjoying each other that it wasn't until now, seeing the joy on Alice's face, that I really began to yearn for a little one.

Edward, as always, was flawlessly supportive. He said that when it was meant to happen it would happen. And when I blubbered my concerns that something was wrong with me to him, he held me close and stroked my hair.

He noted that I wasn't usually so emotional, and I had to agree. I chalked it up to the big news and the stress of being in a new place.

Although, Elizabeth had made staying here in London like a dream. We spent almost every day together, shopping, discussing books. And Bree often accompanied us.

I would have liked to have spent more time with Edward, but it seemed the only time he was home was at dinner, and then he was so exhausted from the day that he would fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He spent his days in and out of business meetings. Everyone was so interested to see how the French market worked compared to the English. Of course, he was so full of fresh new ideas that everyone was eager to hear. He was happy to oblige, but it kept him away far longer than he anticipated.

As the month drew to a close, Edward and I both knew what we wanted. We were ready to go home. I knew that we would have to break the news to his family, and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't dreading it.

They would be heartbroken, especially Bree.

Elizabeth and Edward Sr. would be hurt, but they would ultimately be alright. They had established a life, and they had been preparing for this possibility. But Bree, she was convinced that we would be staying. She had missed Edward so much, and I knew it would break her heart to hear that we were leaving.

The five of us sat in the drawing room one evening towards the end of our stay. Edward and I knew that we had to tell them that night, so we could begin preparing for our journey home.

Edward was the first to break the silence.

"Mother. Father. After a lengthy discussion, Bella and I have decided to move back home…to France."

Elizabeth and Edward Sr. remained calm, but I saw the tears well up in Bree's eyes almost immediately.

"This just isn't the place for us," Edward continued, "I'm already being run ragged trying to resume my place in the Cullen interests here. I've been a prisoner in more way than one almost my entire life. But, in France, with Bella, I finally have found some balance, some freedom."

"We want you to know that we love you all very much, but we belong there. What is considered a light social schedule here is overwhelming to me. I'm simply not used to it. It's just not in me to have to sit idle and gossip," I added.

"We don't want to leave you, but we _need_ to leave London. It hasn't begun to weigh on our spirits yet, but given time, we are sure it will. It's why I left in the first place," Edward confessed sadly.

Bree had begun to cry quietly now.

Elizabeth glanced and Edward Sr. and he nodded.

"We can't agree with you more, Bella, Edward. Your father and I thought that you might come to that conclusion. Which is why we've talked about it and well… there is nothing left for us here. I'm tired of playing the prim hostess. Basically, we'd like to move as well. Close the London house for someplace quieter, slower paced."

Bree perked up. I could see that they had not discussed this with her beforehand.

"Where are you planning on going?" Edward asked.

"We were thinking… France."

I breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed to be a perfect solution for us all.

Bree's mouth fell open, and she gaped at her parents.

"Really?" she asked quietly.

"As long as we're not stepping on any toes…" Edward Sr. said meekly, very unlike him.

Edward and I glanced at each other and came to a decision without speaking a word.

"Mother, Father," I said, "Nothing would make us happier."

All of us came together is a sea of hugs and kisses. But I pulled Bree aside. "What about you, is this alright with you?" I asked her.

"Absolutely! I could use a change!"

"But, what about your friends? Riley?"

She shook her head. "I'll miss my friends, but I'll make new ones. Besides, I'll have you now. As for Riley, that was just a harmless flirtation. There will be other young beaus for me to set my sights on, no?"

I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The arrangements were made and the bags packed. Edward and I would begin searching for a house for the Cullens to stay in once we arrived home. They would spend the rest of the summer packing and closing down their house, and they would join us, in France, at the beginning of fall.

All of us were so excited that we would all be together, so when the day came for Edward and I to say goodbye, it was hardly sad. Our _family _knew that we would be together again soon.

The most difficult part was saying goodbye to Alice. We knew that this day would come, but it was more difficult than I imagined. We both promised to visit as often as we could. And we knew that we would write almost constantly.

Our lives were different now, but we would never lose that connection, we had been through far too much together to let a little thing like distance come between us.

I had anticipated the trip from England to France to be better than the first one. We had left on such a good note that I didn't think anything could spoil my mood.

Unfortunately, I found myself growing increasingly irritable as time passed. And worse, the constant motion of the carriage was making me ill. It seemed I could not go more than an hour without having to ask the carriage driver to stop so I could have a few minutes to settle my stomach. The motion sickness only intensified on the ship during our Channel crossing. And the combination of the wearying journey and my feeling unwell, led to a state of near continuous exhaustion. I had never experienced such an overwhelming sense of fatigue in my life.

Edward was growing more worried by the day. It didn't take him long to convince me that I needed to see a doctor as soon as we got home. He had wanted me to see someone sooner, but I had put my foot down. I wanted to see my own doctor, not some stranger.

He really was incredibly sweet to me, even when I was sure I didn't deserve it. I knew that he had been looking forward to our trip home. With him working as much as he had been, we'd barely been able to spend any time together during our time in England. Now that we were finally alone, I was snapping at him and falling asleep every few hours – when I wasn't riddled with motion sickness, that is. But, his kindness and his understanding never wavered. He was supportive, concerned, and he rubbed my shoulders without being asked.

Luckily, I was feeling better the day we pulled up in front of our house. It was late afternoon and the sun was just beginning to set, painting the sky a magnificent pinkish blue shade.

The men Edward had hired were busy unloading our trunks as Edward took my hand. We walked slowly up the stone path, overcome with joy that we were finally home.

We stood looking up at our house. It looked like we had only been gone a few hours rather than three months.

We didn't say anything as we gazed up at it. The only sounds to be heard were the soft clunks of the trunks being set various places and the summer wind whipping through the trees.

Edward squeezed my hand and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Welcome home."

He mimicked the very words I had said to him on the doorstep of his parents' home all those weeks ago.

Without thinking, without realizing it, I placed a hand over my stomach and looked up at Edward. He bent down and kissed me.

We had come so far over the last year, and now, standing here with him, with our whole lives yet to be lived, I felt such a sense of peace. For once, I was not overcome with anxiety, not knowing what tomorrow would bring…because now, I wasn't alone. I had Edward, and he had me. I knew that no matter what happened; happiness would no longer pass us by.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_CALM DOWN AND BREATHE!_

_Yes, there will be an epilogue. It's short, only 500 words or so. And I'll post it on Saturday. I'll do my long, sappy AN then…._

_Then don't forget to look out for Chapter 13: Home, EPOV in the next few weeks! It's obviously turned into this epic project and not just a simple retelling of the chapter… there are flashbacks galore and just… ugh all kinds of Edward yumminess ;)_

_And please I want you all to read it… I'll have a few special announcements to make that you won't want to miss : )_

_Thank you all for sticking with me and for being patient in waiting for this chapter, I got it out to you as soon as Val sent it back to me._

_And you should all thank Val yet again; she put the turbo boosters on getting this chapter edited. I sent the first draft to her on Monday night and here it is for you to read on Thursday, pretty awesome : )_

_It's been real and I'll see all of you on Saturday!_

_Much Love,_

_~Delta_


	20. Epilogue

0o0o0o0o0o Epilogue 0o0o0o0o0o0o

I never dreamed that this could happen to me, that I would be sitting here like this.

I had always dreamed that another family would enjoy the comfort and warmth of my childhood home.

I had no idea that that family would be my own.

Edward sat on the floor by the fire constructing a building of wooden blocks and knocking them over, much to the delight of Abigail, who squealed with glee as the blocks scattered all over the floor.

I was lying on the couch, as I often did these days, with a book open but unheeded beside me.

I was too completely enamored by the sight in front of me.

They always looked so perfect when they were just sitting there playing, like a father and daughter were meant to be. He would kiss her hair. She would attempt to pat his face, but would sometimes hit him with a little more force than she'd intended. He would mock cry in pain and fall on his back, and she would climb on his chest and cry, "Papa's hurt!"

He would growl and begin ticking her, and she would laugh her angelic laugh.

I could do nothing but smile at them.

I attempted to continue reading my book when I felt the familiar shove against my abdomen. I gasped and clutched my swollen stomach.

"Love, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, he's just kicking, that's all."

Edward got up from his spot and left Abigail. He knelt on the floor next to me and placed his hand over mine.

"You're sure it's a boy this time?" he asked archly.

I wrinkled my nose at him, "Yes."

"You were wrong last time," he retorted.

"It won't happen again, I assure you."

He laughed, "Abby, come here," he called.

Our little girl got up and bounded over to us.

"You want to feel your little brother?" he asked.

"Yes!" she piped.

I sat up and took her little hand and placed it on my stomach. "Feel that?" I asked her.

She nodded. "That's little Thomas," I told her.

"Thomas!" she said with great enthusiasm.

Edward and I smiled at each other.

"My heavens, look at the time. It's certainly past your bedtime, little one. Besides Grandmother, Grandfather, and Auntie Bree will be coming over for a visit tomorrow."

"Yes, mama," she said with a yawn. "What about Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper?"

"They're coming to see you next week darling! Just like they do every summer."

"And Peter?" she asked with a shy grin.

Abigail had quite the crush on Alice and Jasper's son. She pretended to fight with him almost constantly, but she was always so excited when she heard that he was coming for a visit.

"Yes, dear, Peter too," I told her.

She tried to hide her smile from us. Edward and I exchanged a knowing glance as he stood up and reached for my hands. He helped me up, and I… _accidentally_ lost my balance. Edward caught me as he always did. My ever growing stomach was wedged between us, but that did not stop me from kissing him soundly.

Abigail grasped at our hands, and together we went up to get her ready for bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well this is it, the end of Passing By. I have had so much fun writing this story and even more fun posting it and reading all your reactions! I'm sad to see it go, but in the same turn, I'm ready to move on =)

Before you ask, I have no plans for a sequel at this time. That's not to say I won't ever return to PB, but my mind is elsewhere now. If you'd like to know where it is… make sure you read the announcements ;)

Thank you to all of my readers, those of you who just found PB and those of you who have been with me from the start. You make this worthwhile and for giving me over 1000 reviews… well… wow, just… wow.

Thanks to RavynNightStorm and gemmabobella for their continued support and friendship. And again to Ravyn for all her hard work on my banners!

And last but certainly not least, thanks to Val. She held my hand, told me what was good and what sucked about PB and helped me fix it. And she may have even got a few laughs out of my typos etc. =)

Writing my stories would not be as much fun without her and I truly thank her for the time she put in and all the help she offered me. She's an amazing editor, writer and friend. I'm so looking forward to working with her again!

**Announcements**

**PLEASE READ, VERY IMPORTANT**

**Edward POV**

Chapter 13- Home: EPOV will be posted in a few weeks. I don't have a set date, but I AM working on it. Like I said on Thursday… it's turned into this massive project so it's going to take me a little longer than I originally thought to organize and write. But TRUST ME, its coming!

**2. Val's Story**

As all of you know… my lovely, lovely beta is Val. Well, Val is breaking out of her shell and writing her own story, which she plans on posting the first chapter, right here on FF, on November 17th. It's called On a Lonesome Road and it would tickle both of us pink if you would take a peak!

So if you have a second, place **valeri29** on Author Alert and be sure to look out for her story on the 17th!

And let me tell you, I've been given some insider looks and... well… you are all in for one hell of a ride!

**3. My New Story**

Since I started tossing around the idea of writing fanfic… this story has been in my mind. It does not yet have a title so I'm calling it "Untitled" for now =)

I have decided to make Untitled my main project. I have been pushing it around and well, it's just time for me to write it! It's a very different story, not something anyone is expecting. It will be long, longer than Passing By most likely. And I hate to do this to you, but don't expect it for a while, maybe even as late as spring. But know that I have not forgotten about the fandom and I WILL BE BACK! I'm just going to work quietly in my corner for a few months, then BAM, I'll be in your faces once again =)

And now, without further ado, here is the Summary of my latest project "Untitled"

_The Kingdom of Volterra was once the shining beacon of light and reason in our world. But, when the queen is murdered, bitter rivalries are born from blind hatred and misunderstandings. The kingdom is forced to divide and is plunged into darkness for many years. What truly happened to Queen Didyme becomes shrouded in mystery and slowly passes into legend. Young Princess Isabella is determined to find out the truth of what happened all those years ago and restore unity and peace to her kingdom. But, when she meets Edward Cullen, she discovers that maybe Volterra was always meant to be this way._

While this is a kingdom, with royalty etc., it is a modern tale. AH, sort of, Canon couples. Told in third person.

Well I hope I have you interested! I'll be happy to answer any questions you may have!

Well, that's it for me. Thanks for reading this epic AN, lol. Please, place us both **valeri29** and **DeltaSwan90 **on Author Alert so you don't miss anything!

It's been a pleasure ladies and gentleman. I'll look forward to seeing you all again soon.

Love,

~Delta


	21. Home EPOV

Chapter 13- Home

Edward POV

I couldn't breathe.

What a fool I had been! Mistaking her kindness for… for… I couldn't even let myself think it. It hurt too much.

I clamored down the stairs, gripping the handrail for dear life. I needed to get out of this house. Immediately. She didn't want me here anymore.

She did not want me.

All these weeks of getting to know her… falling in love with her, wasted.

This is what I deserved for hoping.

Had I really intended for us to spend the rest of our lives together?

How stupid.

I knew from the beginning that this could not end well. I shouldn't have entertained these ridiculous feelings for her. I should have just left when I had the chance.

That pain… the pain of leaving her back then, safely of course, for I never would have left knowing she was in danger, could not have been worse than this.

Because the moment I saw her… I knew. I knew she was special.

_I stood in line, exactly where I belonged. I would be lying if I said that I dreaded this day. On the contrary, I'd rather be standing here than ever set foot in hell again._

_Hell, the only way to describe the last three years of my life._

_The rope around my wrists burned, the chains around my ankles dug into my raw skin. I felt dirty. Which __was __odd, __since __I hadn't really been clean in years. But, all my time there, I never felt dirty. Perhaps it was because _everyone _was dirty. Now standing here in front of this well kept crowd, I could feel the dirt under my nails, caked across my skin. The grease in my hair, the grime on my face being dried by the mid-day sun. Some of the other men's faces were streaked with tears as the struggled or screamed. Not mine, even if I had the desire to cry, I didn't deserve that type of release. No, I welcomed this._

_I idly noticed that I was next in line. I didn't know the man who was walking up the wooden stairs, but I averted my eyes __anyway__. Despite everything, it was still painful to watch._

_My eyes scanned the crowd when a flash of brown came into my vision. It was a girl. She was looking down at her feet as she walked, almost as if she feared tripping. She seemed to notice the crowd __thickening, so__ she stopped and looked up. I had to blink a few times, afraid that my eyes were deceiving me. She was… the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her skin was cream and roses; she carried herself with a poise that I didn't think was possible. She was staring at the gallows when suddenly I saw her perfect features twist, as if she was about to cry._

_She should never cry. Not this angel. But, she had __turned now__ and was walking away. __It was for__ the best. I wouldn't want her to see what was about to happen to me._

_They cut the man in front of me __down, and__ it was my turn. I walked silently up the wooden steps. Splinters dug into my skin. I stared at nothing as the executioner placed the rope around my neck __and__my name and my list of crimes were announced._

_The crowd stood unmoving in front of me, all __staring, waiting__ to see me die. But when my name was called, I saw one form in the motionless sea of bodies whirl around._

_It was my angel girl. Her eyes locked with mine._

_No. Please. Turn around. Don't watch. I couldn't bear for you to see this. _

_Then she screamed, _

_and I was saved._

Oh, my Bella. I don't think I'll ever understand what made you act the way you did that day.

I had been so angry with her! A young woman like her had NO business taking in someone she had never met. I knew, of course, that I would never harm her. But, she could have picked anyone. And that thought haunted me.

I reached the bottom of the stairs just in time to see Alice come out of the kitchen carrying a tray with some food on it.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

I wasn't thinking. I didn't have the time or the will to come up with a good lie to tell her.

"I'm sorry Alice, I just… I just need to get out of here."

I turned my back on her and reached for the door handle. I don't know what made me say it. Perhaps it was because I wanted one person to know the real reason I was leaving, but before I knew it I whispered, "She doesn't wanted me, she never did."

I darted out the door and slammed it shut behind me. I put my hands over my face and then ran them up and through my hair. When I opened my eyes I saw Jasper's carriage waiting. The footmen had already gathered my belongings. There had only been one suitcase after all.

I spoke with the driver briefly then climbed in and we were on our way. I wasn't sure where I was going. Certainly not back to London. I might visit my family in a few months. But, for now I just needed to get away, especially out of this town. Everything here would remind me of Bella… even the flowers…

_I was frustrated. Beyond frustrated. I adored Bella, but the woman had no idea how to maintain her shed. It was so disorganized I wanted to scream. I spent the better part of an hour sifting through the debris. It was hot and dusty __inside, and__ I had to keep reminding myself why I was doing this._

_She __had __saved __my__ life._

_It still took my breath away when I thought about it._

_She had mentioned before how it was nearly impossible to paint shutters in a dress. This was just first of many things I had planned for this house of hers._

_It was the least I could do. I had thought of no other way to repay her, so instead of sitting around like a lump staring at the wallpaper, I made up my mind that it was time to actually __start __doing something._

_I finally found the paint cans that I wanted. I grabbed a __ladder__ and got to work._

_I had been painting the shutters for a while when I __heard soft__ footsteps and a very loud gasp. I turned around to see a mortified looking __Bella, twisting__ and turning as she looked at the contents of her shed spread out over her garden._

_It was then I realized that maybe tossing everything all over the __lawn__ wasn't such a good idea._

_I rushed to calm her down, "Don't worry; I'll put it all away when I'm finished."_

_She dropped her basket and turned to look up at me. She looked so unbelievably angry. That was the last thing that I wanted to make her. I started to say something else, but just then, she saw what I was doing and her face softened. The knot in my stomach went away as we talked about what I was doing. But, I found that I wasn't paying attention to the conversation at all. _

_I was mesmerized by her. Her hair shining in the sunlight, her eyes sparkling every time I smiled at her. _

_Could she be feeling the same things I was?_

_But, what truly held my attention, as I looked down at her I could see all the flowers of her garden, spread out behind her. The bright colors surrounded her and only made her look more beautiful._

_How had I gotten so lucky?_

I felt the hole in my chest grow larger with each clop of the horse's hooves.

I knew it was for the best. I knew it. Didn't I?

Oh God, what was I thinking?

No. You made choice, Cullen. Now you have to live with it.

She doesn't want you anyway.

_But if you had just told her how you felt..._

Would that have changed anything?

I shook my head. It doesn't matter now. She was better off without me.

_But are you better without her?_

All these thoughts hit my head at once. I could feel them throbbing, pulsating. I buried my head in my hands.

Suddenly, I heard some muffled shouting and the carriage came to an abrupt halt.

I was furious. Did he not understand! I was now suffering physical pain, and this driver was not helping at all.

I scrambled out of the carriage ready to scream at him. I needed to get out of here, I needed to forget…

That was when I saw Alice. She was waving and running towards the carriage. She was going to try and stop me. I opened my mouth to yell at her, when I heard _her_ voice.

"Edward!"

Bella.

She sounded panicked. And she was calling my name. My Bella needed me. I didn't care what my plan was; I forgot it the moment my name left her lips. If she needed me, I would go to her, without thought or hesitation.

I searched for her. I finally met her eyes as she was stupidly trying to walk on her own. She limped down the stairs slowly.

I felt my feet almost fly as I ran towards her.

She hadn't made it very far before I reached her. I flung my arms around her and cradled her against my chest. I heard her sniffle, and then her body began to shake as she cried.

_What was wrong? Tell me, my sweet. I'll help you, just tell me._

I couldn't get the words out. The overwhelming sense of relief of having her in my arms again, mixed with the tension her tears caused me, made me choke on my words.

"Don't go please, don't leave me. I don't want you to go," she sobbed.

I took her face in my hands, and I said the only thing that came to mind, "Bella…"

I didn't understand. What did she want?

I'd give her anything.

"Stay, Edward. Stay here with me? I can't imagine my life without you. I love you, Edward. Please… I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said; I just want you to be happy…" she stuttered.

My chest clenched painfully, how could this be? Could she really want the same thing that I wanted?

I wiped her tears away and pleaded for the truth, "You want me?"

"More than you could ever imagine," she said, and I knew she meant it.

I didn't know what to do… she was all I could ever have dreamed of. What if she changed her mind? What if she realized I wasn't good enough for her?

I leaned forward and pressed my forehead to hers. "I'm terrified," I whispered.

"I know, but be brave, and save me anyhow. That's what I did," she murmured, with infinite wisdom.

My own smile burst forth as I told her what I had wanted to say since the moment I realized that I loved her. "Bella, my love, nothing would make me happier than to stay right here, with you. I love you, my guardian angel."

Then I kissed her.

Not a timid, awkward kiss, like we shared the day we wed, oh no. I let all of my passion for her show as our lips moved together. My breathing increased and I felt my head start to spin. But I didn't care. I could very well drop dead, right here on the sidewalk, and I knew I would die a happy man.

Because she loved me, something that I had never thought possible.

Her tiny arms latched onto my waist as her petite frame began to shake. It seemed that she was as overwhelmed as I was.

I laughed quietly at the impossibility of this moment and reluctantly pulled my lips from hers.

There was something I needed to know.

"Why didn't you ask me to stay before," I asked her.

"I didn't want you to feel obligated… and I thought you would want to go home…" she confessed.

How absurd. Didn't she know? Couldn't she tell?

To my surprise I laughed again as I claimed her lips, "Oh Bella, _you _are my home."

She giggled and pressed herself against me, letting her soft cheek rest against mine "I know that now," she whispered.

For as intelligent as she was, she certainly could miss the most obvious things

_You're one to talk, Cullen._

I rolled my eyes at myself, realizing how foolish we _both_ had been.

I closed my rough hands around her silken ones, and I felt her holding on to something. I pressed my thumb inside to see what it was. When my skin came in contact with the smooth metal of my grandmother's ring, I knew what I had to do.

It was what I had intended to do with this ring all along.

"I guess there's only one thing left," I told her.

"What's that?" she asked.

I stepped away from her and slid the ring from between her fingers. After taking a breath to compose myself, I slid down onto one knee before her.

"Isabella, marry me? Let me make you happy, always?" I felt like a buffoon for smiling so much, but I just couldn't help it. I knew what her answer would be, and I simply couldn't control my happiness.

She tightened her grip on my fingers with one hand as the other leapt up to cover her mouth.

A giggled escaped her lips, but then a look of realization spread across her face.

"Hold that thought?" she asked sheepishly.

I felt my smile fade. Had I made a mistake? Did she need to think about this?

But, Bella being… Bella. She calmed my fears with two words, "Wait here."

She was trying to sound forceful, but it just sounded adorable. As if I had any intention of going anywhere else.

After the emotional high and low points of the last few weeks, she couldn't wish me away now.

She turned and spoke with Alice. I rose from my knee and watched as Alice retuned with a wooden box. Bella rifled through it until she found what she was looking for. She finally turned and limped back towards me. I wanted to go and help her, but I figured that she would scold me and claim that she was perfectly capable of walking by herself.

As she came closer, I could see a look of peace take over her excited face. When she finally reached me, it seemed she had forgotten all about what we were doing and threw her arms around my neck.

I was about to tease her for her lack of focus, but then she did something I did not expect.

She pressed her tender lips into my throat.

I felt an electric shock run through my body. We had never touched so intimately before.

And even though I had been the one meaning to tease her for lack of focus, I was now the one struggling to remember what exactly was going on.

She took my hand in hers and placed a small object in my palm.

I glanced down and saw a small golden circle. I thought I had an idea of what it was, but I quickly looked back up at Bella for conformation.

"It was my father's wedding ring. It's only right, if I have something precious of yours, that you have something precious of mine in return."

I felt a lump rise in my throat. She wanted to claim me with an all encompassing symbol of her love, just as I wanted to claim her with mine. I took a deep breath and handed her father's ring back to her. She slipped the ring on my finger as I slipped the diamond one on hers.

"Yes, Edward Cullen, I'll be your wife," she breathed

"And I'll be your husband, dear one."

And it was done. We had been married for months, but now we were truly, husband and wife.

It seemed only fitting that I should kiss her again, so I did.

I knew it was almost indecent to be sharing affection like this on our front lawn where everyone could see, but I couldn't quite bring myself to care.

We were met by Alice and Jasper on the porch, neither of whom could contain their smiles.

I helped Bella along as much as I could, without picking her up.

Then I heard her whisper, "I almost lost you."

Thinking about being without her, the pain that it had just caused me…

I laughed quietly and pressed my lips to her temple. "Bella, I promise you. I wouldn't have made it very far."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jasper, Alice, Bella, and I all sat around the kitchen table and talked for a while. Alice and Bella chattered like little girls when Jasper finally revealed his intentions to court Alice.

I glanced sideways at him. He grinned sheepishly back.

Quite frankly, I could have punched him. After all the truly horrible things he had said about Bella, now he was going to be with Alice, a little French girl. Just like Bella.

Luckily, he felt differently about Bella now, I don't know how we could have remained close if he hadn't changed his mind.

As the evening wound down, Alice and Jasper excused themselves, and I started on a simple supper for Bella and me.

I was happy for them, I couldn't deny that. You could plainly see the attraction between them, the light shining in their eyes. But, I was still irritated with my cousin that he had been so cruel about Bella when he'd first come here.

I think part of the issue was that Jasper had no idea how deeply my feelings for Bella ran. I didn't know myself until very recently. He felt that this was just fleeting, that my feelings were more centered on the fact that she was young and beautiful rather than she was intelligent and kind.

Honestly, I owed Jasper a debt of gratitude. If he hadn't been there that night, I don't know what would have happened…

"_She's nothing. Just forget her."_

"_Jasper, you've been trying to convince me since you arrived. Save your breath, you won't be able to."_

_He had been doing nothing but insulting the woman I was in love with all day. _

_I was convinced that if he would just meet her, if he would just see how wonderful she __was__, that he would change his mind about her. That was the only reason I refrained from beating him to a pulp in the middle of the street, cousin or not._

_We had left town and __were walking__ briskly back towards home. I hadn't seen Bella all day and with the events of last night still fresh in my mind, I was extremely anxious to see her. I knew we wouldn't be able to talk about anything serious with Jasper hanging around, but at least we would be together. At least she would know that I wasn't going anywhere._

"_I really have no interest in meeting __her, Edward__."_

_I cut him off, "Well you had better get used to the idea, because that's just where we're headed."_

_He shoved his hands into his __pockets, and__ he mercifully kept his mouth shut for the time being._

_When we neared home, I idly noticed that __the neighborhood__ seemed darker than usual. And for some odd reason, my nerves spiked. I became __anxious, and__ I picked up the pace._

"_Edward, this isn't a race. We don't need to _run _back to the French who…" _

_I stopped, turned and glared at him._

"…_I mean girl. She'll be there. Won't she? Unless she has another gentleman that she's entertaining."_

"_Jasper, I swear to the good Lord if you don't stop speaking about her that way, we won't make it back to her at all."_

_We turned the corner onto Bella's and __my__ street._

_What I saw made my blood run cold._

_There was the house, nothing different about it, except… it was dark._

_Not a single flicker from a candle could be seen._

_I didn't think, I just ran._

_I flung open the front door in a panic, "Bella!"_

_No response._

_Jasper wasn't far behind me, "Will you calm down! What's wrong?"_

"_Bella, she's not here,"_

_Jasper stared blankly at me, "So… Perhaps she just stepped out."_

"_No, Jasper… you don't understand," I said with a huff._

_I flew up the stairs and checked all the rooms, nothing._

_She wasn't here. Where would she be? Think Edward, think!_

_Alice. She would go to Alice's._

"_Listen, I __don't__ expect you to care or anything," I shouted down to Jasper as I descended the stairs, "but I need to go find her. I expect that she's gone to her friend Alice's…"_

"_Edward! You need to calm down. So she's at a friend's house. No reason to panic."_

_A small voice in the back of my mind told me he was right. That I should calm down. But, aside from that small voice, my entire body was screaming at me to go and find her. She knew that it was dangerous for her to be out with that attacker on the loose._

_I started to take short, labored breaths and a pain was arising in my chest. I sunk to the floor and sat on the bottom stair, clutching my chest and trying to control my breathing._

"_Hey, you're scaring me Edward. Should I send for a doctor?"_

"_There isn't anyone to send… please, can we just go and get her?"_

"_If she's at her friend's house, won't she be alright?"_

"_No, yes… I don't know. I'll just feel better knowing that she's home safe."_

_Jasper stared at me for a moment before he spoke, "You really care for this girl, don't you?"_

_I looked up at him and nodded._

"_Let's go."_

_He helped me __up, and__ we quickly headed down the street. I kept telling myself over and over again that she was at Alice's. She was safe and sound and I even imagined that she would smile when she saw me._

_Oh how I loved that smile._

_Alice's home was not far from Bella's just a few blocks and a few turns. But, it seemed to take an eternity for us to get anywhere._

_Jasper and I rounded a corner, and before I could take another step, Jasper latched his __hand__ onto my shoulder. He spun me around and whispered, "Look."_

_There was a man standing over a woman. _

_It was Bella, I knew it was Bella. I didn't need to see her face to know._

_A blind rage consumed me. I couldn't think. I just felt my muscles coil as I readied myself to attack._

_I would kill him._

_I took off running, Jasper close behind me. I grabbed the monster and threw him backwards. I'm not sure how far he __flew, and__ I didn't care. I wasn't going to waste my time fighting him when Bella could be hurt._

_I wouldn't let what happened to Victoria happen to her._

_I looked down at her; she looked so frightened, yet strong as well, like she was ready to put up a fight. I almost didn't touch her, afraid of startling her. But seeing her on the dirty ground, I just had to get her out of here._

_Her eyes were closed so she didn't see me; I only hoped I could calm her down quickly._

_I hooked my arms under her and lifted her off the ground. As I held her close to me, all thoughts of violence melted away momentarily. I was entirely focused on her. I fully expected her to fight me, not realizing who I was._

_But she didn't._

_Her whole body relaxed and she buried her face into my neck and breathed in. She didn't need to see me to know. Just liked I knew it was her being attacked. She knew it was me holding her._

_My Bella, finally safe._

Yes. She was safe.

And if it hadn't been for Jasper, I don't know what would have happened.

Bella's soft voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"So you're staying?"

How could she still be questioning this?

I smiled at her, "For as long as you want me."

"How long have you felt that way?"

"Bella, quite frankly, I do believe I have been in love with you since the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Honestly?"

I sighed and nodded, "I didn't recognize it at first. It took a few weeks for me to place the emotions I was feeling for you. I kept noticing all these little things about you. How you spoke, how you moved. I was enamored by you."

I remembered just watching her day after day. I had worried for awhile that I was becoming obsessed.

"But, above all, I was most affected by your unwavering kindness," The very same kindness that saved my miserable old life and gave me a glorious new one.

Then I remembered how I acted towards her at first, the cold tone of my voice, the rudeness. But, I had a hard time putting into words what I was going through those first few weeks.

I decided to try explaining it again, "I know I was difficult to be with, and I did mean to apologize for how I treated you when we first met. I was so very confused. But, mostly… I was worried."

"Of course, that Aro would find out…"

I stopped her right then, "Oh no, I was prepared to do everything in my power to make sure that Aro never found out. That's not what I was speaking of."

She needed to know that I _never_ would have left her to face the gallows alone. Never.

"I don't understand, Edward. If it wasn't Aro you were worried about, then what was it? You couldn't have been worried about me. I mean, it's not like I'm exactly the type to instill fear… Am I?"

Despite myself, I chuckled. Bella Swan, striking fear into the hearts of men, made perfect sense.

"Bella, I wasn't afraid _of _you. I was afraid _for _you. You saved a man who was a complete stranger from the gallows. Surely you know how reckless that was."

"You don't need to tell me, I know." She rolled her eyes.

How could I make her understand? She seemed convinced that she had had the situation under control.

"No, Bella, you didn't _know_. You had very good friends telling you that your actions were irresponsible, thoughtless, and very likely dangerous. But still you refused to listen to their very prudent advice! I guess what I'm trying to say is, _I_ knew I wouldn't harm you. But, I had no way of proving that to you, or anyone for that matter. I didn't want you to be frightened, but I felt like you _should _have been frightened of me for your own sake. You gave me your full and unreserved trust when your own sense of self-preservation should have been screaming at you not to trust me for a second! It made me physically ill to think what might have happened to you if you had picked any other man from that line, Bella! Trust me. No good could have come from that!"

"So you were angry with me because I was risking my life?"

I nodded. Finally! She understood!

"Edward Cullen, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

I had a sudden urge to beat my head against a wall.

"Why thank you, my sweet."

"You really don't understand at all, do you?"

Obviously I didn't. Here I was trying to explain myself to her and she just… wasn't picking up what I was trying to tell her.

Thankfully, she put me out of my misery.

"I was never afraid of you, but with good reason. I never would have picked one of those other men to save. When I saw you standing up there, it was different…_you _were different. Just as you said, I was afraid FOR you, not of you. I wanted to do everything in my power to make sure that you would be okay."

I felt my love for her swell. So she had felt it to, that same connection. I had called her my angel, without even speaking to her or knowing the first thing about her. I could tell she was different right then and there. And apparently, she felt the same about me.

"Now I will admit you weren't exactly easy to live with at first…" I winced but, she continued quickly, "But I always knew you wished me no harm. I just…thought you were upset that…I had saved you…"

"How could you think that?" I blurted.

She shrugged, "You seemed so certain that you should die… you had accepted it so completely…and appeared to be furious with me for interfering with your fate."

I felt my face heat up, "I am sorry."

To an extent, she was right. I had wanted to be in that line that day. And when she brought me home, I had no way of knowing that we would actually develop true feelings for each other. I had believed that she was just prolonging the inevitable. That she was, unknowingly, prolonging the pain of my cold, miserable life.

She smiled. "I know, and it's in the past now."

She reached across the table and placed her soft fingers around my hand. I knew she had forgiven me, for everything.

That didn't mean that I deserved it.

But, we were here, and we were in love. Living in the past and dwelling on our regrets would do no good.

So I squeezed her hand back, "Yes, it is. We can move forward now."

She yawned quietly.

"You're tired," I observed.

"Not at all."

She was a terrible liar. I glared at her.

"Alright, alright," she conceded without a fight.

"Let the record show that I did not tell you what to do," I teased.

"Insufferable," she retorted.

"Come on, my cabbage, I think we both could use a good night's sleep."

I was rewarded with a laugh as I swept her up into my arms. Her arms wound around my neck and she rested her head on my shoulder.

I smiled like a fool the entire way up the stairs. Bella kept nuzzling my neck, and it was making it extremely difficult to focus on things…such as breathing and putting one foot in front of another.

I reached her bedroom, and I suddenly felt sad. I knew I would have to leave her soon. I walked slowly over to the bed, trying to savor every moment with her.

As I set her gently down on the bed, I dropped to my knees in front of her, the better to see her eyes. I watched as she slowly brought her hand up to brush my hair from my eyes. Then, almost involuntarily, her fingers came to rest on my cheek.

It was then that I realized.

I left London to search for my happiness.

And it wasn't to be found in me leaving behind my home to go on some grand adventure, like I believed; it wasn't the discovery of light and reason, as I had read about. And it wasn't the seductive union of lovers as I had been told.

It was this woman's fingers, pressed softly against my cheek.

This was the bliss I had been searching for.

"Edward," her timid voice breathed.

Too content to form words, I let the air out of my lungs in a questioning, "Hmm?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

I felt my body tense. She couldn't be ready for this yet, could she?

"Bella, are you sure?"

"Yes, please?"

I stood up and took note that she was still in her day clothes, "Um, do you need…"

"Just a nightgown out of my vanity, second drawer down," she told me.

I nervously walked over to her vanity. I was not accustomed to choosing a lady's night dress for her. Slightly embarrassed, I opened the drawer and grabbed a gown without even looking at it.

I looked back at her and she was watching me, no analyzing me. I don't know what changed in that moment… I suppose I had been planning on sleeping fully clothed on the other end of the bed.

But, now, with her watching me… that was the last thing on my mind.

I knelt down in front of her. My eyes never left her face as I started undressing her slowly.

I wanted to give her every opportunity to stop me. She may not be ready for this. As I grew closer and closer to the end of the hooks holding her bodice together, I grew more and more confident. She was not going to stop me.

She was shaking. But, she couldn't be cold, it was the middle of August! I didn't know what make of it. Was she afraid of telling me 'no'? I slowed the movements of my hands and tried to communicate with her that she could stop me if she wanted.

But, the way she was looking at me, it was like nothing I had ever seen. It was a mix of longing and love. As if she had been waiting an eternity for this moment.

I let each piece of fabric fall to the floor and with each one I became more and more mesmerized.

Her body was slender and soft, with peach skin, just aching to be touched.

She held onto my hand for support so the last pieces of outerwear could be removed. Then after a long moment, she was settled back before me. I nudged her knees apart and placed my body between them.

Our chests pressed together as I reached for her nightgown. She raised her arms and I pulled it gently over her head and down her body, letting my fingers linger on her skin.

I saw her wriggle her hands inside her gown so she could unfasten her chemise. I had fully intended on keeping my eyes on her face, but as her hands moved under the fabric of her night dress, I couldn't look away.

After several, painfully tortuous moments, she pulled the fabric out and let it fall to the floor. I took a second to catch my breath; she was now bare-chested under that gown. Just one, thin, almost see through scrap of fabric separated us.

I stared stupidly at her, but she seemed to have other ideas.

Her hands slid under my jacket to my shoulders, pushing the jacket off.

She then moved to the buttons of my shirt. She kept her gaze on her hands, but I couldn't look away from her face. Her red lips were parted as she sucked in deep breaths. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes hooded.

God she was beautiful.

Her knees tightened around me. It was as if she had just noticed how close our bodies were. Her small hands ran down the length of my back and I saw a frown appear on her face. Her fingers traced around my scars.

I couldn't have this conversation now, I didn't want to ruin this evening. I knew that if I allowed her to continue roaming my back she would ask questions. So even though the feeling of her fingers on my skin felt like a dream, I had to stop her.

I caught her wrist and brought her hand to my lips. I tenderly kissed each of her fingertips. The same fingertips that made my skin tingle.

I was tired of sitting like this. So we smiled at each other and I spun her around so she was under the covers.

Mustering all my courage, I left her side and walked around the bed. My previous confidence faded as I noted that her eyes never left me. I felt my nerves tense and my breathing increase.

I started to wonder how I was ever going to undress in front of her. Then, as if sensing my discomfort, she averted her gaze to her lap. I quickly rid myself of my trousers and slid under the covers before she could look at me again.

Once I was comfortable, Bella turned to face me again. Her delicate hands pulled the pins from her hair. I watched carefully as piece by piece her hair fell down her back. She had such lovely hair.

I couldn't quite grasp the gravity of this moment. Our first night together. It was something that couldn't be explained in words. I was doing everything in my power to make sure that I would never forget this night and these moments. I wanted to grab a hold of her and never let her go.

My love scooted closer to me, and together, we lay our head down on the pillows.

Her hand came up and gently stroked my hair. It felt so soothing, so peaceful that I almost fell asleep right then. Now, what kind of a husband would I be if I hopped into bed and fell asleep the first night I spent with my wife?

I didn't want to find out.

I forced my eyes open, focusing entirely on her lips. I touched my lips to hers, and she sighed dreamily. I felt her inching her way closer to me.

I happily received her… but…

My body had started to react in ways that I knew I wasn't ready for. And I certainly wasn't going to push that issue on Bella tonight. She was still healing. Not to mention the fact that I was not truly a husband yet. Bella had provided me with everything since I arrived, food, clothing, and shelter just being the most basic of those provisions. Her trust, kindness, and love I valued above all of that. And while I admired and respected her actions, it still did not negate the fact that I was supposed to be taking care of her.

But Lord almighty was she making it difficult.

Without thinking, I rolled on top of her. I was entirely too eager to feel her body moving under mine.

I kissed her with more force by the second and before I knew it, I was easing my tongue deep into her mouth. She tasted divine. Like the sweetest honey.

I kissed her and kissed her and kissed her. Now that I could, I simply couldn't find it in me to stop.

Then, without warning, Bella shifted against me and caused the most delicious friction I had ever felt. It took every ounce of willpower that I had to not rip that extremely offensive nightgown from her body.

I twisted my head away from hers and gasped, "Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Do you mind… Can we stop here for tonight?"

Heaven help me she looked devastated; downright crushed. I amended my comment quickly.

"Please, don't think I don't want you. My God, Bella, I want you so badly that I literally ache for you!" I couldn't keep my fingers from the softness of her lips and her skin, even as I was trying to explain to her why I thought we should stop. I was a moth drawn helplessly to her brilliance. And as I felt her shiver at my touch, I almost lost my resolve. But I was determined to be worthy of her before I claimed her completely as my wife. "It's just… I was treated as less than human for so long. And I feel like I just got my humanity back. You helped me find it again, my love. But now… I feel like I need to become a man again – the man you deserve – before I can truly be a husband to you."

She touched my cheek, "Edward, I understand why you feel the way you do. And I'm willing to wait for you until you feel you're ready. Just know that you don't have to prove anything to me. You are a man in my eyes. You _are _my husband."

How did she do that? How did she always know just what to say to ease my worries and apprehensions?

I had to kiss her again.

"Bella," I sighed as I leaned down towards her.

Unexpectedly, she placed her fingers over my lips. I scowled in the dark.

"There's just one thing, Edward. I'm willing to wait…but we're not talking years here, are we?"

I very nearly laughed. "Not a chance," I replied.

"Months?" she inquired.

The thought of waiting that long to lie with my wife… I almost groaned.

But then, the thought of lying with her much _much_ sooner than that… well, there was no stopping my impish grin.

"I don't think I have a chance in hell of resisting you for that long."

"Thank God!"

I laughed louder than I had in weeks.

"Now, husband, would it be possible for you to hold me for the rest of the night?" she asked innocently, unaware of the problem with her statement.

"For the rest of the night…and for the rest of our lives, sweetheart."

I rolled from atop her, never letting go of her waist. I pulled her tight against my chest. She fit perfectly.

"Goodnight, my Bella," I whispered.

"G'night, Edward. Je t'aime," she mumbled, almost inaudibly.

I pressed my lips to her forehead and let them rest there for a moment, "Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Well… there it is. What did you think?! This is your last chance to let me know. I'd love to hear from you._

_Thank you all so much for reading this story. I have LOVED every single review and it's bene such a pleasure. Passing By is very near and dear to my heart and it means so much that so many of you seemed to have enjoyed it =)_

_It's so sad to admit, but I have no plans on returning to Passing By. I'll never say never, but I'm looking forward to taking some time off, supporting other authors, and working on my next project. Which officially has a title! The Legend of Volterra. For a summary, check out my profile =)_

_As all of you know… my lovely, lovely beta is Val. Well, Val is breaking out of her shell and writing her own story, which she plans on posting the first chapter, right here on FF, on November 17__th__. THAT'S TOMORROW! It's called On a Lonesome Road and it would tickle both of us pink if you would take a peak!_

_So if you have a second, place __**valeri29**__ on Author Alert and be sure to look out for her story on the 17__th__!_

_And let me tell you, I've been given some insider looks and... well… you are all in for one hell of a ride!_

_I personally want to thank Val again for all the work that she put into this story. She really is the best =)_

_It's been real, catch you all on the flip side,_

_~Delta_


End file.
